Before the Fame
by Tabula Rah-Suh
Summary: Basking in the glamour and privilege of fame, Santana and Rachel's worlds collide after years of estrangement. Will their decisions keep them apart or will they be reminded of what life was like "Before the Fame"? Pezberry future fic. Quinntana. Quitt. Quinncedes. Mostly AU.
1. Pimpin, Oh Boy!

**A/N: Hello beautiful people! I'm still working on "Just Me, My Dignity". I have an idea, so I'm going with it. **

Story inspired by the song: "My Boo" by Usher Ft. Alicia Keys

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or "My Boo"… Ryan Murphy & Co and Usher et al own them respectively. **

Santana. That's who the world new her as; the intense and passionate music icon. She is one of the music staples of her generation. Everywhere she went there were literally hundreds of people fighting for her attention; women particularly. She is one of the few popular openly lesbian artists.

Santana walked into one of New York's exclusive night clubs with her bodyguards and a her friends Angela and Chris. Everyone knows who she is. She's just looking to have a few drinks, chill, and maybe get laid. Though she's open she really has to be careful because one of her last conquests leaked a picture of the two of them in a compromising position to E! News. She greets a few of the bouncers and kisses a few ladies on the cheek as she heads to the VIP section.

"Hey San" a gorgeous red head greets her. This woman is flawless. Long flowing locks, porcelain skin, and honey eyes. If she were in the mood for red there would be no problem. Tonight she has her eyes set on someone blonde, maybe vintage. Quite frankly she's tired of tequila shots and red headed sluts. She wants a nice, chilled Pinot Grigio.

"Hey Veronica. How are you?"

"Well thanks."

"Good to hear."

"You know, my offer still stands."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Veronica moves closer to Santana. Gene her bodyguard moves forward. She holds her had up and gets her drift. Angela and Chris also take the hint, they head to the VIP room.

"You do that. In the meantime" Veronica says as she slips out of her thongs and pulls Santana into her by her belt loops and puts her underwear in her front pocket. She then puts her index finger up to Santana's nose, trails it down her lips, to her chin and pulls her in for a kiss. But instead of a kiss Veronica licks her upper lip.

Santana is both disturbed and turned on by this action. She had considered giving Veronica another go, but the last two years she had already driven that Boxster three times too many. Yes, she's a fan of the classics, she just wants something automatic. A smooth ride.

"Ich will sitzen auf ihr Gesicht und ejakulat in den mund" Veronica says in perfect German. Santana doesn't understand most of what Veronica says, but she is sure she heard ejaculate somewhere in there.

"Right. Well, I'll see you later V" Santana smiles and continues to her secluded room of the VIP section.

"What's up San?"

"Hey Nate."

"What will it be tonight?"

"Blondes only."

Santana's sitting on the couch when she hears a familiar voice.

"You know, you really shouldn't be so free with all of these groupies."

Santana smiles at the gorgeous blonde. "You know Q, there's only one me and I'd really be doing the world a disservice if I didn't contribute to globalization."

Quinn waves at Gene, Angela and Chris. "Ah, so your plan is to spread your culture around the world?"

"No. My music takes care of that. I'm more interested in short-term investments and trades."

"I see, the ebb and flow of Santana Lopez's shoddy economics."

"Very funny Tubbers. I'll have you know I _almost_ considered taking the Porsche out for another spin."

"If you think a gas guzzling, high maintenance, flashy piece of aluminum is worth taking for another a spin, by all means." Santana laughs "If memory serves me correctly, each time you've taken her out for a spin she has crashed and it cost more than a few thousand dollars to fix the fender."

"Whatever." Santana rolls her eyes at Quinn's nearly accurate analogy.

"Anyway. What is the president of the U.N. in the mood for tonight?"

"Beyonce"

"Even with your status you have no chance in the next 15 lifetimes with Mrs. Sean Carter."

"A girl can dream."

Quinn rolls her eyes. A beautiful younger waitress named Kristen walks over and asks for their order. Santana orders a Cointreau Teese; Quinn orders a pomegranate martini.

"Sounds like you're more in the mood for burlesque" Quinn says as she winks at Santana

A few hours later after a couple of bottles of Moet, a few promises of intense sexual fulfillment, a marriage proposal and another pair of underwear—which she gave to Nate—Santana decided that the sea of beautiful blondes in the room were just not doing it for her, so she called it a night at this particular club.

Santana looks over at Quinn talking to a very statuesque brunette. Though Quinn was giving the woman a little more attention than necessary she knew it wouldn't go beyond a conversation.

"Hey Q, you ready?" Quinn nods in Santana's direction.

Quinn walks over to Santana and looks down at her watch. "Damn San, it's getting late. I really should head home."

"Come on Q, this is the first free night I'll have for the next few weeks."

"I wish I could, but I should really get home to Britt. You know she's only home for a few days and I would love to spend as much time as I can with my fiancé before she leaves for the next month."

"Shit Q. I totes forgot. I'm sorry. Maybe you should head home to the wifey."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. We're probably going to hit up Clear."

"San, maybe you should go home and relax."

"Q please, I'm 25 and it's still early. Besides it's pretty dry in here. There's another spot I'm going to check out."

"As your lawyer I would advise you to go home and take a night off"

"How about as my best friend you high five me and pay for these drinks" Quinn glares at Santana

"What? I pay you enough."

"San you know the drinks are on the house."

"Oh. Well, leave the waitress a nice tip and then you can go home to the wifey."

"Thanks for giving me permission to leave, your highness"

"Whatever bitch, I'll call you tomorrow."

Quinn leaves a $200 tip on the table and hugs Santana goodbye.

"Franks out back." Gene says

"Cool. Give me a sec." Santana says as she walks over to Kristen.

Gene nods.

"Kristen." Santana signals the girl over.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thanks." Santana smiles "What are you in school for again?"

Kristen is nervous. Santana can tell. "Political Science. Hopefully law school" she says.

"Right."

"You see those girls over there?" Santana points to the girls who are all over Angela and Chris. Kristen nods.

"Don't be like them. Don't be someone's stay at home trophy wife or a gold digging groupie. Stay in school. It's hard work, but believe me when I say the easy way isn't the best way; it'll pay off."

Kristen nods and smiles. As she walks away Santana adds $300 to Quinn's tip. What? Santana Lopez knows the good girls when she sees them. There are few when it comes to her, but they exist.

Santana walks out the back entrance into the cool night air with Gene in front and Angela and Chris in tow. Frank's opens the sedan's door.

"Where to next?" Angela asks clearly a little tipsy

"You guys call your drivers or take a cab. I'm gonna head home."

"Boo."

Santana chuckles. "Chill out. I'll see you guys next week at Amber's party."

"Ugh. Fine." Santana and Angela fist pump. Chris nods.

Santana gets in the back of the sedan. After a few seconds Frank is in the driver's seat. "Home, Ms. Lopez?"

"Frank…"

"Sorry ma'am. Home, San?"

"Sure." Santana sighs. She's much more exhausted than she thought. Fucking Q for always being right.

On the ride home from Chelsea there was an accident, so Frank took a detour through the Theater District. She avoids Broadway. But tonight for some reason she's attracted to the bright lights. Maybe she's more tipsy than she thought. Santana looks out of the window at Broadway. The billboards are so bright. There's one of her for CoverGirl over in Times Square. She never thought the day would come when that would happen. Sometimes she gets a little ahead of herself. Sometimes she needs a reality check. That's what Quinn's for. When she was in Lima, she was a closeted bitchy cheerleader who people feared because she didn't take anybody's shit. Now she's revered and feared because she's a famous bitch.

One of the billboards flickers and transitions to a new advertisement. It read: Wicked starring Rachel Berry. Santana froze. She put up her window, leaned back into the head rest and closed her eyes. What seemed like a minute later she hears Frank's voice. She jolted at the sound of her name.

"We're here San."

"Thanks Frank. I guess I was more exhausted then I thought."

Frank was quiet. He quickly got out of the driver's seat to open the door for Santana. He walks her into the lobby of her building. Gabe, the night security guard, calls for the elevator to take Santana to her penthouse.

When Santana gets to her place she walks straight to the living room. She makes no attempt to walk to her bed room. She sits on the couch and takes off her shoes. She lies on the couch. Within minutes she's sleeping, alone.

****A Boxster is similar to a Porsche**

****"Ich will sitzen auf ihr Gesicht und ejakulat in den mund" translates: "I want to sit on your face and cum in your mouth"**

**Read and Review. Thanks! : )**


	2. There's Always That One Person Part 1

**A/N: Thanks for the story alerts and support! If you like review! **

**A/N: I will be taking A LOT of creative liberties with this story. The more I write the more ideas I get.**

**A/N: I got the idea to use "'Round Midnight" Amy Winehouse's rendition. Ella Fitzgerald also recorded a rendition. For the sake of my story and because I like the lyrics I'm pretending that Santana writes the song. Though the song was written about 75 years before this fictitious story takes place, I really like it and it encapsulates some of what she's going through at this point in her life and how she's dealing with her past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "'Round Midnight" It is a jazz piece composed by Thelonius Monk. Bernie Hanighen wrote the lyrics. I adjusted the song a bit to fit Santana's personality.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or "My Boo"… They belong to Ryan Murphy & Co and Usher et al, respectively.**

**Enjoy!**

**There's Always that One Person…**

Santana woke up the next morning with an excruciating headache. She didn't realize she had drunk so much. Maybe it was the affects from the night in general. All she could remember was going out with Angela and Chris, seeing Veronica, talking with Quinn, and the waitress Kristen—she's a good kid. She was passed tired. She knows she should take a few more days off because she starts recording her new album in a couple of weeks. She has a shit ton of meetings to attend. She's not really in the mood. She wants more time. But that's the price you pay when you sign a contract obligating yourself to 4 studio albums. She's more than thrilled that this is her last album for the record company. The last couple of nights were really just random outings. If Santana was being honest she didn't have much time to hang out and gallivant like some of her peers. Some serious work had to be done; those few play days were over. After the release of this final studio album, she'll be focusing on her own record company: GoldStar Productions. In the meantime, she's scoping artists and writing songs.

"Good morning, San." Seta her assistant/"housekeeper" says as she makes her way through the penthouse apartment.

Santana is lost in her thoughts when she hears the middle aged woman's voice bellowing through her apartment. Seta was truly heaven sent. She was grateful for Seta because she seamlessly threaded into Santana's life as a confidant of sorts. Because both of her parents were surgeons and lived in Ohio, they weren't able to visit a lot. She loved her parents and they loved her; Cris and Isabel Lopez were very busy people and their schedules conflicted often. But when she made had a show in Cincinnati she always made sure her parents had front row seats and VIP passes. She knew her parents were proud and supported her, but she needed a stable figure in her life.

"What are you doing here Old Lady? I thought I gave you the day off."

Seta laughs. "I tell you no call me "Old Lady" San. I'm barely older than your mother."

"Yes ma'am" Santana says as she salutes Seta "What's in that bag? Anything for me?"

"Aye, yes. I have for you chocolate croissants." Seta walks towards Santana and sits next to her on the overstuffed couch.

"Ah, you're so good to me. What would I do without you?"

"San, you probably starve."

Santana laughs. "Anyway, why did Q call you over here? After the other day, the least I could do was give you today off. And I'm not really doing anything."

"But you see Quinn called me last night and asked me to come in for a few hours. Help you prepare for the day."

Santana rolls her eyes. Fucking Q. Always worried.

" Don't roll your eyes San" She knows Santana too well; she isn't even looking at her to know that she has rolled her eyes "Quinn is always right. I no understand why you fight her. She's stubborn; much worse than you."

"That's what I pay her." Santana chuckles "Seriously, you didn't have to do that I'm fine. As you can see there's only me."

"Well, Quinn assumed that you'd have a lady guest and wanted me to make sure she no take anything." Seta joked

Santana laughs. _Of course Q would ask Seta to come on her day off_. Seta was fierce. She was the take names, ask questions later kind of woman. Seta wasn't much bigger than Santana herself, but she was definitely a much bigger bitch—with all due respect. She took care of Santana. Quinn says that Santana only hired Seta because she's a M.I.L.F. Though Seta is a very beautiful woman that is not at all the reason Santana hired her. Santana was touched that Tubbers was concerned for her last night. But really she's fine.

"Maybe when I was 17 and I was really feeling myself with this whole celebrity thing." Santana says as she waves Seta off

"I see after 8 years not much has changed."

Santana puts her hand over her chest and gasps feigning shock at Seta's comment.

Of course Seta laughs at this. Santana is dramatic and rather hilarious. She's a diamond in the rough. It's so easy to see how she rose to such stardom. If it seems that Santana lives a relatively low-key life (aside from his occasional hook ups with loose ass women) it's because she does. Yes, Santana has the standard photo shoots, interviews and special appearances, but she puts so much into her music. Santana may have brass boobs, but her heart is open. She is very emotional; intensely raw. Her voice is unique and expressive. Even off pitch Santana is effective. If Seta was 20 years younger and even remotely interested in women, she'd give Santana a run for her money. _This young woman is so charismatic. She can win over any audience and capture anyone's attention. And she's beautiful and honest. If anyone calls Santana a bitch it's honestly because she is. When it comes to business and progress there is no stopping Santana. This business will eat you alive and leave your remains to be future destroyed by vultures. But that's why Santana has lasted and will last. She knows how to play the game incredibly well. She's hungry and creative and her passion and vision have catapulted her exactly where she should with a very long future in store._

"Old Lady, you're zoning out on me." Santana says as she nudges Seta's shoulder

"Just thinking" she says pensively "now what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Still going to do absolutely nothing."

"So you say. I don't think you know how to do nothing."

"I actually do nothing quite well. See, I'm doing absolutely nothing." Santana says breaking apart her croissant.

"You're stuffing your face and eating with your hands."

"Ah, the simple things. I'm enjoying this because I know this will be the last croissant I'll be able to eat for a while."

"With your exercise regimen, I'm quite sure that you'll burn off that croissant in no time."

"Yeah, well, it pays to be active" Santana lies back on the couch after she finishes half her croissant

# # # #

After a day of doing "nothing", Santana decided to update her twitter. It was annoying, but as antana says, "these are the times we're living in it's not so bad to keep in touch with fans".

**SanLopez **Santana Lopez

Did NOTHING today… felt great. Now off to make music. #midnightfollies

**Brittany_** Brittany Pierce

SanLopez #creativegems #midnightfollies loooove you!

# # # #

Santana preferred to use the studio at night. She did some of her best recording at that time. The night was quiet. She loved the isolation booth. No sound comes in and she can just concentrate on her music. Some people say that's just one of her weird quirks as a musician. She doesn't argue. She lets people assume what they will. She can tell the difference between day and night even when time seems to move fast. But when she's in the studio time stands still. There's no limit to what she can do. She'd live in there if she could. After much thought she got into the business to make music, but so much followed. If it could just be her and her guitar she'd be fine.

This is what her album will be about her love for the music. She wants to emphasize this transitional period in her life. She's moving on from Yes Independent Records and onto GoldStar Entertainment. She has grown so much over her last three albums—as a person and as an artist, but this one has to tell the audience something. She wants to thank her fans for sticking around; show then how she has grown as an artist; show them where she's currently creatively and a glimpse of what they can expect in the future. But there's also the bottom line. Her last album sold well; it's certified platinum. This album she wants to bare her soul. A lot of what she has written already some really deep lyrics, but she needs more. This is not enough. She wants 12 songs on the album—she already finished writing four. She's working on five, and is completely lost on the last three. She seriously thought about bringing in a collaborator, but all of the words have to be authentic. She can't have it any other way. She would somehow feel like she's not only cheating her fans, but herself as well.

_This is my love letter. This is me_. Santana thought to herself. _I cannot transition and leave them second guessing. This whole time I've played by their rules. I've been the sexy woman with the sultry voice. I want more passion, more intensity. I feel it. It's flowing through me; I just have to get it right. I need something more. Something my last album lacked was purpose. There was "passion" and "intensity", but I needed more love, more soul. If I'm being honest none of my previous albums were my voice. Even the songs I'd written solo were my idea of what other people wanted. I need to just show them me. Santana Lopez the person. I'm digging. Deep. _

"San. Are you ready?" Dradis the studio's audio engineer interrupts Santana's thoughts. There are always at least four people in the studio. But she's almost always alone in the isolation booth. They can hear her, but she can't hear them.

"Uh, yeah. Give me another minute." Dradis nods.

Santana closes her eyes and inhales deeply. She frees her mind a bit. Tonight isn't about her album. Tonight is about relaxing. In the next few weeks she'll have more than enough time for that. It has been so long since she has been in the studio, she just needs to relax. This is her therapy. This is her space where it is just about her and the music. No accompaniments other than her guitar. No producers. No nagging. No retakes. Just raw emotion. She's happy and hurting at the same time.

# # # #

For two week now, Santana has been going to the studio around midnight. For the first time since two weeks ago, she thought of Rachel. When they were in high school, Santana would always make sure to kiss Rachel most nights around midnight. She wanted to end and begin the day with a kiss from Rachel. For so long in her career she had hidden Rachel. Sure she was out, but she kept the secrets of that love Coca-Cola new recipe hidden. Mostly because when she started out she decided it was best to be single. She needed Rachel to focus on her dreams and NYU instead of bringing her into her instability. Because when you're just starting out in the business there are a lot of sacrifices you have to make. Rachel and her dreams were among them. Now here she was, ready to face her demons. She didn't want to hide anymore. She wanted full exposure. She was completely willing to unplug herself.

So she took her pen to the pad and this is what she had come up with:

It begins to tell,  
>'round midnight, midnight.<br>I do pretty well, till after sundown,  
>[Dinnertime] I'm feelin' sad;<br>But it really gets bad,  
>'round midnight. <p>

Memories always start 'round midnight  
>Haven't got the heart to stand those memories,<br>When my heart is still with you,  
>And midnight knows it, too. <p>

When a [fight] we had needs mending,  
>Does it mean that our love is ending.<br>[Babe] I need you, lately I find  
>You're out of my heart,<br>And I'm out of my mind. 

Let our hearts take wings'  
>'round midnight, midnight<br>Let the angels sing,  
>for your returning.<br>Till our love is safe and sound.  
>And midnight comes around. <p>

Feelin' sad,  
>really gets bad<br>Round...Round...Round...Mid...night...

"San. That was incredible" Dradis says as he speaks through the intercom. Santana smiles .

"Hey. Come out here for a second. I want to talk to you about something."

A few minutes later Santana and Dradis are sitting in front of the soundboard listening to the song. Santana almost didn't recognize her own voice.

"Where did this come from?"

"Excuse me?"

Dradis laughs. "This song? The chords?"

"I just felt like letting go."

"Sounds like it. Are we using this?"

"For…?"

"The album?"

"What?"

"This should finds its way on the album. I'll call Marcus, Rich and the rest and have them listen. But you know if they like it you don't have much of a choice?"

Santana nods. She understands.

**A/N: So that you all may get better acquainted with me I will incorporate random things, ideas, characters, quotes, from my favorite TV shows, books, movies, writers, artists, places, etc. This chapter includes an object from Battlestar Galactica, but it's not used in the same way. If anyone can guess what the object is, I will include something of your favorites in the story. **

**Reviews, compliments, criticisms, and suggestions are welcomed**


	3. There's Always That One Person Part 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and story alerts! **

**A/N: I'm taking lots and lots of creative liberties for your entertainment!**

**momo0424: My apologies for not shouting you out in the previous chapter. You were my first reviewer and that means a lot! Thanks for your support and showing Seta some love!**

**Adannels: Thanks! Here is Rachel. I'll give you a smidge of background. There will be some in depth background soon-ish.**

**dogsrock7699: I'm glad you like they story! They will be back on track in time. But I can't give you want you want so easily ; )**

**Songs: "Hometown Glory"(mention only) and "My Same" by Adele. I've adjusted the song a bit for the sake of this fictitious story. I'm also borrowing "Someone Like You" (mention only) and "Set Fire to the Rain", both by Adele**

**Disclaimer2: I am not affiliated with Summertime Entertainment. I do not own "Dorothy of Oz" it was property of Summertime Entertainment.**

**Disclaimer3: I do not own Glee. If I did own Glee Santana Lopez would be getting her mack on with Rachel Berry. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy & Co.**

**Enjoy!**

**There's Always that One Person…**

**6 months later…**

It was a beautiful spring morning and Rachel was excited to be back in New York City. Rachel stood on her balcony breathing in the fresh air; she was grateful she didn't have allergies. New York City's air was much better than LA's. She looked out over Central Park and decided it was the perfect morning to go for a walk.

When she walked from the elevator her assistant Jen was waiting.

"Good morning, Jen"

"Good morning, Rachel."

"Mitch's outside."

"Good. I'm taking Marley for a walk." Jen nods "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, you have lunch with Jess Alpert at that café over on 3rd street. While you're doing that I'm going to have Max take Marley to get a haircut—"

Rachel interrupts "Ok. Call Jess and tell her we'll have lunch over at the new place on 7th avenue. I've been dying to try them. Tell Max to not get Marley's hair too short. Buy her a new jacket and a few new toys—he destroyed that ball I bought him when we got back.

"Yes. Ok. You have an appointment with your stylist at 4. Then there's that album release party—"

"I forgot about that. Yeah, I don't really feel like going."

"Mitch kind of thinks you should go."

"No."

"It could be good for you."

"How was that?"

"Well, you've just spent like 4 years in LA and since you've been here you've been with your Broadway crew. He thinks it's best for you to be more sociable and it never hurts to network."

"Fine. But you're going with me."

"Am I still getting paid?"

"So now I have to pay you to hang out with me?"

"And you question why Mitch insisted you go the this party… hanging out with your assistant."

Rachel laughs. "Fiiine. You don't have to go. You could just stay in with your girlfriend while she studies for the bar."

Jen thinks for a minute. The party was obviously a much better option. She enjoys giving her boss a hard time.

"It's taking way too long for you to think about this. I'll give you and Steph those courtside Knicks tickets… All playoff" Rachel said. She wasn't going to use the tickets anyway

"Deal." Jen laughs. "I would have done it for free."

"I would've paid you."

# # # #

Rachel and Mitchel are sitting on the balcony. Central Park really was beautiful. For the second time in a matter of minutes Rachel still can't get enough of the view.

"Rachel Berry, you are gorgeous!"

"Eat your heart out Mitchel Hanson" Rachel said as she winked at Mitchell "What are you doing here? We weren't supposed to get together until next week."

"Well, I really have a hectic day ahead of me; I wanted to see you and ask you if you're going to the album release party?"

"Unfortunately."

"Why are you so glum about it?"

"Because I don't really want to go; wasn't really my scene."

"Just because you're back on Broadway doesn't mean you have to be a bore. Relaxation time was over. You've been back a few months. It's time to branch out my dear."

"I'm not boring. I'll have you know I'd been in rehearsals for six days a week the 6 weeks I was back and now I have eight shows a week. When I have my down time I just want to relax. Not go to some flashy album release party."

"Listen sweetie, I know you've been on auto-pilot these past few years, but now you're back living your dream in the city you love."

"I don't mind being in New York and having my first lead on Broadway. It's just I'm getting used to the rush of it all."

"I see… you've had too much air. You're too relaxed. That California sun has broken your rigid east coast disposition."

Rachel laughs. "It's not just that. I never imagined I'd get recognition in film before my Broadway debut. It's like I have to prove myself. I feel like I'm always proving myself."

Mitch chuckles. "You're not the only one Ms. Berry. But you have proven yourself. Your reviews are astounding. The cast loves you. This all just confirms that I made the best decision when I suggested you for the role."

"And for that I am eternally grateful. It's just I feel that there's something missing."

"How about we just take this one step at a time? You'll go to the part tonight, enjoy yourself. Then since the theater will be dark for a few days we'll go to that nice spa in Arizona. How does that sound?"

She could definitely use the break. "That sounds wonderful." Rachel says smiling.

"So was that why you came all the way over here at—" Rachel looks at her watch "6:45 in the morning?"

"No. I actually called Mike to discuss an opportunity, but he suggested I speak to you myself. So I called Jen and she told me this was the only time you might be free."

"Wow. I must really be important for you to leave Seth at this hour."

Mitch chuckles. "He'll live."

"So. What was this opportunity that you'd like to discuss?"

"As you know, you only signed a six month contract for Wicked. You only have 6 weeks left of your contract and they've asked you to stay on—you have yet to commit—"

"Ok. What are you fishing for?"

"Well, this opportunity will allow you to keep working while also taking a break from the hectic worlds of films and Broadway."

"I'm listening."

"I have a friend over at Summertime Entertainment and they are working on a new computer-animated 3D film, "Dorothy of Oz". I suggested your name. Last week they came out to see you perform."

"Ok."

"They want you to voice Dorothy."

"Come again?"

"They want you to voice Dorothy. They already have the rest of the characters casted. They were searching for the perfect voice. Your name was mentioned. I highly suggested you after I heard the news and from there the decision had been made."

"Wow."

"So… How about it?"

"I'm assuming you've already talked to Mike about this."

"Of course."

"When would the project begin?"

"They want to have a meeting with you next week and if all goes well, there will be a table read November 14th and then studio recording from there."

Rachel chuckles. "You're really in the 'know'. Maybe you should've been my manager."

"Yeah, but then I'd be forced to find you jobs and that would take the fun out of our friendship."

"Touché."

"It's all in a day's work."

"Well, I'll let you know when we get back from our spa weekend."

"Sure thing. Listen, I know you have a busy schedule ahead of you so I'll be going. I'll see you tonight". Mitch stands. Rachel mocks hiss move. He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

# # # #

The high line room of the Standard Hotel in Manhattan was decorated very stylishly. The room was dark. It holds a quiet intensity. It was so Santana.

After Jen had told her whose album was being released, she was hesitant about going. It had been a while since she had seen her gorgeous former best friend/ ex-girlfriend. But they are in the same city and they can't stay away each other forever. Right? There were a few people she had recognized from the west coast music scene. They all had friendly conversation. When the gossip mill started running Rachel merely smiled and nodded. When it got to be too much she walked away. Rachel involved herself in many things, but gossip wasn't one of those things. As she made her way through the room she noticed a very familiar blonde.

"Brittany?"

Brittany has been standing by the bar looking as if she was waiting for someone. She hasn't aged a bit. Granted it has only been 8 years, but she looks amazing. Brittany turns around with a huge smile on her face.

"Rachel?"

Brittany gripped Rachel into a hug. Brittany still gave the best hugs.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my girlfriend." Rachel frowns at thwas news. Brittany was here with her girlfriend, which could only mean one thing. Rachel immediately feels nauseas. She has always known Brittany and Santana had a thing for each other. But whatever, it doesn't matter now. She and Santana had been broken up since sophomore year of college and she hadn't seen her since they spent two weeks together after her graduation. She had no claims on Santana.

"That's lovely. It's incredible that you're so supportive."

"Yeah. She's been very busy. I'm glad she's finally finished with this project. We're totally going to Turks and Cacaos when this is over."

"Sounds nice. So how long have you two been together?" Like she had any right to ask this question.

"Since junior year of college. So almost six years."

"S-six years?" There weren't many times that Rachel Berry stammered, but she couldn't believe they had been together for six years. _Santana cheated on Brittany with me? She lied to me? She told me that we couldn't be together because she promoting her album and she didn't want it to distract me from my dreams. Granted, we weren't in a relationship the last time we were together, but still! She took me to Italy and we made love like every night. I am such an idiot. That's why she encouraged me take that role in, "Blue Sky". Yes, that was the movie that sent my career on an amazing trajectory, but wow. I was the other woman. Rachel Berry was nobody's other woman._

"Rachel? Rachel?" Brittany asked pulling Rachel from her reverie. "You zoned out on me there."

"I'm so sorry. Sometimes I get caught up with my thoughts. Would you remind repeating what you said?"

"Oh. I was asking what you're doing in New York. I thought you were in LA."

"No. I've been here a little more than five months. I'm actually working on Wicked."

"That's amazing. I'm glad you're finally living your dream. Even with all your success in Hollywood you'd come to New York and take Broadway by storm."

It was really hard to hate Brittany. She was so genuine and it wasn't even sickening.

"Thank you. I'm incredibly humbled."

"We're totally going to see your show."

"That. Would. Be. Nice."

"Hey babe." Brittany said looking over Rachel's shoulder. She was sporting a megawatt smile. Rachel didn't want to turn around. She couldn't see Santana after all this time… and with Brittany of all people. As she felt Santana walk closer her kneed nearly gave out. She closed her eyes to keep her cool. When she opened her eyes it was Santana, but another blonde.

"Quinn?"

Quinn put a protective hold around Brittany's waist.

"Rachel?" Quinn immediately enveloped Rachel in a hug.

Rachel loosened up as Quinn hugged her. She was relieved that Brittany was in fact not with Santana.

"How are you Quinn?"

"I'm great. How are you? What are you doing here? Not here in New York, I heard Wicked's going well, but here at San's release party?"

"My PR people think it'll do me good to socialize with my New York peers."

"And they're right. New York is where the magic happens" Quinn winks.

"Absolutely."

"I take it you haven't seen her yet?" Quinn asked

"I have not."

"She should be here in a bit." Quinn saw that Rachel was visibly nervous "Hey relax. She won't bite you."

Rachel decided to change the subject. "I know that Brittany's a dancer, but she says she's here to support you. How is that?"

Quinn thought for a moment. "I'm San's lawyer. This is her last album with the record company. We actually started our own entertainment company. We actually start up officially when San finishes touring."

"Wow Quinn congratulations. That is amazing."

"Thanks. I actually have to mingle a bit. Just in case I don't see you the rest of the night here's my card." Rachel accepts Quinn's card.

"Babe, I'm gonna catch up with Rachel. I'll fine you a bit later." Quinn nods. She whispers something in Brittany's ear. Brittany blushes. Quinn places a chaste kiss on her lips and leaves.

"You two are beautiful together."

"Thanks."

"How about a drink?"

"Sure."

Rachel and Brittany grab a couple of drinks and head over to a more secluded area. They talk about what they have been up to since high school. They talked about their careers and how difficult it was getting into the business. They also discussed current event and politics. Surprisingly, Brittany was a fountain of knowledge. Rachel felt guilty for not trying harder to keep in touch with Brittany.

"Rachel I have been looking everywhere for you." Jen comes over. She clearly has had a couple of drinks. Rachel isn't upset though. She's her plus one. She should be enjoying herself. "Oh. I'm so sorry I'm interrupting you and your new friend." Jen wiggles her eyes

"What? No. This is Brittany. A friend from high school."

"Oooh."

"Brittany this is my lovely assistant Jen."

"Nice to meet you Jen." Brittany offers her hand

"Pleasure Brittany." Jen accepts Brittany's hand and holds a little longer than she should have. But Brittany's friendly. She's not offended by the gesture/

"Are you enjoying your night Jen?" Brittany asked

"I am now." Jen gets very flirty once she has a few drinks in her, but it's nothing to be too concerned with. She appreciates beautiful women and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her relationship with Steph.

Brittany giggled. Brittany was also susceptible to flirting from what Rachel remembered. She had a feeling that Brittany also wouldn't mess around on Quinn.

Brittany and Jen talked while Rachel nursed her merlot and got lost in her thoughts.

# # # #

"Ladies and Gentleman. Gaydies and Gentleladies." He paused for effect "Good evening, my name is Marcus Deitch. We at Yes Independent Records would like to thank you all for joining us this evening to celebrate the release of Santana Lopez's final project with our company. Though this is a sad day for the label, this is a proud day for me—and not just because "Someone Like You" has been number one for a month and "'Round Midnight" has been on the charts for seven weeks." A few audience members laugh.

" For those of you who don't know, I'd like to share this story with you all; for those of you who do know, shut your asses up and listen again: a little more than eight years ago I was visiting my little brother's quaint dive bar to show some support—"

"That quaint little dive bar just opened its fourth location in Dallas." Someone shouted from the audience

"Anyway. Where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Ah. Yes. So I was at my little brother's _quaint_ dive bar and I saw one of the most beautiful young women I'd ever seen in my entire existence. Being a 32-year-old gay man I immediately asked myself two questions: Am I really gay? And if I'm not would Richard mind?" The audience erupted with laughter.

"No. Seriously, I was completely drawn to her. She was so beautiful. So poised. But she had this intensity about her. I couldn't shake her. I found myself leering at her the whole night. I noticed that she turned away every guy and girl who approached her. I thought she was being a bitch, but I later found out she had a loving, beautiful girlfriend waiting for her at home. So I immediately dispelled the notion that we might run away together." Another bout of laughter roared through the hall. "But on a more serious note, she surprised the hell out of me when she got up to the stage to sing. She belted out an unparalleled rendition of "Valerie"; it was incredibly unique to her. Her voice was amazing. Sultry, soulful, sexy. There was so much passion and intensity. Now, when I had initially saw her, I was going to offer her my card just to put her in touch with a few of my contacts. But after I heard her sing, I knew I had to hold onto her. She was something special. Let me tell you all, it was no easy feat to get this one under my wing, but after much stalking it I got her to see the light. She has grown so much from the smart- ass—literally, this girl gave up UCLA pre-med because of my promises of eminent fame and success—talented young women to a beautiful, creative, passionate artist. I can go on and on about how incredibly talented and amazing she is, but I'll let you all be the judge of that. Without further ado, performing select songs from her new album, Santana Lopez, "Set Fire to the Rain"

The room again erupted into applause, but this time it was boisterous and exciting. There was cheering, shouting, and whistling. This was a big deal. Rachel had never felt more proud of another person.

Rachel had been so captivated by Marcus' speech. She had never heard someone speak so lovingly and highly about another person. But Santana deserved every accolade and more. Rachel watched Santana move her way through the room. Marcus had been accurate about her poise. She was still so beautiful. Those billboards and mag photos did her very little justice.

"Thank you Marc for those eloquent words. Oh, Marc. Not too much I can say about this guy." Santana chuckled "Hello everyone. Thank you all for being here tonight. You know what? If you all don't mind, I'd just like to take a few minutes to say something about Marc—"

"Go for it" The same guy yelled out to Santana

"Thanks for your permission George. Everybody that's Marc's brother George. You all should really check out his _quaint_ dive bar. I believe there's one coming to NYC soon." Santana winked at George

"But uh, back to Marc. I am incredibly observational so I totally saw him checking me out that night. But after he leered at me for 20 minutes and then followed me for about 30, I realized that this guy was the biggest closest case. I mean, he didn't stand a chance. Once I realized he was totally harmless, I accepted his business card and we began our hectic, but beautiful journey together." Santana looked at Marc with so much love and adoration. "Marc, you're such a huge part of my life. There are really no words I could use to describe what we've been through and how grateful I am to have had such a fabulous person bring me into this very dangerous, but very exciting world of musical artistry. As I leave this phase of my life I hold on to all you've taught me. You're my brother and my friend. You're my mentor and an incredible role model. This is your night as much as it is mine. Te amo, Marc."

Rachel was taken aback. She hardly recognized this woman. She liked this Santana.

"All right. Let's get to why you all are here tonight. My goal for this album, "Set Fire to the Rain" is to expose myself in a different way. It deals with love and choices; it tackles what seems to be impossible; it expresses the unimaginable. When I decided to get into this business I made a lot of sacrifices—as many of us do. As people began enjoying my music more, the decisions I had to make became greater. I dropped out of high school and took the GED. I turned down UCLA's pre-med program because a man told me I was special and I could change the world. I always thought it would be through medicine. But I am far away from a research lab and surgical table. With that decision, I have no regrets. I let go of love. Well, not love exactly because it's still very much here; but I let go of the woman I loved. I had one last chance to hold onto her, but I had to let her go so that she could live her dream. My dream was taking off and she was just getting started. I wanted to give her the world, so I did; at least I thought I did. This was the only way I knew how. She is no one's supporting actress. She's always a leading lady. She'll always be my leading lady. So with that I dedicate this album to her, Mi estrella. This is me setting fire to the rain with "My Same":

You said I'm stubborn and I never give in  
>I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening<br>You say I'm selfish, I agree with you on that  
>I think you're giving out in way too much in fact<br>I say we've [known each other for quite a few years]  
>You say I've known you longer my dear<br>You like to be so close, I like to be alone  
>[You] like to sit on chairs and [I] prefer the floor<br>Walking with each other, think we'll never match at all, but we do  
>But we do, but we do, but we do<p>

I thought I knew myself, somehow you know me more  
>I've never known this, never before<br>You're the first to make up whenever we argue  
>I don't know who I'd be if I didn't know you<br>[You're] so provocative, [I'm] so conservative  
>[You're] so adventurous, [I'm] so very cautious, combining<br>You think we would and we do, but we do, but we do, but we do

Favoritism ain't my thing but,  
>In this situation I'll be glad...<p>

Favoritism ain't my thing, but this situation I'll be glad to make an exception

You said I'm stubborn and I never give in  
>I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening<br>You say I'm selfish, I agree with you on that  
>I think you're giving out in way too much in fact<br>I say we've [known each other quite a few years]  
>You say I've known you longer my dear<br>You like to be so close, I like to be alone  
>[You] like to sit on chairs and [I] prefer the floor<br>Walking with each other, think we'll never match at all, but we do

Rachel melted. If ever there was a grand gesture of love this was it. This is what most girls dream of: an immense display of love. Jack Dawson had nothing on Santana Lopez. Robin Thick, who? Her name alone carries power. She's sexy, sultry, and soulful. She's simply exquisite.

After the song ended the room was silent. It definitely was not because the song was unmoving or boring. It was so raw and emotional. It was everything that Santana wasn't before, but it's everything she is now.

After the audience was taken away from their reverie by a guy who shouted, "More", Santana continued with "'Round Midnight" and "Hometown Glory". To say that the audience was impressed was an understatement. It was a very intimate moment. It was a very beautiful, affecting experience. It was possible that everyone in the room that night felt a connection with Santana. Who herself felt so free and powerful.

**A/N: There's at least one more part to "There's Always that One Person..." I'll see what happens with the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Reviews are love. And I want some love. : )**


	4. There's Always That One Person Part 3

**A/N: Hello! Again, thanks for all of your reviews and alerts! This will more than likely be the last chapter for the year. Happy New Year! I wish you all peace and love for the new year and beyond!**

**lag33: Thanks so much! Here's more! : p**

**parker88: WELCOME to the fold. Hehe. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for your support.**

**momo0424: You're awesome! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or "Someone Like You", they belong to Ryan Murphy & Co and Adele Adkins et al, respectively.**

**Enjoy!**

There's Always That One Person…

After Santana finished her set she wanted to relax for a bit. She wanted to breathe. She was happy that she finished her album in a timely manner. She was used to deadlines and demands, but she wanted to be extra careful with this project. From what her singles showed she had done well. She had to wait for the album sales to come in and then she'd know for certain. It is well known that in the entertainment industry passion projects don't fare well, but this was beyond a passion project; this was her soul's yearning. It was everything she needed to say. She would have to wait for the numbers to come in and prepare herself for her final tour—for a while at least. The music is ripped, the cases are sealed, the CDs have been delivered and Amazon and itunes are ready to go. _Tonight is for enjoyment_. She thought.

Santana mingled with the crowd for a few hours. She caught up with Brittany—it had been a while since she had seen her. She and Quinn discussed GoldStar Entertainment and what's going on with the tour. A bunch of people discussed future collaborations. There were certain aspects of "being in demand" she didn't think she'd ever get used to. When she felt like she was suffocating she excused herself. She walked through the crown politely nodding at people acknowledging she saw them.

Santana stood on the terrace. She breathed. She exhaled. She repeated the regimen a few times. It was such a beautiful fall night. The Hudson River sparkled this night. The scene reminded her of a starry night. She looked up to the sky and there weren't many stars in the sky. She looked back out at the river. _The simple things… so beautiful_. _I didn't see it above me because it is right in front of me. _She thought. She was fishing for an experience, her mind just worked this way. But because of that she would lock those thoughts in her memory for later use.

She tried to keep her mind off work for a few minutes, but she couldn't. She needed a break. She had been promoting her album for a few weeks. She still had another month or so of promoting. Then she had to put the final touches on the tour with rehearsals and such. She would have a two week vacation and then then her six month world tour would begin. She wasn't complaining or anything, she was just exhausted. But she had to keep it up and fresh. She enjoyed the rush of performing; she enjoyed some of the perks that came with fame, but when the lights faded and the party was over she was alone. Not lonely, just alone.

"So, this is what's it's like to have all of your dreams come true?" Rachel said gesturing around the space of the Highline Room.

Santana froze as she continued looking out over the river. She didn't have to turn around to know who that voice belonged to.

"This is what happens when new dreams come true." Santana said as she turned to Rachel.

"What happens to old dreams?"

"They still exist… they inspire new dreams."

Santana stared at Rachel for a moment. She could never get enough of those beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Are you going to just stare at me all night?"

Santana playfully glared at Rachel.

"Yep." Santana chuckled.

"Very funny Lopez."

"Well, it has been a while."

"Too long" Rachel stared at Santana lovingly "I didn't even know this was your party until this afternoon. You could've called to invite me."

"Yeah, then that would have taken away from the mystery of it all. Actually I didn't invite you" There was no malice or spite in Santana's words, but Rachel felt the sting "I'm still surprised that the "all-knowing" Rachel Berry neglected to ask whose party you'd be attending. That busy, huh?"

Rachel glared. "Don't be such a smart ass San."

"I see someone's using adult language these days."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana. Santana couldn't help but smirk; Rachel was just too adorable.

"You were incredible. Everything is just so beautiful." Rachel stared into Santana's eyes. Santana felt a bit off balance. It was like Rachel could see beyond her soul.

Santana nodded.

A comfortable silence took over. Santana had one million questions and couldn't bring herself to ask any of them.

"I'm proud of you." Rachel said. This was the first time Rachel has admitted that to Santana. Santana believed it. There was so much love in those four little words.

"That means a lot, Rach." Santana smiled at Rachel. How could she not. She had made the right decision. Rachel was proud of her.

There was a sudden ringing which caused both women to jolt a bit. Rachel took her phone from her clutch. Rachel's face was as bright as a Christmas tree. "Excuse me San, I've to take this."

"Hey baby" Rachel answered as she walked away.

Santana returned her attention to the Hudson. She stood there lost in her thoughts. She thought about everything and nothing.

Rachel returned after a few minutes.

"Nikki says hello."

"How is Dr. Bellino?"

"She's fine. Her residency is kicking her in the ass."

"I'm sure."

"Hey San." Seta says as she walked over to the two women "It's time for your final number"

"Right."

"Hola, Rachel. What a surprise seeing you here this wonderful evening." Santana rolled her eyes. She wasn't stupid she knew damned well that Seta and Marcus had something to do with Rachel being at her album release party.

"It is very nice to see you again, Seta. How have you been?"

"Been ok. Trying to keep our girl here in line. You know how she is?"

Rachel smiled. She knew exactly how Santana was.

"Well ladies, I hate to break up your reunion, but I have a song to sing."

"Oh. Another song?"

"Yeah. I have to leave them with something to keep them coming back." Santa winked and walked away

"Rachel, now that you back in town, don't hesitate to call. Here take my card. We'll do lunch. You still vegan?"

Rachel shook her head no.

"You've finally seen the light."

"I'm a pescitarian. It got to be too much after a while. I wasn't getting adequate nutrition."

"Well, you are glowing. Skin is still beautiful as ever. But you are looking a little thin."

Rachel chuckled.

"Call me next week. I make you seafood paella."

Rachel smiled. She couldn't possibly turn down Seta or her cooking. When she and San were together Seta was very accommodating to her dietary restrictions.

"Absolutely." Rachel said.

Seta leaned in for a hug and kissed Rachel on the cheek. With that she smiled and went after Santana.

After about 15 minutes the room darkened—somehow that was possible. The room quieted completely. It was if no one was in the space. There was a slow piano introduction. The stage lights spotlighted Santana. After a couple of measure she began to sing:

I heard, that your settled down.  
>That you, found a girl and your married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you.<p>

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold it back or hide from the light.<p>

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited.  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,  
>That for me, it isn't over.<p>

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best, for you too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.

You'd know, how the time flies.  
>Only yesterday, was the time of our lives.<br>We were born and raised in a summer haze.  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days.<p>

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,  
>That for me, it isn't over.<p>

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you say:-  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yay.<p>

Nothing compares, no worries or cares.  
>Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<p>

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you say:-  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay yeh yeah.

Rachel stood in place. She had heard every word of the song just as she had heard every word of every song Santana sang. She felt each of Santana's emotions. Even though she was among the select few who knew the depths of the songs, she couldn't help but feel like just another member of the audience: an admirer of the gorgeous artist. Because she had prior commitments she wouldn't dare react the way her body and her heart wanted her to so at the end of the song she left.

As the lights rose Santana looked out into the crowd for Rachel. She was so tiny she could barely see her. She bowed, gave her thanks and walked off the stage in search of Rachel. She finally saw her walking toward the exit with a stumbling blonde. Before she could reach her Marcus grabbed her arm to talk last minute logistics. She stood there. She wasn't listening to anything he was saying. Her mind was only on Rachel.

Rachel was completely distracted with Jen. Her goal was getting Jen home. After Rachel dropped Jen off at home to an overly concerned Steph, she got in her sedan and Ramon made his way across town to her penthouse. The night had been a culmination of emotions and it was too overwhelming.

Santana found solace in her studio well into the night. She just strummed on her guitar.

As she strung the wrong chord, Rachel dropped a glass of water.

A slew of memories came into each woman's mind, but all they could think was:

before the fame…

**A/N: That will be all for "There's Always That One Person…"**

**A/N: I have a surprise for you lovelies! : )**

**Read and Review. Comment. Criticize. Praise. Question. Suggest. Any and all are welcome. **


	5. Stuck in Between Part 1

**A/N: Happy New Year... again! I hope everyone enjoyed themselves bringing in the new year! Thank you all for your alerts, reviews and support!**

**A/N: L'Auberge de Sedona in AZ is a real place. I've never been, so I've taken quite a few creative liberties.**

**WARNING: There are some surprises and twists. And will be from here on, but not too many. If you don't want to know don't read. Some of you might not like it. But I'm all about a good story that's a fusion of drama, romance, and humor. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee... If I did, Rachel and Santana would get their mack on like all of the time (and Quinn would watch or join... whichever). They'd all live in a lesbian colony or somewhere in Tribeca and have Pezfababies! **

The next afternoon Santana and Quinn were sitting in Quinn's office at Fabray Entertainnment Law Group. Santana loved Quinn's office. It was such a representation of her. It was sleek and contemporary. Pristine and sophisticated. There were a couple of each recognition plaques and awards on one side of the office. It wasn't gaudy or pretentious, just a showcase of some of her accomplishments-she was damn proud. In fact, Santana was damned proud and in awe of Quinn; which is among many reasons why she hired her in the first place. Quinn was young, but she was ambitious, smart and intelligent-being smart and intelligence are totally different. Quinn was simply amazing. Santana looked at her desk there were a pictures of her and Brittany; and quite a few of the two of them. They showed Quinn's softer side; that only she and Brittany got to see.

"So how was it talking with Rach? You guys ok?"

"Yeah. I think so. I don't know"

"How does she feel about the album?"

"I'm not sure we didn't really discuss it."

"Why not?"

"Well because her _wife_ called and Seta came to get me for the final song. And after the set I tried to talk to her, but shit got in the way. I'm still mad at you by the way."

"What? Why?"

"You, Seta and Marcus invited her to my party without telling me."

"You were taking too long. And I didn't invite her Marcus and Seta did."

"I was going to hit her up about it eventually. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh. Hey Rach. I know I haven't seen you since we spent the most romantic two weeks together in Italy-nearly 5 years ago-and we haven't spoken since, but listen I heard you moved back to New York and I'm wondering if you and your wife would like to come to my album release party?'"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Not exactly. A simple personal invite would have suffice, but you took too long, so Seta did it."

"I was busy."

Santana could only ever be this open-without lyrics-with Quinn and Seta. _Speaking of Seta where the hell is the Old Lady? _ Santana could have written and recorded a million songs about her relationship with Rachel, but she chose the 12 that currently made up "Set Fire to the Rain". So Quinn called it a love letter and in some respects it was, but it was also an album of redemption, truth, love and selflessness. She loves Rachel. Always have and probably always will. That's where part of the inspiration for "Someone Like You" came from. The other part was from a fan who had told her about how his long-time ex-girlfriend had fell in love with and was getting married to someone else. He explained that he didn't have his shit together and they drifted apart. When she left him he worked so hard to be a better man, for her and for himself. He insisted that he wouldn't stop until she was his wife; because with her there are no boundaries. He told Santana that he knew that she was his soul mate and that he would wait a thousand lifetimes for her. That confession and letter ignited something in Santana. She contacted him; Ben. Told him she was touched by his situation and asked him if he would come to New York to have lunch with her. He immediately accepted. She offered to pay for everything, but he respectfully declined. Santana later found out that he was a snobbish trust fund kid from California, who once thought a little too highly of himself. He admitted that had a lot to do with the downfall of his relationship. Although he was a bit snobbish he was also intelligent and decent. They became good acquaintances. Whenever she was in L.A. or he was in New York they'd try to have lunch or dinner. At first she thought it might be weird becoming close with a fan, but that turned out to be a non-issue. She appreciated Ben. She gave him partial credit for the lyrics and offered him a percentage. He declined and insisted that the proceeds got to his favorite charity, Children's Art Education Fund. He believed in the arts and was appalled by the lack of art programs in public schools. Santana thought that was an amazing gesture. She went a step further and matched his contribution. And also 10 percent of the profit from the single went to the fund. Santana gave him a heartfelt recognition in the "thank you" section in her album booklet.

The couple of years Ben and Santana had known each other, he and Ashley had become friends again. She had called off the wedding because her feelings for Ben were too strong and she had seen a surge of growth in their time apart. They weren't back together, but they were friends. And Ben that was OK.

Before Santana and Rachel were lovers they were friends; they had grown up together. When she found a few months ago that Rachel had gotten married she wasn't upset. Of course she felt a bit jealous. In some ways she felt slighted, but she was also happy for her. She knew Rachel well enough to know that she wouldn't marry someone unless she was sure and in love. If anything jarred her it was the fact that Rachel was married to Nikki Bellino. That she definitely hadn't seen coming.

"Earth to San." Quinn said to bring Santana from her trance.

"What?"

"You zoned out on me."

"I'm sorry."

Quinn smirked.

"Thinking about Berry?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Sooo what are we doing for your last days off?"

"I have no clue."

"I know exactly what we should do."

"What's that?"

"We should go to that spa in Arizona Marcus told us about."

"That could be nice, but it's so last minute."

"You're Santana "Mother Fucking" Lopez. There's no such thing."

"All right. Where the hell is Seta?"

"I'm right here." Seta says bursting into Quinn's office.

"Where have you been Old Lady?"

"Been busy."

"Everything set?" Quinn asked Seta

"Yes."

"Good. San you ready?"

"Ready for...?"

"To go. Frank's waiting outside."

"Wha-?"

"Ay. Some times you so slow San. I pack you bags. Everything you will need. Now go."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Santana can't seriously be that slow. "San. I already asked Seta to make the reservation. We've had this planned for about a week. You've already agreed. Now, get your ass up and let's go."

"You coming to Old Lady?"

"Absolutely not. Just you and Q. Oh, and Jeffrey."

Santana smirked at Seta. "I'm surprised you kept this to yourself. You tend to ruin my surprises."

Seta rolled her eyes. "San, you so dramatic. Shut you mouth and go relax."

"Fine. But forward all of my calls and emails."

"Nope." Seta says as she snatches Santana's phone from her hand. "I will take care of everything. If there is an emergency I will contact Q."

Santana nodded. Defeated.

"Wait. Q, I thought you and Britt were going to Turks and Cacaos." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh. We are. Late last night she was asked to do work on Willow Smith's new video. Apparently Willow wanted her initially, but the director wanted someone else, so she fired the director and the choreographer and personally asked Britt to come to LA and help her fix things. So she left a few hours ago. She'll be gone for about a week. But we weren't going until the week after next anyway."

This was how Quinn and Brittany's relationship worked. They were always busy. They were both in demand in their fields that it was too often taxing on their relationship.

"Ok. Now that you've told me absolutely everything let's go."

An hour later they were sitting in Marcus' private jet getting ready for take off. Santana could definitely use a few days off especially after the past 8 months and what would be in store for the next 8 months. So she breathed a little, laid her head back on the headrest and dozed off.

When they finally arrived in Flagstaff, Arizona at the Pulliam Airport Santana was relieved; she hated being complacent for long periods of time. But the cool, fresh air was too much. New York was hot and humid. It was September. Nature should have granted some relief, but being the bipolar bitch she has been lately it was asking way too much. There was a car waiting for them. The driver was pretty chill; which Santana appreciated.

The drive from the airport to Sedona took about 45 minutes. Santana had been to Arizona dozens of times, but she had never seen what it had to offer. Even on bus tours she never bothered to look out the window, but today had. It was beautiful. She wondered why she hadn't done it sooner.

After the scenery was but a blip in Santana's mind there was a straight drive on Route 89; there were various exit signs and mountain ranges in the merged onto L'Auberge Ln after about 25 minutes. After another 1/4 mile up a beaten path they came to a gated entrance-Santana didn't like that it was gated- the welcome sign read: _Welcome to L'Auberge de Sedona_. The driver was immediately given entry.

When Santana stepped out of the car her breath was taken away. The elevation was nearly as high as that off Flagstaff, so the air was just as clean. It was gorgeous. It was still so lush. Santana thought she might enjoy herself after all.

Santana was greeted by a brunette around her age. "Welcome to L'Auberge de Sedona. I'm Jess, your personal masseuse." The young woman's smile was even too beautiful for Kodak. If Santana was being honest this girl was smokin. "I'll be here to answer any questions for the duration of your stay. I will also be on the premises for your duration, so I'll be available at all times."

_What the fuck?_ Santana asked herself. Jess' tone wasn't suggestive, she was used to people being at her beck and call and kissing her ass, but this was a different environment and Santana was sure she'd enjoy it.

Quinn's greeter Aisha was also around their age and incredibly beautiful.

Aisha and Jess summoned two bellhops to take their belongings.

"We'll get you two checked in and then we'll walk you to your rooms. Mike and Sebastian will take your bags."

After Santana and Quinn checked in they were walked to their room.

"So I might have lied to you."

"Come again?"

"We're staying for a week?"

"What?"

"San. You've barely slept in like what 8 months. I don't know how you're functional. The team agreed."

"Quinn! My album is about to drop and you're keeping me here for a fucking week?"

Quinn grabbed Santana's hand. "San you need this. You've promoted the hell out of this album the past few weeks. The singles have done well. The album will do well. Just chill."

"How the fuck am I supposed to 'just chill' Q. I'm supposed to guest on Ellen on the 24th."

"San. That's almost what?-Quinn studied her iPhone-11 days away? We'll be back with more than enough time for rehearsals. Actually, Seta set it up so that we'll go from here to L.A. She'll meet us there. We've got this. This is what you pay us for." Quinn smirked

Santana nodded.

"Hey San?"

"What's up?"

"I'm totally doing this for free." Santana rolled her eyes "For the next week I am not your lawyer and you're not my client. We're just two best friends on a much needed spa vacation."

"All right best friend, lead the way." Quinn chuckled.

They walked outside and Aisha and Jess were waiting for them.

"Ladies this is where you'll depart" Jess said as two golf carts pulled up

"San, I'll see you later. Enjoy yourself."

"Thanks Q." Santana smiled at Quinn

Santana watched as Aisha relieved the driver and escorted Quinn to her cottage.

Jess relieved the driver and watched Santana looking around the open space. "You seem enamored with this place. Would you like for me to show you around before I drive you to your suite?"

"That would we awesome."

Jess waited until Santana was seated comfortably and began driving. "All right. For starters, you will each be staying in a Creekside Suite. They're located on the other side of the grounds. They are right next to one another. Not immediately next to each other. They are about 3 yards apart. Let's see" Jess taps her chin with her index finger-Santana thinks it's adorable "The grounds is about 15 acres-in case you're wondering. There are 7 different living accommodations. That are comprised of 90 cottages and guest rooms. There's the spa-which is I'm guessing the main reason you're here Ms. Lopez. Th-"

"Santana, please" Santana interrupted

"Ok. Santana." Jess smiled "There is also a pool, a small, winery, outdoor yoga and messages; and there is also an area for duck feeding."

Santana chuckled. Britt would have loved this. Maybe she'd send Quinn and Britt as a thank you.

"This all sounds so great, Jess."

As they drove around the grounds Santana realized the space was much more beautiful than she thought. When she first entered the grounds 45 minutes ago the fresh air had given her a slight headache. Now she was enjoying it. Who knew a person could adapt so quickly. Jess' tour took nearly two hours. She was a fount of information. Jess hadn't lied she was able to answer of almost all of Santana's questions. Santana could tell that Jess wasn't trying to impress her. She was genuinely knowledgeable and more than happy to share. She was so passionate in her descriptions. Santana appreciated that. This place was so beautiful that anything less than Jess' illustrious descriptions would have been offensive.

"And that concludes our tour" Jess said as she pulled up in front of Santana's small cottage. She smiled and looked over at Santana.

"Thank you. That was incredible. Something tells me this isn't part of your job description."

"Of course it is. I'm your personal masseuse. I do whatever I can to help you relax. You wanted a tour of the grounds and so I gave you a tour. If you want a massage at two in the morning or talk, that's what I'm here for."

Santana steps out of the passenger seat of the golf cart. "Well, thanks again."

Santana slide her key card in the slot and walked into her cottage. It was cozy and intimate. Yes, she would definitely enjoy this.

Santana looked down at her watch. It read 7:48. Her watch adjusted to time zones. It was close to 10 in New York. She wasn't complaining; she was used to time zone changes. It was still early. The sun was setting. It was all just so overwhelmingly beautiful. She almost couldn't take it.

She was taken from her reverie by her phone ringing. "Hey Q."

"San these suites are amazing."

"Yeah."

"Where have you been? I tried to call you."

"Jess took me on a tour of the resort."

"Oh yeah?" Santana rolled her eyes. She could hear playful suggestion in Quinn's voice.

"Yeah. And this place is amazing."

"I'll bet."

Santana chuckled. "Whatever since this place is on like a 24 hour clock, what do you want to do?"

"Wanna check out the sauna and whirlpool and then maybe get a midnight massage."

"Sounds like a plan. But let's grab dinner first. I'll meet you outside in 30."

"K."

Santana walked through her cottage. She seriously loved this place. She had been all around the world and had stayed in some of the best and most exclusive hotels, but their was just something so special about this place. The recluse of it all was much appreciated. No one was bothering her. No one asked for her autograph. She adored her fans, but at times it could be too much. She laid down on her bed. It was a fucking cloud. She'd have to remind herself to tell Seta to find out where they ordered they're beds. Or she could just ask Jess. She seems to know everything. Santana thought of Jess and smiled. She was cute.

She took a quick shower and on skinny jeans and a t-shirt. What? She didn't feel like getting dressed up.

As soon as she walked outside she saw Quinn wearing something similar. "Took you long enough." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Q. Let's go."

"Aren't you going to call Jess and let her know you want a midnight massage?"

"Right. I'll be right back." Santana called Jess to inform of her plans. Jess was more than happy to accommodate Santana. "Ok. Let's go."

They decided to walk to the restaurant. It was liberating for Santana to walk some where on her own. It had been so long.

They were greeted by the hostess and was immediately at one of the best tables. The view off the veranda was amazing. It was warm and inviting.

It was quite relaxing. They sat in silence taking it all in. It was almost romantic.

"Hello. My name is Marissa and I'll be your server this evening. Could I start you two with something to drink?"

"Yes. We'll have a bottle of mineral water to start. And also a bottle of Moet." Quinn answered.

"I'll be right back with your drink order."

"Aww Q, look at you ordering my drink."

Quinn winked at Santana. She was determined to get her best friend to relax. There would be no discussions about work. Business was off the table for the next 7 days.

"Have I thanked you yet, Q?"

"Oh only about a hundred times. It's really fine San. You need this."

Santana nodded.

That night it was two friends enjoying each other's company. They drank a few bottles of Moet. Santana enjoyed Chilean sea bass. Quinn had the Amish Chicken Crepinette- because it was made with bacon and cheese. It was like they were in high school staying up late sneaking in Mr. Lopez's liquor cabinet, but instead of drinking expensive cognac, they were drinking very expensive champagne and they had a lot more money. It was like old times.

They were so caught up in the ambiance and enjoying their buzz they had forgotten all about their massages. They could wait until tomorrow. Santana and Quinn were having too much fun reminiscing. Santana thought Quinn looked really beautiful in this light. Maybe it was the Moet that had her feeling a little too relaxed. Or maybe it was this place. There was just something about this place that made Santana feel so free.

"Dance with me?"

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Get your ass up and dance with me Fabray."

Santana stood and grabbed Quinn's had. Quinn followed Santana to the dance floor. Santana held onto Quinn's waist. Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Santana pulled her in closer. Quinn laid her head on her shoulder. They just danced.

The next morning Santana woke up with dry mouth and a headache. Her vision was blurry-she had fallen asleep wearing her contacts. Apparently she and Quinn had a lot of fun. She wondered how she had gotten back to her room. She sat up completely looking around the bed for her cell phone. It wasn't there she looked over at the night stand and it next to a folded sheet of paper. She didn't recognize the handwriting. Who would write her a note?

_Santana:_

_When you called to cancel your massage last night your speech was a bit slurred, so I assumed you were on Oak Creek having dinner and drinks. Aisha and I picked up you and Quinn. Quinn is fine. Aisha took care of her._

_You are incredibly flirtatious when you're drunk, but you were absolutely hilarious and a gentlelady. _

_Oh! I left a bottle of aspirin on the island in the kitchen and a V8 and a ginger ale in the refrigerator. _

_-Jess_

Santana smiled. Jess was adorable. She had known the girl less than 24 hours and she had already left an impression. Santana gathered herself took two aspirin and drank a V8-she couldn't stand it, but it help with hangovers. Santana took a shower got dressed and walked over to Quinn's.

She knocked on the door four times before Quinn finally answered.

"Ugh. Could you knock any louder."

Santana laughed. "Look at you Quinn Fabray, Esq. completely hungover and looking a hot ass mess. If only your clients could see you now."

Quinn glared. "Watch it Lopez."

"I see the HBIC stare has returned. I am so loving this." Santana whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of Quinn.

"San, you are so dead."

Santana chuckled. "You're like a beautiful mess."

"Real funny San." Quinn teased. She snatched the phone from Santana's hand and ran. Santana chased. When Santana finally caught Quinn, she was flushed against her body. She pushed her left wrist into the couch and reached for the phone. Quinn attempted to hang onto the phone, but dropped it. They both blushed at the position she had been in. It had been a long time since they were in this particular position. Santana ran her hand up Quinn's arm. Quinn pushed Santana's hair behind her ear.

Santana cleared her throat and removed herself from Quinn. "So um, you good? Do you have a headache?"

"No." She lied

"Ok. Well, here are some aspirin." She took the bottle of pills from her back pocket and handed it to Quinn "Why don't you take a shower and relax a bit? I'll uh find us some breakfast." Santana tripped over the love seat near the door.

Quinn nodded.

Santana hurriedly walked out of Quinn's cottage.

"Shit."

**A/N: And here we are. Here are the surprise(s); the twists. I think I'm having way too much fun with this story. This is STILL a Pezberry story. I just want to have some fun. Is that ok? If not, again, don't read. **


	6. Stuck in Between Part Deux

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Keep 'em coming. : )**

**A/N: I didn't shout out anyone in my last posting! Eeek. My apologies :/**

**momo0424: I love that you love Seta. I enjoy throwing curve balls. Rachel called Nicki "baby" because she is indeed, her wifey. **Spoiler Alert** You'll find out what other role(s) Nicki plays in Rachel and Santana's lives**

**parker88: Surprise! There's a lot going on. Some things will happen. Some things will be said. It's gonna get craaazy, but it'll be all right. Quinn and San had something going on in the past-ish, but I'll get into that later. Rachel and Santana still have chemistry; I'll get to that soon-ish. **

**Gleek1990: It's really awesome of you to take time in between your busy schedule to read my story. I really appreciate it. Thanks so much for your support! Here's more! ; )**

**Lauraluvscasey: Thanks! I'm taking it… there! Anywhere and everywhere. I've so many ideas for this story.**

**piecesofyourheart: Yes, this is a Pezberry with some Quinntana and Quitt. It is kind crazy and it will get crazier. Thanks for your support! : )**

**KC: I will answer many of your questions as the story progresses. But I'll let you know the following: There will be PezB interaction…soon-ish! As far as Quitt are concerned, I understand what you're saying. I'll get into their relationship at some point. I've actually thought A LOT about Quinntana. I want to say something about Quinn and Santana's relationship, but it'll give too much away… It's interesting. I'll have you know that Santana NEVER cheated on Rachel. I'm going to get into the Italian vacay. I like that you're intrigued by certain aspects of this story. Don't worry about the length of your review, I appreciate it. I'll explain whatever and answer as many questions as I can. **

**A/N: I've changed the spelling of **_**Nicki**_**'s name.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did I'd take all of my hundreds of millions in profits and quintuple them and create an all lesbian network. It'd be awesome. I'd then create a show starring NR, LM, and DA. Hehe.**

**Stuck in Between… pssst… This is the "in between-ish"**

Rachel walked around the living room of the large Mountain View cottage. She loved the stone fireplace. The glossy cherry wood floors were gorgeous—she has always loved cherry wood floors. She loved a more natural environment and this definitely fit the bill. It was perfect. Mitchel certainly had good taste in small, exclusive resorts. _L'auberge—the hostel. The French language could make anything sound beautiful. Something so dirty and temporary could become beautiful and lasting._ Rachel thought to herself. Jen's Google description of the mountain range views didn't do justice. One would have to live the experience to get full understanding of its beauty. Rachel walked upstairs to the master bedroom. It was spacious and cool. It was contemporary, but also had a very natural yet rustic ambiance to it. It was magical. It was fresh. It was a relief from the busy streets of New York and polluted L.A. air. It was a nice break.  
>Rachel really wanted to see all that the resort had to offer, but she was also tired. She decided it would be best to take a nap. She sent Jen a text message asking not to disturb her for four hours and to schedule a massage and make a dinner reservation for Oak Creek.<p>

Rachel not taken any additional time off since Wicked started—of course she had off on dark days, but she hadn't been on an actual vacation in forever. She needed to relax. She was excited when Mitchel insisted that she meet up with Peter Werner from Summertime Entertainment to discuss "Dorothy of Oz". It would provide the flexibility she needed to spend time between New York and L.A.

Rachel had fallen asleep with the balcony door open. The fresh, crisp air breezed through. It was the perfect way to fall asleep. It was calm and peaceful. _What a way to wake up_. She thought to herself.

The sun was setting and the glow on the Red Rock Mountains was beautiful. Rachel could wake up this way every day. As Rachel closed her eyes her phone rang. She didn't want to answer it. She was expecting Jen to wake her for her massage.

"Bright Star?" The young woman said. Her team decided it was best for her to use a codename. Though the resort was exclusive and mostly private, they didn't want to take any chances.

"This is she."

"Hello, Ms. Berry this is Ashley, your personal masseuse."

"Rachel, please. Yes. How are you doing this evening?"

"Very well, Rachel, thank you. I'm calling in regards to your spa appointment. Are you still content with the itinerary?"

"Yes."

"All right. I'll be by in about 10 minutes."

It had been a while since Rachel had a massage. She really hadn't been taking care of herself the past few weeks with her hectic schedule. Just was exactly what she needed. Rachel brushed her teeth, washed her face and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. She had just put on her t-shirt when there was a subtle chiming indicating that Ashley was there to take her for her massage.

Rachel opened the door. "Good evening…Rachel. I trust that you slept well."

"Yes, Ashley, it was wonderful. The bed is amazing."

Ashley chuckled. "We get that a lot. Only the best for our guests."

Rachel smiled.

If Rachel thought the bed was one of the best things that had ever happened to her back, she had to think again. Ashley's hands were magic. They were soft, yet firm and strong. Her hands were much like their owner. When Rachel met Ashley earlier this morning she was blown away by how beautiful she was; she was like sinfully beautiful. Her beauty was the fusion of an African queen, Chinese empress and Greek goddess. How anyone could be so breathtaking was beyond her wildest imagination. She was not beautiful by classic Hollywood standards. Hell, even the most beautiful women she'd encountered in her acting experience could not compare. She was exotic. She was magnificent. There was no sexual desire laden in her admiration. Rachel simply appreciated a woman's beauty.

Rachel vaguely remembered Jen mentioning something about the resort's credo emphasizing an experience that will appeal to all of your senses—including the sixth. That was fine by Rachel. The only one of her senses that hadn't yet been heightened was her taste. She was excited.

As Ashley rubbed deeper into her shoulders and then down her back, Rachel fell asleep.

An hour and a half later Rachel felt like she could take on the world. She was really relaxed. After Rachel redressed herself she met Ashley outside for the ride back to the Creek House. When Rachel walked through the door, she was overwhelmed by lavender, vanilla and another scent in which she wasn't familiar. She walked into her bedroom and found a note that suggested she take a bath. It was from Jen. Jen sure knew how to take care of her. She walked into the master bathroom and the Jacuzzi tub was filled. There was that scent again. She'd have to ask Jen later.

She shed all of clothes and dipped her toe in to test the heat—it was perfect. She stayed in the tub for about 30 minutes. When she got out she felt like she was floating. She immediately lotion her skin and blow dried her hair.

She chose a burnt orange sundress and a blazer—in case it gets too cold. Content with her decision she walked out to the balcony and watched as the sun was setting.

"You look really beautiful in this light." Rachel smiled.

The sunset bouncing off of the towering red rocks made Rachel's skin glisten like the _Ecstasy of Saint Theresa. _She looked exquisite. She looked delicious. Nicki thought she was an orgasm personified.  
>Nicki walked toward Rachel, put her arms around her tiny waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. Rachel let out a deep breath at the contact.<p>

"How was your bath?" Rachel couldn't hold a smile back even if she wanted to. Her wife was so romantic.

"It was amazing. Thank you."

Nicki kissed the back of Rachel's neck. "You feeling relaxed now?"

"Even more relaxed now that you're here." Nicki turned Rachel so they were flushed together "I'm so happy you were able to get a few days off baby."

"Me too. These rotations are killing me."

"Well luckily you're chief resident and a kick ass surgeon."

"'Kick ass'? Mrs. Bellino you have such a dirty little mouth."

Rachel licked Nicki's upper tip. "I'll show you just how dirty my little mouth can be, Dr. Bellino." Rachel pulled Nicki's head down for a kiss. Rachel loved kissing Nicki. She was so passionate and sweet. Her lips were so full.

"Nic, baby?" Rachel asked into Nicki's mouth.

"Yeah?"

"You taste like starbursts."

Nicki chuckled. "I might have had one or two."

"I want to taste you." Rachel deepened the kiss. Nicki picked her up and pressed her gently against the wall. She looked deeply into her eyes. Her wife was the absolutely gorgeous. "You're perfect, Nicolette." Rachel kissed the palm of Nicki's hand.

"You're perfect, Rachel Barbra Bellino." Nicki kissed Rachel's wrist.

"We're using full names now Nicolette Simone Bellino?" Rachel cupped her to Nicki's face.

Rachel missed her wife dearly. It was easier in L.A. because the hospital Nicki was doing her residency wasn't too far from their place. Now they both had to make sacrifices. Nicki had managed to get the night off to attend Rachel's opening night. Rachel was so happy because she didn't know if it would be possible for her Nicki to attend, but she made it happen. These past few months had been difficult; they were only able to spend time together when the show was dark. Even then it had been a struggle because Nicki couldn't exactly call out just because her famous wife was in town—she wished that counted for something; but was the medical community, not Broadway. So they spent whatever time they could together. Rachel couldn't wait for Nicki's residency to be over; she was recently awarded a fellowship at the prestigious Mount Sinai Hospital in New York. The fellowship would last two years and it would give her a foot in for an attending position.

Rachel knew Nicki would do wonderfully; she was brilliant, dedicated, and determined. She was proud of her wife. Nicki was admired by her colleagues and superiors for having "good hands"—that was incredibly important in the surgery. Rachel had no complaints. Her hands were deft; passion emitted from her hands through her fingertips. Their love making was always amazing. Even their "quickies" had been intense.

"Well, your name is Rachel Barbra Bellino isn't it, Mrs. Bellino?"

"I." Kiss "Love." Kiss "It." Kiss "When." Kiss "You." Kiss "Call." Kiss "Me." Kiss "Mrs." Kiss "Bellino." Kiss

Nicki Chuckled. "Well, Mrs. Bellino, I would love to continue this, but we have to meet Mitch, Jen and the others for dinner." She kissed Rachel's lips.

Rachel smirked. "Fine Doc, but for the next two days I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Deal." She kissed Rachel's lips again. Nicki put Rachel down and gave her a once over. Rachel's lips were swollen. Her hair was tousled and sexy "You really look beautiful baby."

"And you look delicious." Nicki was wearing black skinny jeans, a blazer and Supras. Rachel loved her wife's casual look. She was delectably feminine with a hint of masculinity. Rachel also appreciated that her wife could also wear a Versace gown and put a lot of starlets and models to shame. But her wife didn't like the limelight. She was content with being under the lights of a surgery room.

"All right Rach. Let's go before Jen breaks the door down."

Rachel loved Oak Creek. She enjoyed their view of the mountains from where they sat on the veranda—they best seat in the house.

"Rachel. I take it you're enjoying yourself?" Mitchel asked sipping his Kettle One martini.

"I am. This place is amazing." She said squeezing Nicki's hand.

"I knew you'd like it." Mitchel sipped his martini "So, tell me love is it everything you imagined it?"

"To be honest, I haven't really seen much of this place. I've been pampered since I arrived. At some point Nic and I will take a tour." Nicki blushed and nodded in agreement. Rachel had plans to keep Nicki busy for at least the next 24 hours.

"So Nicki, how is the wonderful world of surgery?" Jen asked circling the rim of her champagne flute.

"It's…" Nicki couldn't finish her thought because Rachel had been rubbing her hand along her thigh. What? It's been a while, Rachel wants her wife. "…berry, I mean very satisfying." Rachel smirked.

"Cool."

Nicki leaned into Rachel and placed a series of kisses her temple. She whispered, "Babe, if you can wait fifteen minutes, we ca-" Rachel slid her hand up to Nicki's crotch "Ok. 8 minutes and then we can leave. I'm all yours."

Rachel smiled and kissed Nicki softly on her lips. No one was paying attention they were all tipsy debating over whether or not Lindsay's transformation years ago had anything to do with Kristen Stewart. Rachel could honestly care less. After a few minutes she and Nicki respectfully excused themselves. She sent Jen a quick text message. Jen looked up wide-eyed and gave them double thumbs up. Rachel thought Jen was such a goof when she was drunk.

When they got back to Rachel's cottage there was a light emitting from the living room. Rachel couldn't help but smile. Nicki was always full of surprises.

"Nic, this is beautiful. You're so—"Rachel was cut off by Nicki's lips.

"I love you. Sorry I cut you off, but I have to say this." She took Rachel's hands and looked into her eyes. "I know that our careers are demanding and they keep us apart for long periods of time, but baby, I just need you to be patient. I'll be in New York in no time and we can spend more time together and start our family." Rachel smiled. She honestly couldn't wait to start a family with Nicki. This is one of the reasons she wanted a more flexible schedule. She wanted a little Nicolas Richard Bellino or Hannah Elizabeth Bellino running around. Yes, Rachel Bellino had already chosen her children's names. It never hurt to be prepared. But she wanted them to be raised in New York. She wanted to continue on Broadway. Because of their schedules almost everything had to be planned. There were those few occasions when they were spontaneous. It reinforced humanness of the relationship. Rachel cupped Nicki's jaw "I know we don't promise each other much because it's really difficult for us to keep them, but I'll promise you this: I'll do whatever it takes to be here for you. I wish I could be a better wife and I—"

It was Rachel's turn to cut off Nicki. "Nicolette, I love you, so much. You know that? You do what you can. We both do what we can. When we first got together we knew what we were getting into. Yes, it can be stressful, but you're worth it. And every time I see you, even if for a few hours; every time we skype, even if for five minutes; and when you send me flowers; from those sweet gestures among many other things I know my place in your life. I know what I mean to you. You're an incredible wife. Don't ever doubt that." Tears streamed down Rachel's face. Nicki wiped them away.

Rachel pulled Nicki in for a deep kiss. Nicki picked up Rachel bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. Nicki was always so passionate in their love making. She was sweet and thoughtful. She knew exactly how and where to touch Rachel. Every kiss burned on Rachel's skin. After Rachel orgasm she felt like she was floating. They made love that night and Rachel's world shook. They were so connected. They were connected in a way that defied logic.

Rachel awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. Nicki's strong arm was wrapped around her waist. She turned into her wife and kissed her awake. Rachel kissed Nicki all over her face; she nibbled and licked her neck. She kissed down the valley between her breasts to her torso; she kissed her pelvis; her thighs; her clit. She licked her clit gently.

"Mmm." Nicki stirred awake. "Good morning." Rachel picked up the pace, but she was still gentle. She loved having her wife when she awoke in the morning. "Raaaach." Nicki whispered. "Baby." She moaned.

Rachel lapped up everything Nicki gave. Her wife was so delicious. Rachel swore she tasted like peaches. Rachel looked up at Nicki; she loved the way her face contorted as she pleased her. Rachel gently stuck two fingers inside of Nicki. After a beat she started thrusting harder and faster; she knows what her wife likes. She moved up her body to kiss her; still thrusting. They kissed passionately. There was so much love and understanding. Nicki's hips bucked, her body shuttered; Rachel knew what was happening. Rachel kept thrusting until she rode out her orgasm. Rachel cupped her hand and pulled out. Her hand was full of Nicki's desire. She licked every bit of it from her hands. "Yum! You're so much better than starbursts." Nicki brought her down for a kiss.

"Yeah?" Rachel nodded. "You know what else tastes better than starbursts?" Rachel giggled and shook her head. "Berries." Nicki pulled Rachel up to her chest. She lifted her ass and sat her on her face. They both moaned at the contact. Rachel loved being in this position. "Baby, you taste amazing." Nicki mumbled as she pulled Rachel further onto her face. Rachel came a few times. They were both spent. Nicki gently pulled Rachel down; they were facing each other with their legs intertwined. She loved the way her wife fit into her. Rachel pulled Nicki's hand to her face and kissed it. Nicki kissed Rachel's palm. They fell asleep.

When Rachel awoke the sun was shining brightly. She got out of bed, put on her robe and walked into the kitchen. Nicki was standing over the counter chopping vegetables; she was wearing black Calvin Klein briefs and a sports bra. She walked behind Nicked and wrapped her arms around her waist. Rachel's cheek was pressed into Nicki's back because of the height distance. Nicki relaxed into the embrace.

"Good morning, again, beautiful." Rachel said. She kissed Nicki's back.

Nicki chuckled. "'Morning baby."

"You smell amazing. You showered without me." Rachel pouted.

"Baby, I was a bit… sticky." Rachel smiled remembering last night and earlier this morning.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Of course." Nicki turned into Rachel "Why don't you take a shower? We'll have breakfast and then we'll go on a tour, crush grapes for wine, we'll have lunch and then we'll take it from there."

"Sounds perfect." Rachel kissed Nicki's lips.

The rest of the afternoon was relaxing. Rachel missed spending time with Nicki. Nicki just wanted her wife to be happy. Rachel went a little crazy and spent $5,000 on gifts for her staff and candles and bath salts for herself. They crushed grapes for wine and bought a few bottles. For lunch they wound up leaving the resort and going to a café in downtown Sedona. It was nice and quiet. Rachel came in contact with a few fans, they'd smile and nod, but they respected her privacy.

After lunch, Rachel and Nicki explored Sedona. For such a small town it had a vast history. Rachel was enamored when she found out that Sedona played a huge role in Hollywood cinema. Rachel was saddened when she also found out that the town was given very little recognition for its contributions. Nicki set out to cheer Rachel up so she bought her a mango water ice; she had ice cream.

"Baby, you're lips are puffy. They look so juicy."

"Eating water ice will do the trick."

"Can I have a taste?" Nicki pulled Rachel into to her and lifted her chin.

"You can have whatever you'd like." Rachel reached up to Nicki and pulled her in for a kiss. She would be content with kissing Nicki forever, but she didn't want to draw any more attention.

"We can finish this later."

The two women walked back to the sedan. Rachel asked the resort's drive Kevin to drive them to the next town so they could rent a couple of movies from the Red Box. Rachel chose Half Baked, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Moulin Rouge, The Talented Mr. Ripley, and Aladdin. Rachel Bellino had an eclectic taste in films.

After their shared bath they decided to order room service. They had a long day and hadn't felt like doing much more. They watched Half Baked followed by Aladdin—their favorite movie. They sang "Whole New World" to each other.

_Three years ago_…

_Rachel and Nicki were at a swanky bar near Nicki's hospital. It was the enclave for young professionals; mostly med students, some doctors and law students, a few lawyers. Occasionally, young Hollywood would make appearances. Rachel would often meet Nicki there because of its proximity to the hospital. Rachel didn't mind; she enjoyed hanging out with Nicki. They had been dating casually a few months and it suited Rachel just fine. Lately, she had been thinking about Nicki more often. It was mostly because around five a.m. most mornings Nicki went on runs with Rachel and her security guard. On her days off from filming she'd bring Nicki lunch or dinner; sometimes both. Sure she could have her pick at anyone who walked the red carpet, but she didn't want that. She was already in the tabloids for silly reasons, but she generally kept a low profile. At first they were just having sex, but about a month ago it progressed. _

_# # # #_

_Marley was just a puppy at the time when he ran away from her. She had taken him for a short walk to acclimate him with the area. She had taken his leash off as the elevator door closed and the little guy ran out. She couldn't catch him because the doors had closed and the elevator stated going up. It took about two minutes to get back down to the lobby. Marley, was so quick, that the security guard hadn't seen him run though the doors; nor had her neighbor or the bellhop, who had been bringing in a ton of shopping bags. She had gotten him from the executive producer of her movie the day before and hadn't gotten a chipped installed; ironically, he had a vet appointment the next day. She called Nicki crying hysterically; she was the first person to come to mind. Luckily Nicki had the day off. She didn't hesitate to go to Rachel's condo and comfort her. In the meantime, Rachel called the police and they thought she sounded like a fifteen year old kid joking around. When Nicki arrived she did the best she could to calm Rachel down. Rachel tried to listen to Nicki's voice of reason, but it wasn't working. So Nicki took wiped the tears from Rachel's eyes, took her hands, looked her in the eye and promised she'd find Marley. So she and one of the building's maintenance men—who was a huge fan of Rachel's—set out to find Marley. _

_A few hours later, completely drenched in sweat and rain, Nicki come through Rachel's door with Marley wrapped in her jacket. Rachel was so glad to have Marley back. That was the night she realized that Nicki really cared about her and Marley. _

_# # # # _

"_Would you sing this song with me?" Rachel's smiled showing perfectly white teeth._

_She didn't know what song they'd be singing, but it was such a sweet gesture. "I'd love to."_

_The intro started up. It was "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. Rachel was done. She looked at Nicki and she saw something different about her. She knew Nicki cared about her; she knew her own feelings were getting stronger. She didn't know what to do about them because she had only been in one serious relationship and that was with Santana from junior year of high school until sophomore year of college. After that she hadn't much time for relationships so she stuck to casual dating and sex; before she and Nicki started dating those had been virtually non-existent. But here they were, about to sing one of the most romantic, underrated Disney tunes of all time. _

_Nicki began singing. Her voice was a bit shaky, but she eventually held her own. Rachel joined in. It was like magic. Anyone in the audience could see the electricity between them. _

_As they song ended they were applauded. Nicki wasn't used to the spotlight in this way. Rachel kissed Nicki on the lips and guided them to their table. _

"_Rachel, I know I can't sing very well, and I can be a bit intense, but I think you're great." Rachel could tell that Nicki was nervous. She was never nervous._

_Rachel chuckled. She knew Nicki was being serious, but she was so cute she couldn't help but laugh. "I don't care if you can't sing, I like your voice. And I think you're fantastic."_

"_I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about a future with you. I know that we both have crazy schedules: you're on location filming a good chunk of your time and giving interviews; and I spend most of my time at the hospital, but Rachel I care a lot about you."_

_Rachel nodded. Her smile was wider and beautiful. "I care a lot about you too."_

"_Rachel?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Only if you'll be mine."_

"_Absolutely."_

_They sealed their new status as a couple with a passionate kiss. That night they made love. There was so many unspoken emotions and understanding for the future. _

Rachel loved when they sang that song. It reminded her of everything they'd been through together.

"Hey Rach?"

"Yeah Peach?"

"I'd chase you anywhere."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: I want to clear up some things: Yes, Rachel was a bit jealy for a sec when she thought that Santana was with Brittany while they were in the process of breaking up; and that their time in Italy was null because she thought it was the product of Santana cheating on Brittany, but that was mostly because she thought they meant more to each other than "that". Santana and Brittany have NEVER crossed that line. What I can safely say is that Rachel is in love with Nicki. Her love for Nicki has nothing to do with her relationship with Santana. We have to keep in mind that a lot has happened since Rachel and Santana broke up 6.5 years ago. They've lived completely separate lives, so it wouldn't be realistic for everything in their lives to change overnight. This is STILL a Pezberry, but I'm not making any promises. I'm writing this story at my own pace. The chapters will be as long and fluffy and sexual as I want them to be. I will pair whomever I feel like pairing. It all has something to do with the story. As always, if you no likey, don't read.**

**A/N: Next chapter or so we're going to find out some things about Santana (pssst… you might not likey, but you might… depends). Then I'll start getting into what's going on with her and Rachel. Explore their lives more and make some decisions. **

**A/N: Oh! All mistakes are mine. **

**Comments? Criticisms? Suggestions? Yay? Nay? Go away?**


	7. Stuck in Between Part Deux Point Five

**A/N: As always, thanks for your alerts and reviews!**

**momo0424: I had Sofia Vergara in mind when creating Seta… hehe. I'm still working out the kinks of the R/N/S situation (pssst, but it's good so far). I wanted Nicki to be a likeable character. I mean come on, Rachel deserves someone like Nicki. Rachel loves romance and all that jazz. Seriously, I think you're in my brain. You're going to be pleased with this chapter. **

**Purple-Dinosaurs13: Thanks! Santana's relationships with women are really different from Rachel's. I'm not so sure she'll have a similar relationship experience. Santana's not into all of that, but she will have love interest(s) and they'll fall in line with who she is and what she wants from a relationship (if that makes any sense). **

**parker88: Rach and Nic are happy. They do have awesome sex and it will get more awesome…hehe. Yes, having great sex is a very good thing! ; )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… **

Santana and Quinn had been enjoying their time at the resort. They had been carrying on as usual. It had been two days and they had not talked about "what happened". It wasn't that they had been embarrassed; it was more so that they hadn't been in that position in a long time and didn't know how to go about discussing it. Santana knows that Quinn loves Brittany would never do anything to destroy their relationship. Yes, things happened in the past and there were feelings and questions, but Santana's lifestyle didn't incorporate a healthy, loving relationship. Of course she loves Quinn; they've been best friends forever. Their love transcends friendship, but it's far from romantic. I mean come on; you never forget your first—especially when she's your best friend.

_January 2010, sophomore year of high school_

_It started at Puck's Christmukkah party when they played spin the bottle; neither girl's spin landed on the other, but they wanted it to. That night Santana stayed over at Quinn's. They were lying on her bed and it just sort of happened. They kissed and they both liked it. It just kept happening. Neither girl wanted it to stop. _

_Santana and Quinn were in Santana's making out on Santana's bed. This had been going on for a few weeks. It was convenient because their parents were never home. Today was an extra-special bonus, there was a nor'easter; Santana's parents were stuck at the hospital and Quinn's parents were stuck on their respective business trips. They had phoned the girls to make sure they were all right. _

_They were hot and heavy during this session; neither girl was slowing down. Before they knew it, both their shirts were on the floor. Santana loved Quinn's soft skin. It felt amazing on her fingertips. Quinn couldn't bring herself to detach her lips from Santana's. _

"_Woah. Q. Q? Q?" Santana was trying to slow down, but it was difficult. She finally allowed herself to break away from the kiss. Quinn's lips tasted like honey. _

"_Yeah San?" Quinn pouted at the loss of their mouth to mouth contact. _

"_Are you sure? I mean, what do we do?" Santana was rubbing her hand up and down Quinn's arm._

"_I guess we can keep kissing and I want to to touch your boobs." Quinn started kissing Santana "I really like your bra."_

"_I like your bra too. Turquoise is a good color for you."_

_They were kissing sloppily. They were groping each other's breasts, really enjoying how they feel. _

"_S-san, can I take your bra off?"_

_Santana thought about it for a second. She shrugged. It was fine by her as long as she got to take off Quinn's bra. She nodded. See, it was easy for Quinn to attach and detach her own bra, but it proved to be a difficult task when dealing with another girl's bra. _

"_Ouch. Shit Q." Quinn snapped Santana's bra. Santana glared at Quinn._

"_Maybe I should just take it off myself." Santana reached for the back of her bra and Quinn grabbed her hand._

"_No. I wanna do it. Just turn around. I can see it better." Santana turned around and Quinn unhooked her bra. Santana immediately covered her breasts. She'd never shown them to anyone. "San turn around." She obliged; hands still covering her breasts. "San, you have to move your hands so that I can see them." Santana stared at Quinn for a while. She finally relented. Quinn's jaw dropped. She had only seen one pair of breasts before and it was from her dad's Playboy. She reached for Santana's breast only to have her hand swatted away. "Come on San. Who knew you were shy?"_

_Santana glared. "Watch it Fabray. Turn around so I can take off your bra. We can touch them together."_

_Quinn quickly turned around. Santana was gentle. _

"_All right, turn around." Santana saw Quinn's breast and immediately started Salivating. She went to reach for one when her and Quinn's hands collided. Santana suggested that they each touch each other's right breast. Santana loved Quinn's naked breast. It was soft and full. Her pink nipples stood erect. Without even asking Santana leaned forward and put her mouth of Quinn's nipple. They both moaned at the contact. _

"_Oh my god, Santana, what are you doing?" Santana didn't respond she just kept going. With Quinn's nipple still in her mouth she gently laid her down. Quinn pulled Santana from her breasts; she wanted to kiss her full lips. _

"_Q, what's wrong? Why's you stop?"_

"_Kiss me." Santana nodded. She didn't mind. "I love the way you kiss me. I love what you did with my nipple. I am so turned on by you."_

"_Me too." Santana leaned in and kissed Quinn. They were moaning as they kissed. They began grinding into one another. Santana started feeling a little lightheaded, but it was ok. "Quinn?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Let me take off your pants?"_

"_W-why?"_

"_Our jeans are in the way and I can't feel you."_

"_You mean…?"_

"_Just take your pants off. I'll take mine off too."_

_Both girl were now only in their underwear. Santana placed herself on Quinn and began grinding into her. She was getting wet. They both were. _

"_San. Can I touch you?"_

"_Where?"_

"_There." Quinn pointed between Santana's legs. _

_Santana nodded._

_Quinn began touching Santana "there". Her panties were really damp. Santana moaned at the contact. "That feels good Q." _

_Santana decided she wanted to make Quinn feel good as well, so she began touching her. Quinn also moaned at the contact. "I like that San."_

"_Oh yeah? You're gonna like this even better." Santana removed Quinn's underwear and leaned down towards her pussy. Santana took the time to inhale Quinn's scent. She liked it. She brought her finger up towards Quinn's clit—it was sticky. Quinn moaned. Santana remembered something she had seen when she caught her older brother watching a porno while he was home for winter break. She stuck out her tongue and licked Quinn's clit. It was salty, but she liked it._

"_Oh shit, San, what are you doing?" Santana didn't respond she just kept going. She felt her chin getting stickier and stickier. Quinn's juices were flowing and she didn't want to stop. Something ignited in her when Quinn started screaming her name. She could get used to that. Quinn pulled her hair. Santana removed her mouth from Quinn._

"_What the fuck was that Q?"_

"_It was the first thing I could grab onto." _

_Santana went to say something, but Quinn pushed her head back down. Santana didn't object. She stayed down there a little while longer; her jaw was getting tired. That was quickly forgotten when Quinn's hips bucked and her body shuttered. Quinn was coming so quickly that Santana started lapping it up. Quinn was delicious. _

"_Santana" Quinn said in between breaths. "That was awesome. How did yo-wha-where where did you learn how to do that?"_

"_I can't give away all of my secrets." Ok… so maybe Santana had watched one of her brother's pornos and knew exactly what to do, but she didn't want to scare Quinn. Quinn laid there for a second staring at her with a big ass smile plastered across her face. _

"_That was really really awesome." Quinn said as she flipped Santana over "My turn". Of course Quinn didn't really know what she was doing, so Santana had to guide her. Quinn Fabray was a fast learner—which is why she was skipped a grade and was on a 12__th__ grade learning level. _

_Their exploration continued a few months. They both decided that they loved each other and they liked having sex, but they had crushes on other people. So they stopped having sex and remained best friends. Soon after, Santana started pursuing Rachel—who wasn't giving her the time of day; and Quinn started hanging out with Mercedes, Rachel's best friend._

Santana laughed at the memory. They were seriously inexperienced horn dogs as teenagers. That among many other reasons is why Quinn meant so much to her: they were able to have those experiences and remain best friends.

Seta and Marcus were also constants in her life. They've been there for her since the beginning. She'd be devastated if she lost either of them. She trusts Quinn with her life. If she lost her, she'd probably lose herself. Santana decided it was best that they have an actual conversation. She sent Quinn a text asking her to meet her at the Duck Feeding Pond. Quinn immediately agreed.

Santana was sitting on a bench when Quinn approached her.

"Ducks are misunderstood." Quinn said sitting next to Santana.

Santana smiled. She knew that Brittany had rubbed off on Quinn. It was adorable.

"Listen Q, about the other day…"

"I don't want this to ruin us."

"It won't. I love you and I trust with everything. I don't want this coming in between us."

"Neither do I."

"I think we should just talk about it. I want to know how you feel; what's going on?"

"Santana, two years ago, I would have loved for us to try to be together, but it didn't pan out that way. You had an opportunity and I was just getting starting; and you love the ladies. I know you love what you do even when it wears you down to your bones. I know you're not unfaithful, but it's difficult for you to handle a relationships and your career; but your dedication, passion, and tenacity are all part of who you are—part of your charm."

Both women ventured down memory lane.

_Well over two years ago…_

_Santana was almost finished her Passion tour, but she had so much more to do. She had a couple of movie roles lined up and guest starring roles on a few television shows. Also, her normal scheduled interviews and various appearances. She was exhausted. The newspapers and tabloids were calling her: "The hardest working star of her generation". She was tired. Not burned out, just exhausted. She had been on autopilot the past four years. She had released an album almost every year and had gone on tour immediately after. Marcus and the company liked that she had worked so hard and made them so much money they decided she could take extended time off before releasing her fourth and final album. She was taking a break from music. A lot of artists wanted to feature her on their albums, but she respectfully declined. She wouldn't have to put her final album out for another two years, but that didn't mean she would have much of a break. The only way she would have any dealings with the music world was if it was for fundraisers or charities; or if someone wanted a song(s) from her catalog. _

_The morning of her last show she got a call from Quinn. Quinn had just graduated from law school. Quinn was some sort of super genius; she graduated college in three years and law school in two and a half years. She was getting ready to take the March bar exam. But Quinn hadn't called to talk about that. She called to tell Santana that she and Brittany had broken up. Santana could have killed Brittany for doing that at such a crucial time. Santana encouraged Quinn to stay positive and focus on her studying. Santana promised that when she was finished shooting her film in L.A. she'd fly to New York soon after. Santana wished Quinn was still in L.A. (she'd gone to UCLA, Pre-law, with a minor in Spanish). Santana supported Quinn when she decided to go to Colombia Law School to be closer to Brittany. Brittany had a year left of undergrad; though first year of law school would be difficult Quinn knew she could handle both. Santana saw how hard Quinn had tried. Yeah over the years she had become close with Brittany, but Quinn was still her best friend and she didn't like that shit one bit. _

_# # # #_

_Quinn and Brittany had actually met through Rachel. Rachel was studying theater and business (just in case) at NYU; though she and Brittany went to different schools they had quite a few friends in common and became close. Rachel had the brilliant idea to introduce her to Quinn when she and Santana came to visit. Santana only stay a few days, but Quinn stayed more than a week; she and Brittany really hit it off. The rest is history._

_# # # # _

_True to her word after she was done filming and Quinn had taken the bar exam, Santana used Marcus' jet and headed to New York. It had been a while since they had hung out, but it was like no time had passed. They had been spending all of their free time together. Quinn was interning at a law firm and Santana was guest starring in New York based shows. One thing led to another and a physical relationship began. They didn't know where it would lead, but they were enjoying themselves. _

_Santana and Quinn had been "enjoying themselves" for about four months when Quinn received her bar exam results—she did exceptionally well; she left her internship; she knew that her ideas were too valuable for someone else's law firm; she wanted to play by her own rules; and wanted to be her own boss. So she and a friend from law school, Mike Chang, decided to go into business together, but her name would be on the letterhead: Fabray Entertainment Law Group. Santana came up with a brilliant idea to help Quinn and Mike fund their practice; Quinn immediately declined. She had drawn up a business plan to borrow money from her parents. Santana thought that was a stupid idea. So after a long battle of back and forth, Quinn decided to let Santana help her fund the Fabray Law Group with the condition that she be her attorney. "Duh. For someone so brilliant, you can be dumb" Quinn glared "Yes. I'm doing this because I believe in you, but also because I trust you. I want you to be my lawyer. You can use that beautiful brain of yours to keep me out of trouble." Quinn was so excited that she took Santana then and there. _

_Within three months, Quinn had already found a location, signed her first clients—Santana and a new artist who trusted Quinn's vision—even though she was young and had very little credibility. Their bond had only grown stronger. They were falling for each other. But as fate would have it, Santana got a call from Def Jam HQ in the UK asking that she work with a couple of new artists—she'd be there about 9 months. Then she'd have to come back and start on her album. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to continue this music hiatus. She wanted to stay with Quinn and be there for her. After long, emotional conversations of trying to figure out how their situation could work; Santana would be so far away and gone for too long that it couldn't possibly work; they both were against cheating, but enjoyed sex. The two women decided to just remain friends and support each other; Quinn would remain Santana's lawyer. It was hard for them, but it was the best option. _

_A few months later Brittany went to New York begging Quinn to give her another chance. Santana was affected by that, but she wanted Quinn to be happy. On a trip to New York a few months after they had gotten back together, Santana promised Brittany that she'd break her legs and make it so that she'd never get another dancing gig—even at Disney Resorts, if she ever hurt Quinn again._

Santana nodded in understanding.

"I love you San. You know that. We tried. It just didn't work. You have me in ways no one ever will; I know it's the same for you. We've been so much to each other. That's what's beautiful about our relationship: we can have that beautiful past and continue our wonderful friendship. Don't misunderstand me, the other day I felt something and it's not unfamiliar. I mean your Santana Lopez, the girl who took my virginity. The woman who helped my dreams come in to fruition. You're such a beautiful person; you can have anybody and do anything you want." Quinn stopped there she knew she had spoken too quickly. "I'm sorry San, I—"

"No. It's fine. Quinn you've been amazing to me. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I appreciate that you're always so honest with me. I need that. Not too many people keep it real with me. And I know what we had before was special, but I also know that we are meant to be exactly what we are. It's just sometimes I want intimacy and not just fucking. You know, you're the last woman I cuddled with; I know that's crazy, but these women are vultures. It's difficult to know who wants San and who wants Santana Lopez. I feel like I just need to get away. Maybe disappear to an ashram after the tour."

"You don't have to disappear, but you do need time away. Even God rested on the seventh day."

Santana chuckled. "Touche."

"Are you ok? Are we ok? Because just like you can't lose me, I can't lose you San. You're my family."

"We're good Fabray."

"Ok." Quinn reached over and hugged Santana.

"Good. Now with that settled, let's see what else this place has to offer. We're here to relax."

**A/N: And here is Santana and Quinn's history. **

**Comments? Criticisms? Questions? Suggestions? Stop? Go? Yes? Maybe? No?**


	8. Stuck in Between Part Three

**A/N: As always, thanks for the alerts and reviews. You're all lovely! : D**

**momo0424: Where have you been all my life? Hehe. I'm glad you share my fondness of Sofia Vergara! I wanted Seta to be sexy and funny; not the stereotypical assistant. After all, Santana loves being surrounded by beautiful women—platonically and otherwise (I mean Rachel Berry, hello?). Thanks for supporting Santana and Quinn's relationship. A lot of people assume that friends can't cross that line and then work through it and possibly become better because of it. I think you'll appreciate who'll capture Santana's attention, but that'll happen in the next chapter or so. ; ) x2**

**Gleek1990: Thanks! Yeah, this is really AU. If you took something from what I mentioned about Mercedes and Quinn then maybe you should go with it… maybe. PezB are at the same resort and? Should I like have them run into one another or something? I'm just kidding. I wouldn't bring you this far and leave you without a connecting point. I think you'll appreciate this chapter. : D**

**parker88: I honestly was going for "hysterically awkward". Let's face it: first time four play (or sex) is rarely sensual kisses, back rubs, painless? and whatever else I can't think of at the moment. You might nip too hard or put your finger some place it doesn't belong… hey, things happen. But I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks! : )**

**Guyana Rose: Thanks! Welcome to the club! : )**

**Stuck in Between…**

Rachel and Nicki had spent two amazing days together. It was almost everything they needed—they needed one another more. Rachel couldn't get over how perfect she thought her wife was; Nicki worshipped the ground she walked on. They obviously had their problems; they didn't affect them too much. Rachel wanted to stay lay up in Nicki's arms, but she couldn't because Nicki's flight was in a few hours. Last night they made love; it was both earth shattering and unparalleled. Rachel even allowed Nicki to bring out her little friend to play; actually she practically begged for it. Now, Rachel Berry doesn't beg, but when her wife is making her toes curl and eye-lids shutter, her pride does not exist. And here they are: Rachel watches as Nicki sleeps. She loves her wife so much sometimes it hurts. She wants to be there for her. So, the time they'd been at the resort Rachel has made a few decisions. She loves New York and really wants to be there, but she loves her wife more. After asking herself: "what the hell are you thinking wanting to say in New York after Wicked's over?" She decided it would be best if she recorded in L.A.

Nicki has never once made her feel inferior or unappreciated. Of course Nicki has told her no, but not in that "you can't everything you want" way; it was in a more firm, but loving "Rachel, this is the reality of our situation and we'll make something happen" way. If Nicki had it her way Rachel wouldn't be denied anything; mostly because for a person who seemingly had everything, she was denied so much. She wasn't only denied time with her wife. Sometimes their privacy wasn't respected not matter how hard they both tried to protect it; there were speculations about a lot of things, but they knew the truth.

Rachel started turning in Nicki's arms. Nicki started grunting at the shifts. Rachel began kissing Nicki all over. "Baby, wake up?" Nicki stirred some more. "Seriously Doc, wake your beautiful honey-skinned ass up."

Nicki giggled. She thought Rachel was hilarious when she used expletives. Rachel leaned down and kissed Nicki. "Come on you have to shower and get ready."

"I don't want to shower and get ready. I want to stay exactly where I am and make love to my wife."

"Baby."

"No. Don't 'baby' me. Rachel, you look really delicious."

"But…"

"No 'buts'. Now, what did you promise me on our wedding night during our personal vows?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and chuckled. Nicki rarely played that card, so she went along with it. "I promised that, if we got to spend more than 72 hours together you'd get a special treat."

"And how much time have we spent together?"

Rachel reached for her cell phone on the night stand. "Umm… a little over 84 hours."

"Wow! Look at that. We broke a record." Nicki joked. Rachel could tell she was affected by this. It was always difficult when the time came for them to part, but they tried to find ways to make it less painful; they started playing little games and giving rewards. They didn't keep score; the games just helped relieve some of the stress.

Rachel sighed. "Ok. What do you want?" Clearly she was joking.

"I want to lay here, hold and kiss my wife."

"What about your flight Nic?"

"Rach, forget the flight. I'll catch a later flight."

"You'll be cutting it close."

"Don't worry about that Rach. Just lay with me."

Rachel and Nicki had lain in bed cuddling and kissing. They didn't make love. They just wanted the intimacy. They had an early dinner and she was off. The resort staff drove them to the Flagstaff airport; Nicki held Rachel the entire time. When they got to the gate Nicki promised to call Rachel as soon as she landed. Rachel kissed her wife with so much passion and love. Nicki reciprocated. Rachel couldn't help but cry on the way back to the resort; the distance was really getting to her. When Rachel got back to her cottage Jen was sitting in the living room with a bottle of wine and vegan ice cream; the menu screen for Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince shined on the tv—there was nothing that Harry Potter and a bottle of red couldn't cure.

"You all right?"

"Yeah. It's just so hard, you know?"

"I know."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"You know we have few days left?"

"Yes."

"So let's just relax some more and drink some more and have some of those beautiful women give us fabulous massages." Rachel glared at Jen "Sorry. I just meant—"

"I know what you meant and it's fine. Let's do it."

"You have an incredible wife you know that?"

"I do."

"You're an awesome wife as well." Jen smirked.

"Ok. Now that we've gotten that my wife and I are amazing out of the way. Let's see what all of this resort has to offer." Rachel said picking up a binder that contained all the resort had to offer.

"Oh. My. God. You totally have to try the seaweed wrap. Oh. And the mud bath; and the hot rocks are amazing."

Rachel laughed. "What haven't you done?"

"Well while you and Doc B were partaking in your marital bliss I had to find something to do."

"I'm sure you found things to do that perfectly suit you."

"Well, there are some things I haven't done since I've been here." There was playful suggestion in her voice.

"Sucks for you Jen."

"Whatevs. Let's get pampered a bit and do midnight yoga."

"That actually sounds like a wonderful idea."

After her spa treatment Rachel felt much more relaxed. But her mind was rolling. She hadn't tried midnight yoga; apparently it was a lot of fun. Jen forgot to mention two things: that midnight yoga was outside and that there would be a huge group of people. Jen noticed Rachel's apprehension.

"Rach. The group is pretty small and they have heated lamps; see?" Rachel pointed to the heated lamps and noticed that the group of people who were sitting on the ground was finishing up a meditation session. Rachel further studied the space. It was an interesting set up.

"All right."

After about fifteen minutes Rachel and Jen were able to indulge in midnight yoga. They were waiting for a few others before starting.

"Hello all. Welcome. This is midnight yoga. I'm Lisa. If you will all kindly sit down and make yourselves comfortable we can get started."

Rachel thought the woman was stunning. She highly favored Halle Berry. She was graceful and beautiful. Rachel wondered how so many of the staff could be so beautiful. She resembled an older Ashley.

Whispers and apologies broke Rachel's reverie. Apparently there were late arrivers joining the group. "Welcome ladies, we're just getting started. Please pull out your mats and have a sit. Since you're late you can begin introductions. You." She pointed to a blonde woman with short hair.

"Fabray. Quinn Fabray."

Rachel immediately looked over at the latecomers. Her jaw dropped.

"Thank you Ms. Fabray. And your lovely friend?" The woman knew who Santana was, but she had to be consistent.

"Santana?" Rachel asked shocking herself. The group turned and looked at her—how loud she had been?

Santana looked over and saw Rachel and the blonde from her album release party. She swore she was dreaming. What are the odds? "Yes." She said after a beat. Still in disbelief she was finally able to fully respond, "As Ms. Berry so introduced, I'm Santana Lopez. But since I feel that I'm amongst friends you all can call me San."

"Thank you. Welcome San, Ms. Fabray. Since we all know you who you both are, what brings you here?"

Santana was not prepared for this. She didn't know there'd be talking involved. Santana had to think about why she was really here. Quinn and Seta sprung this trip on her last fucking minute and pretty much forced her ass to go, but the few days she'd been there she felt she quite enjoyed the resort and she was feeling much more relaxed. "Well, I guess I needed to relax a bit before I go on tour. I've started a new business venture. I'm going through some changes. They aren't good or bad; well, some are good; but mostly different. This is a very interesting time for me."

"Thanks for sharing San. I'll have you know that this is a small group for a reason. Here we respect privacy and we have a very strict confidentiality agreement. Whatever anyone shares in the group sessions does not leave the parameters of this space." Everyone nodded in agreement. "This isn't therapy, but I am a psychiatrist as well as a certified yoga instructor. I like for people to talk a bit about why they're here to see if they are accomplishing their goals through the experience; and maybe what's going on in your lives. I am not analyzing you. This is just another form of relaxation: talking a bit; getting some things out in the open and reflecting. We're going to begin to breathe some things away."

Rachel enjoyed the soothing tone of Lisa's voice. Rachel knew a lot about intonation and Lisa was simply being honest. She looked over at Santana and Quinn and offered a smile. Santana acknowledged her and smiled.

Quinn followed by everyone else went around the group and answered the various questions Lisa asked. "Ms. Berry?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me a little bit about your experience so far. You seem happy, but there is some tension. Anything you'd like to share? Keep in mind you don't have to."

"No. It's quite all right. I'll share. I am enjoying my time here at the resort. It is really beautiful. I wish I could stay." There were soft chuckles from the group. "Um," Rachel sighed. It changed the atmosphere of the group's reaction "Due to our careers, my wife and I live on opposite sides of country. It has been a bit straining. I've made quite a few personal decisions about that; we both have. I'm making a few shifts in career. I'm generally happy"

"I see that. I'm sure you will figure it all out. Thanks for sharing." Rachel smiled. "Sacrifice and patience are very important in any relationship; whether it's a marriage, a partnership, platonic or business related, we'll all have to learn how to give at some point. Selflessness is very important. But I would be lying if I didn't acknowledge that sometimes we have to be selfish. We have to take time for ourselves; even if you meditate for five minutes. We have to take time to breathe. With that I'd like you all to close your eyes. And just breathe."

Yoga had been really beneficial. Rachel leaned a few new things about her body. She had done yoga quite often, but there were endless techniques; each time she got something different. At the end, Lisa suggested that they continue with meditation and yoga; she wished them well.

"Funny seeing you here Rach."

"Likewise."

"So… how long have you been here?"

"I'm uh, rounding out my third day. You?"

"Um, we've been here what? Five days Q?"

Quinn nodded.

"It's lovely to see you again Quinn." Quinn smiled

"It's nice to see you too Rach."

"Are you enjoying yourself Santana?"

"It's a nice place; very calming."

"How much longer are you going to be here?"

"We're leaving tomorrow. Not tomorrow morning like 8 hours from now. It's already passed midnight, so it's today; Tomorrow. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

Quinn wondered who this stammering mess was and what happened to Santana Lopez—or even San?

"I see." Rachel said slowly "Well if you are interested maybe we can all catch up. We didn't really get to do that at your album release party."

"Um… Ok. Sure. Q? Q?"

"Uh, yeah San?"

"We don't have any plans for tomorrow night; do we?"

"No plans."

"Ok."

"We're free."

"Good. I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow. Good night Santana. Quinn."

"'Night."

"'Night."

"Rach?"

"Hmm?"

"Rach?"

"Hmm?"

"Forgive me if I'm out of place; I'm merely your assistant. I've been for the what? Passed 2 years; give or take. I know you're an uber celebrity and I have such respect for you. I'm even glad that when you're in the mood you consider me a friend."

Rachel was over it. "Just say what you're trying to say."

"I didn't know that you personally knew, Santana "Walking Sex" Lopez. I mean we were at her album release party. And she sang all of those incredibly sexy, passionate, ugh! amazing songs, and you personally know her; like really know her."

"Ok. Jen. That's disgusting: "Walking Sex"? And yes I know her. We went to high school together."

"Ok. Right. You two just went to high school together…" They couldn't cut that tension with a knife.

"All right we grew up together; and Quinn."

"Ok..."

"We dated…" Jen gestured for her to continue. "In high school…" Jen squealed "Until sophomore year of college."

"Shut the front door." Jen interrupted.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "She wanted her career; I had to finish school and wanted to pursue my dreams, so we broke up."

"And that's it?"

"Yeah. I mean life happened. We went our separate ways."

"So let me get this straight: You are married. To this gorgeous, brilliant surgeon—who has the body of somebody's Gold medal winning Olympic sprinter; who absolutely adores you and worships the ground you walk on? AND you dated, for many years, SAN-TAN-A Lopez. Santana Lopez: greatest music artist of our generation. Like the sexiest woman alive. The kind of woman whose eyes you can't even look into for fear that you'd melt; but you totally wouldn't mind because it's "Walking Sex" Lopez." Rachel rolled her eyes, but nodded. "So you totally think she's 'Walking Sex'?"

Rachel chuckled. "That's what you gathered from all of that?"

"Wow. Just. Wow."

Rachel didn't see it as a big deal. She was just San to her: her first kiss; her first love. Her best friend. Rachel had been hurt by their break up, but it came with the territory. They both had big dreams and they didn't coincide. Rachel was never angry with Santana; she understood the business. She and Nicki had to make certain sacrifices; but they were never too grave to cause a disruption in their marriage.

Her relationship with Santana had been different; really it was incomparable. They were young and ambitious. Neither of them relented; they would achieve their goals by any means necessary. But Santana had always been special to Rachel. She knew she'd do great things no matter her career choice. She was content with their decision. Life had gotten in the way and they unintentionally lost contact.

"You're silly."

"I mean. Yeah. Just. Wow."

"Well you'll get to bask in her 'walking sexiness' tomorrow evening."

"I'm invited?" Jen looked like she had won a million dollars and the Nobel Prize.

"Why wouldn't you be invited?"

"I don't know. Maybe you guys wanted to catch up."

"And we will, but everyone's invited. It'll be a good time."

The following morning Rachel awoke missing Nicki terribly. It had been nice to wake up in her wife's arms the previous couple of mornings. Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by perpetual doorbell chiming. _What the fu—_she thought interrupted by another series of rings. She grunted the entire way to the door. When she opened the door she wore a bright, clean smile that quickly dissipated.

"So a little birdy—"

"Jen." Rachel gathered. She already knew why Mitchel was here.

"Anyway. A little birdy told me that we're all having dinner with Santana Lopez tonight."

"Yes."

"I know San very well."

"Yes."

"I know you very well."

"Ok…"

"What I didn't know is that you and Ms. Lopez know each other incredibly well."

Rachel chuckled. "Seems you're not most informed person—your words not mine—in the entertainment world."

"I resent that, Mrs. Bellino. Seriously, why am I just finding out about this?"

"Well, there is nothing to find out."

"Oh! My precious, precious star."

_He's so dramatic. _"Ok. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm just really shocked. You two are in completely different circles. I know you two are from the same town, but I never thought too much into it."

"Yeah, well, it's not that big of a deal."

"Right. Well, no matter. Now that's out of the way, how about we go from a nice long run around this place?"

"That actually sounds amazing. Give me some time to freshen up."

"Of course."

Rachel and Mitchel had been directed to a trail beyond the grounds of the resort. Sure they could have run the grounds, but Ashley advised against it. Rachel loved the trail. It was similar to the trail near her and Nicki's place in L.A—minus the red rocks. It was something that the bustle of New York City lacked. It only ignited her decision more.

"What's on your mind?" Mitchel asked between breaths

"I'm going back to L.A." Mitchel stopped running; eventually Rachel stopped.

"Ok… Just a few days ago you were happy about staying in New York."

"I'd love to stay in New York, but my wife needs me. With my schedule freeing up this is best. And it's what I really want. She looked so tired Mitch. I know she's not eating right. She even picked up smoking again." Rachel saw the box at the bottom of her luggage. Mitchel looked genuinely concerned. He wanted to say something, but he just listened. "We play this game and long story short as a reward all she wanted to do was cuddle with me."

"Aww."

"She was so supportive of me when I decided to do Wicked. This is this least I can do. I love her so much. I don't want to be an absent wife."

"Rachel you're incredible. She loves you. I know she doesn't think you're absent. She's supporting your career. She understands."

"Which is why I have to go back; we can take care of each other."

"She's lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one."

"All right… you're both lucky."

Rachel chuckled. "All right, last person to the bottom pays for lunch."

Of course Rachel won; Mitchel paid for lunch.

The rest of the day was a breeze: Rachel meditated; got facials with Jen; and took a tour of the red rocks.

Around 7:30 she and Jen—she was waiting for the rest of her team—sat on the private rooftop of Oak Creek. The night was cool. The night was bright. The moon was full and beautiful. Luminous stars peppered the sky. The view from such an elevation was astounding. Rachel thought everything was fitting for the occasion. She felt good about tonight. She almost thought she should be nervous or panicked; but why? She was only going to have a group dinner— that included Santana.

"You should really stop."

Rachel looked up to a smirking Santana. "And what should I stop doing Santana?"

"Thinking. I can literally see and hear all the cogs circling and grinding in your mind."

"You Santana have only gotten funnier with age."

"Ouch Rach. I'm only like what? Four months older than you?"

"Yeah, but I'm still 25. You're officially in your late 20s."

"Thanks for pointing that out Berry, I mean Bellino."

Rachel smiled lightly at Santana.

"So how is my cousin treating you these days? It's been a while." There was no malice in her voice just genuine curiosity. Santana knew they had been dating for a couple of years, but she never expected them to get married; to be honest she never thought about it.

"Wonderfully thank you. She actually spent a couple of days here; she left yesterday."

Santana nodded.

"She misses you."

She nodded again.

If Santana was being honest she missed Nicki too. Rachel wasn't the cause of the rift between them; it was Santana's decision to withdraw from UCLA's pre-med program that caused a strain in her family. Santana came from a well-respected family of doctors and everyone was expected to follow suit. Yeah, Santana was naturally brilliant at both biology and chemistry, but her heart wasn't in it. When she was presented with Marcus' vision for a career in music she was deeply conflicted and confused. It was one of the hardest decisions she had to make, but she didn't regret it; not because she was an uber famous multi-millionaire who—was often tired and sometimes felt worn out, but she found love when she wasn't expecting it—for the second time.

"San, may—"

"Rachel let's just enjoy the night." Santana interrupted.

Rachel nodded. Santana very seldom used her full first name.

"So where's the rest of your crew? Quinn tells me that Mitchell Hanson is here with you?"

"Yes he is. He should be here shortly."

"It'll be nice to see him; it's been a while."

"He's excited to see you. Where is Quinn?"

"She's talking to Brittany. She'll join us soon."

"Where are my manners? Santana" she gestured "I'd like you to officially meet my assistant, Jen Peters. Jen this is Santana Lopez."

Jen stood there awkwardly mouth agape; _"walking sex"_ she thought—just as she had been the duration of Santana and Rachel's exchange (as well as last night when her boss neglected to introduce her to her favorite musician and at the album release when she couldn't get near her). She quickly moistened her dry lips and her mouth began moving a mile a minute. "M-ms. L-lopez. It's such an honor. I have like all of your albums. I've seen you in concert 14 times. Each show was better than the previous. I was also at your Youth Med fundraiser. My mother is actually a doctor—it's one of her favorite organizations—she worked herself through college and med school; she didn't really have the resources. She thinks you do amazing work. I think you're amazing." Jen stopped to take a breath.

Rachel laughed at Jen's praise of Santana. Yes, Jen was a goofball, but she had never seen her act like a crazed, enamored fan.

"I actually think that "Set Fire to the Rain" is your most honest album. It's so beautiful and passionate. It's like you're freeing you're freeing yourself and exposing your soul. You're like so inspired. It's like a culmination of who you were and who you are. I feel like I'm a part of your experience. I feel like I found love all over again. This might be a forward question, but who and/or what inspired you?"

"Wow. Um. Well first, thank you. Your mother? Peters? Dr. Elizabeth Peters?" Jen nodded enthusiastically. "I actually know her really well, she and my aunt, Melanie Lopez-Bellino were college _roommates_."

"Wait… your aunt… is Melanie Lopez… Bellino?"

Santana nodded.

"Rachel, isn't she your mother-in-law?"

Rachel nodded.

"So you're related to Nicki?" She pointed to Santana.

Santana nodded.

"Your parents are Drs. Cris and Isabel Lopez?" Nicki asked a bit too enthusiastically.

Santana nodded again.

Jen's eyes widened. "You're Inez S. Lopez?"

Santana glared. The only people who knew her first name were her family, Rachel, Quinn and her management team. "Yes."

"Wow." If Jen was in love with Santana before, she was about to get down on one knee and offer to bare all nine of their future prodigies. Stephanie who? "You're like brilliant. You won the President's Scholastic Science Award. Oh shit… I'm sorry. Please excuse my language." Santana shook her head "You're incredible." Jen was breathless.

Santana was taken aback by Jen's knowledge of her family. She was used to recognition, but not in this way. It had been so long since anyone has mentioned her childhood. Whenever she was interviewed her management team came up with carefully selected questions that were allowed to be asked; she was pretty open about her experiences, but some things were just completely off the table.

"Thanks."

"Wait…" Jen had a very curious look on her face and Rachel did not like where this was going. "You two dated in high school until college…" She eyed them curiously "Rachel you're married to Nicki…" Apparently Jen didn't have a filter tonight. Jen was about to say something else when she finally realized she was way out of her jurisdiction; she had crossed the line a while ago, but she was so caught up in the excitement of the experience that she couldn't stop herself. She looked at her boss who was obviously wasn't pleased. "Ms. Berry, I'm so sorry. I apologize for speaking out of line. If you want I'll leave. Please don't fire me. I have so much respect for you and I respect your privacy and your family… I really just am going… to… shut. Up. Right. Now. " She finished quickly.

"Jen it's fine. I'm not going fire you."

Jen let out a breath of relief. She looked over to Santana—barely. She couldn't bring herself to look into one of her idol's eyes. "I apologize Ms. Lopez."

Santana thought for a moment. She knew that Jen didn't mean any harm. "It's fine." Silence followed "Look, we are here to relax, so let's continue doing so. Jen, Let me buy you a drink or whatever you want."

Jen's face lit up.

The three women sat at the table casually speaking about Santana's album, Rachel's new project, and Jen and her partner adopting a puppy when the rest of the group joined.

"Hey Rach." Quinn said hugging Rachel. Rachel returned the gesture.

"Ms. Lopez." Mitch said picking Santana up off the group.

"Hey Mitchie."

"Great to see you love. You're looking as gorgeous as ever."

"And you are always classic, heartthrob." She winked.

The group exchanged their hellos and set out have nice evening among friends.

**A/N: That's all for "Stuck in Between". I know this was a loaded chapter, but everything is for a reason lovies. Next chapter our ladies will be leaving L'auberge de Sedona : (. We're moving forward! BTW, I'm nowhere near finished with this story.**

**A/N: Has anyone noticed anything about Santana and Rachel's interactions? I know that they've been limited—I'm doing this on purpose. What I'm going for has a lot to do with why they broke up—yes they wanted their careers and whatnot, but they have some small issues and a very HUGE issue—which indirectly has something to do with where they are now… well, in some ways it might have directly led them to where they are now in their estranged "friendship" (used very loosely here). Am I making any sense? I know I've already mentioned this, but we have to keep in mind that Rachel is still all about Nicki and Santana's well… she's still "walking sex". **


	9. Moving Forward

**A/N: Hello Lovlies! Thanks for the alerts and reviews. I apologize for the delay. Work has been hectic. **

**momo0424: You're seriously like one of my favorite readers. I really appreciate that. You have to get out of my mind… or maybe my story is **_**that **_**predictable. Lol. The bomb has dropped, but it has yet to explode and expand; and then destroy; and then create. Anywhoser, I've a little surprise for you!**

**parker88: I want you to think, but not too much. Hehe. Santana is definitely "walking sex". Have you seen the dress Naya wore to the SAG Awards? Soooo beautiful!**

**Gleek1990: I am also interested to see how this will all play out. Lol. Yeah, the cousins' storyline will be huge. I'm putting a lot into that. I know this is incredibly AU, but my aim is to link as many characters as I can within the frame of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Glee"**

This chappie is for **momo0424** : D

Jess showed up at Santana's suite at 6 AM the morning she was preparing to leave. The previous night both women decided to meet up the next morning for breakfast; since Jess technically had off that day it wouldn't be a conflict of interest.

"Ms. Lopez, I hope you enjoyed your stay at L'auberge de Sedona?"

"Well, Ms.—actually I don't even know your last name."

"It's Ryle."

"Well, Ms. Ryle. I definitely enjoyed myself. This has been an incredible experience."

"I'm glad that I could be a part of the experience."

Santana smiled. Jess had been great to her during her stay. She didn't act like some crazed fangirl. Jess respected her privacy and treated her as _San._ Santana appreciated this. It wasn't too often she could go someplace without at least ten people kissing her ass. Jess treated her like an actual person; not someone to be won or being nice simply because she had to because she's famous.

"I-"

Santana saw Lisa jogging toward them. She moved Jess out of the way. Lisa slowed down. "Pardon me, San, Jessie." Lisa interrupted. Santana nodded. "Jessie, the meeting is at noon. Sweetie, please try not to be late and make sure Ashley is on time as well."

"Sure mom."

"San, I hope you enjoyed your stay at L'auberge de Sedona?"

"Absolutely."

"That's wonderful to hear. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really must be going." Lisa continued running the trail.

Santana nodded. She looked over at Jess. Lisa is Jess' mother; no wonder the resemblance; if Lisa is any indication of what Jess would like when she is older than she definitely wouldn't mind getting to know her better.

"I'm sorry about that. My mom's kind of a stickler about time."

"Your mom, huh?"

Jess nodded.

"It's cool that you and your mom work together."

"We don't necessarily work together."

Santana was confused. "Huh?"

Jess quirked her eye "My mom doesn't work here."

"Ok…"

Jess stood there thinking for a moment. "Oh." Jess chuckled "You were at her midnight yoga session?"

"Yeah."

"She does that from time to time. She loves yoga and loves teaching even more."

"I can tell. Quinn and I sort of showed up late and she kind of put us on the spot."

"She tends to do that. She's not shy about making examples of people."

"She did it in the best way possible. I didn't know someone could be so pleasant yet stern."

"That's definitely a new description of my mother's actions."

"It's true."

Jess chuckled "Professionally she is a psychiatrist; yoga is a hobby, but she dabbles in other things."

"I'm sure." Santana starred at Jess for a moment. "So, what are you into? What do you like to do? What makes you smile?"

"Hmm… all good questions. I'm into different things. Right now I'm trying to decide whether or not I'll put more time into the family business."

"Family business, huh?"

"Yep."

"And what exactly does this family business entail?"

"Making sure people are comfortable."

"That can be a bitch."

Jess chuckled. "You have no idea."

"Tell me more about this family business."

"You're sitting on it."

"The chair?"

"The land."

Santana nodded in understanding. Everything made sense.

"My family owns this place and the land. We're expanding and working on a few projects as well. My mother wants me to take on more responsibility."

"So you're not a greeter/personal masseuse?"

"I am. This is what I did summers while in undergrad."

"I see."

"Does this surprise you? You know my family situation and position?"

"Yes and No."

"Care to elaborate?"

"It surprises me because most people would either join the family business immediately or run away like hell. You didn't do either; you just worked and accommodated me." Jen quirked her eye brow "But you're definitely not most people."

"I'm certainly not. So why doesn't it surprise you?"

"Well, it's more of a personal reason." Jess furrowed her eye brows "The night Quinn and I got drunk you took me back to my suite and took care of me. You left the sweetest note as well as the cure for for my hangover. I don't know many employees of a place like this would have the audacity to get a little personal with someone in my position without having an ulterior motive or fear of being fired."

Santana wasn't trying to offend; she was just keeping it real.

"Well, thank you for being honest. Actually, we _do_ have a no fraternizing policy, but that was pretty much true to who I am. I couldn't resist taking care of you."

Santana smiled. "That's very good to know."

"So San, what's next?"

"Well, I'm going on tour and then Quinn and I are moving forward with our project."

Jess nodded.

"I was also thinking that maybe you and I could keep in touch."

Jess smiled. "I'd really like that."

"So, what makes Ms. Ryle smile?"

"Right now? You."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I'm the reason behind this gorgeous smile?"

Jess blushed.

"Ah. She blushes."

Jess chuckled. "Are you excited for the tour?"

"I'm uh bittersweet about it. It's my last tour for the foreseeable future."

"Wow. What will all of your adoring fans do without you?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I just need a break before I explode. I don't want to burn out."

"I understand your need to take a break, but I am also very certain that you won't be burning out anytime soon; your flame is eternal."

It was Santana's turn to blush—this didn't happen often.

"Are those tinges of pink I detect on those beautiful cheeks? And here I thought Santana Lopez didn't blush."

Santana's blush deepened.

"I bet you're just full of surprises."

"Maybe. But what you've seen here is pretty much me."

"Well, I can't wait to see more."

"So. What's your favorite place in the entire world?"

"Come with me."

Santana followed Jess down the long trail. They eventually veered off of the trail to an area laden with trees.

"This is amazing."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"Watch your step." The ground was full of small hidden rocks. Jess didn't want Santana to trip and fall. Jess walked over to a tree and placed her hand on the trunk "You ready?"

"For…?"

"This." Jess removed her hand from the tree trunk and what Santana thought was a door slid open. Santana stood in shock. Not many things stunned her. "Are you just going to stand there or follow me?"

"Lead the way."

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe, ma'am."

Santana couldn't get enough of Jess. She followed Jess through the entrance. A little over two feet in there was a set of stairs that led to someplace underground. Santana began to semi wondered if it was a wise decision to leave Jeffery back at her suite. Who was she kidding Jess was harmless. After a few minutes they were at the bottom it was nearly dark.

"Stay right here."

Santana didn't say anything.

Jess walked away. Less than a minute later the space was dimly lit. Santana was amazed. Jess motioned for Santana to move forward.

"What is this place?"

"_This _is my favorite place."

Santana had to take it all in. She was standing in a gorgeous underground cave. She turned and looked at Jess. "This is incredible."

"This is just the beginning. It only gets better."

Santana had a feeling there was more to what Jess said. She smiled. "I'm sure."

The further they walked the more was revealed.

"This is what the meeting is about. We're building an underground cave spa—like the Europeans. It's actually groundbreaking and innovative. We're incorporating technology and the natural elements of the cave along nature itself."

"This is incredible."

"Thank you."

"Thanks for sharing this with me."

"Well, a beautiful place for a beautiful woman."

Santana blushed again. This time Jess couldn't see it.

"Jess, you're beautiful. And I don't mean your physical beauty—you're gorgeous. Your mind is beautiful. You're extremely intelligent. You're talented and creative. You're caring and passionate."

Santana moved closer to Jess. It was like she was being pulled toward the woman. Santana brought her hand up to Jess hair and stroked a few strands. She had a decision to make. She guided her hand to Jess' cheeks and cupped her jaw. She moved a bit closer. Jess took a step forward. She placed a hand on Santana's shoulder and gently pushed her back.

"Let's not use this moment for that."

Santana nodded in agreement and understanding.

They venture through the cave a little while longer.

When it was time to say goodbye, Santana wasn't sure if she wanted to. She genuinely enjoyed her stay. She thought Jess was amazing and interesting. It had been far too long since someone piqued her interest. She wasn't taking it in stride. If she hadn't had such a relaxing week she might have been overwhelmed.

**A/N: I know this is really short; it's sort of a transitional chapter. We're moving right along. I'll try to update soon-ish. **

**Comments? Criticisms? Suggestions? Enjoying the story so far? Read and Review. : )**


	10. One Step at a Time

**A/N: Hello! Is anyone still reading this story? Well, I sure hope so! Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and PMs. I apologize for the months-long delay. I would love to give you all one million+ excuses, but I'll refrain. **

**Momo0424: You are soooooo awesome! Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee'**

Santana kicked off her tour on the East Coast. She played Madison Square Garden as well as the

House of Blues in Atlantic City, New Jersey and finally the Well Fargo Center in Philadelphia. The tour continued south and found its way up to the Midwest and finally to the West Coast. For every major venue she did a few smaller ones. Santana spent a month touring in various European countries and a month in India, Beijing, Kenya, South Africa and Australia. By the end of the tour she was physically exhausted, but mentally renewed. Her world tour opened her eyes to endless possibilities. Just because she had reached a certain level of fame didn't mean that her flame was burning low. After all, she is Santana Lopez.

She flew back to the states for her final performances. She did much smaller venues. Again she stopped in New York City and Philadelphia. She put on free shows in Camden, NJ, Greensborough, FL, and Detroit. She was well aware that her concert tickets were expensive and she wanted to accommodate as many of her fans as she could. There is no better way to close out a love letter than with love.

Her final performance was at Staples Center in Los Angeles. This was her management team's idea. It was bittersweet. She was more than ready to move forward with other projects and focus on her creative outlets and passions.

Currently, Santana is sitting in her bedroom in the penthouse suite at the JW Marriot in downtown Los Angeles with Seta and Mark. She was still exhausted from her performance and the celebration that followed from a few nights ago. She told them to get lost for a few hours; she needed a couple of hours alone to relax and possibly take a nap.

Santana's nap was interrupted by repeated knocks on the door. "Seta could you please get the door? Seta?" Apparently Seta was nowhere around.

"Dammit." Santana muttered to herself.

She had no idea who could possibly be at the door. Seta had a keycard and Mark had a few errands to run. She gave Gene the day off. She was only sleeping and relaxing. There was no need to be shadowed by her body guard. She wasn't expecting anyone for at least another few hours. After a few minutes of contemplating answering the door, she decided to see who was disrupting her slumber.

To say that she was surprised by her visitor would be an understatement. Those large brown eyes would be the death of her.

"Rach. What are you doing here?"

Rachel giggled at Santana's wide eyes and dropped jaw. "Are you going to stand there like a deer staring into head lights or are you going to let me in?"

"I'm sorry. Come in."

Santana moved aside to allow Rachel to enter the suite. Santana stared at Rachel for a moment. Rachel pulled her in for a hug. She held on for a few moments longer than she should have.

Rachel was easily one of the most beautiful women Santana had ever seen. Of course she was physically appealing, but her mind and spirit were also attractive qualities. Over the years Santana wondered how she could let Rachel go so easily. It was quite simple really: She loved her. No matter what Santana wanted to make sure that Rachel lived out her dreams. What Santana failed to realize was that she was a part of Rachel's dream. But fame and ego had brought out the worst in her; the endless amount of women throwing themselves at her became too much to ignore. Had she known then what she knows now, she would have married Rachel. It was too late. She was already indirectly a part of the Lopez clan. And she wasn't bitter. She and Rachel didn't have a relationship based on jealousy and lies.

Even after their time in Europe there was no dissention. They just drifted apart. Their lives went in completely different directions. Neither woman regretted it because it allowed them to live out their dreams and find themselves.

Rachel found herself on Broadway and through her relationship with Nic.. Nic was an incredible wife: loving, giving, open and sure. Through her relationship she realized that things that are beyond our control; they just happen. Sometimes things don't go according as planned. She always knew that she would be on Broadway and a doctor's wife. Most everything is the same, except for the wife. Prior to dating Nic Rachel always felt she would be Mrs. Lopez. But life hadn't led her in that direction. With Santana she had appeased her sexual curiosity and experienced first love. With Nic she became a woman. She loved her wife. She was happy. She appreciated that she could have a loving relationship and still has her autonomy. This break from Broadway would further extend her autonomy. She was more so now than ever free to choose her projects. She had untapped curiosities and was adamant about exploring them.

Santana found herself through traveling, music and sex. Santana's promiscuity was nothing if not pure curiosity. She is a sexual person and appreciates that about herself. It would be foolish for her to deny something so essential to her being. She didn't spend her time having rampant one night stands. She respected the women she slept with and never made them feel inferior or unworthy. Though she knew who was susceptible to whatever vulnerabilities, she never used them against the women; unless of course they were plotting skanks like Veronica Holender. But she was a hard nut to crack. If she really cared about finding Veronica's weakness, she's sure she would. Santana had a heart. She didn't wear her emotions on her sleeves. She let her music express what she couldn't verbalize and show. She was content. She had new things to look forward to and new adventures to embark.

Now here they are standing in the foyer of a penthouse suite in downtown Los Angeles: two women who were former best friends, teen-aged lovers. The two former teenaged, love struck, hornballs who were passionate and driven were now very successful women.

Both women immediately felt the loss of contact of their embrace ended. Santana missed holding the smaller woman in her arms. Rachel never forgot being held by such strong arms.

They stared at each other in a comfortable silence.

Santana was the first to speak. "Rachel. It's really good to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I had lunch with your favorite person yesterday and she thought I should check up on you. How are you?"

Santana really wanted to roll her eyes. But Rachel hated when she did that. Of course Seta had something to do with this. "Exhausted. I finished my tour last week. I have a few things to take care of and then I'm home free."

"You do look a little tired. Let's sit, shall we?"

Santana nodded and lead the way to the living room.

"Would you like something to drink? Water? Wine? Juice?"

"Wine would be lovely."

"Red or white?"

"White. Please."

"Of course." Santana smirked. She walked over to the mini bar and began preparing drinks. She gave Rachel a twice over. "You look good Berry."

Rachel blushed. "Thanks Santana. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Ugh. Please. I look like I've been run over by Satan's chopper. I've barely eaten and I'm exhausted."

"You're always beautiful."

"Thanks Berry." Santana walked over to the couch and handed Rachel her drink. She sat on the couch and looked at nothing in particular. "So?"

"So?"

"How have you been Rach?"

"Very well thank you. How was your tour?"

"Incredible. My fans are amazing."

"You're amazing. I heard what you did for your fans."

Santana blushed. "It was nothing."

"No. It was definitely something. You know, that's what separates you from the rest."

"What? Costing Mark and Co hundreds of thousands of dollars?"

"You love your fans. You really connect with them."

"It's all about the fans."

"I don't doubt that San."

"How's Nic?"

"She's good. Been busy."

"The life of a doctor—I can only imagine."

Rachel chuckled nervously.

"What are you doing here in LA? Other than spending time with the wifey and having lunch with my other half?"

"I'm actually working on a few projects. One of them is 'Dorothy of Oz'. It's a CGI adaptation of the 'Wizard of Oz'".

"Cool. How's that going."

"Well. Thank you. It's a really cool project."

"So, San, tell me how your tour went."

Three hours and two bottles of wine later Rachel and Santana had talked about everything from Santana's tour and Rachel transitioning into film and television to starting out in the business to Ryan Seacrest's newest (and lamest) business venture and their current guilty pleasures. It was almost as if no time yet so much time had passed. They were rediscovering one another. They found one another to be so much more interesting and insightful. Santana was calmer and Rachel was more relaxed.

Rachel only talked in sentences instead of full paragraphs. She didn't get too much into her relationship with Nic. She wanted to enjoy her friend's company. No one was a married Broadway diva or a complex music sensation. They were just Rachel and Santana.

Santana was in the middle of telling Rachel about a group of fans who followed her band throughout Europe when there was a knock at the door. Santana hadn't realized what time it was, but she had been expecting this knock.

"Excuse me for a sec, Rach?"

"Of course."

Santana opened the door and greeted Jess. Jess had the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey baby." Jess said pulling Santana for a chaste kiss. Santana deepened the kiss. Jess could taste the wine in Santana's mouth.

"Mmm. Hey back. How was your flight?"

"It was all right. You taste delicious."

"You taste and look delicious."

"Sweetie, I'm gonna take a shower. Then we'll order room service and catch up."

"Sure babe, but I want you to meet someone first."

"Ok." Jess said as she followed Santana into the living area.

Rachel stood up as soon as she saw Santana and Jess.

"Jessica Ryle, Rachel Berry-Bellino. Rachel this is Jessica." Rachel noticed the change in Santana's disposition. Her face was glowing. Her smile was bright and beautiful. Rachel realized that Jess wasn't just any woman. She was Santana's woman.

"It's lovely to meet you Jessica."

"Likewise." Jess said with a genuine smile. She turned to Santana "Babe I'm going to take a shower."

"Sure. Let me help take your bags to the bedroom. Excuse us, Rach."

Santana and Jess walked to the bedroom. As soon as Santana closed the door she turned Jess and pushed her up against the adjacent wall. She kissed her passionately. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Let me take a shower you finish up with your friend and then we'll catch up."

"Or I could join you?"

Jess chuckled. "Just finish up with you friend and maybe later we'll take a bath and I'll give you a massage. Full body."

"Full body?"

"FULL body."

"Nice."

"Come here." Jess pulled Santana in for another kiss.

"Ok. Ugh. Woman you are going to the death of me. Go take a shower, relax. I'll see Rachel off and then order room service."

"Sounds like a plan."

When Santana returned to the living room Rachel was checking something on her phone.

"Sorry about that Rach."

"No problem."

"So? Where were we?"

"We were talking about your groupies in Europe—which we can continue another time because you have a very beautiful woman waiting for you and I'm meeting Nic for dinner."

"It's fine Rach, really."

"I know you too well, San. Just relax and enjoy yourself we'll catch up some more soon." Rachel said as she stood up and walked through the foyer to the door.

"Ok." Santana followed. She was really excited to spend time with Jess, but she was also sad to see Rachel go. "Let's not let too much time pass.

"We won't. Promise."

Rachel reached out to Santana and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Thanks so much for checking up on me. It really means a lot."

"It looks good on you."

"What? exhaustion?"

"No silly. Love. I'll see you soon."

Santana blushed.

"See you Rach." Santana said as she watched Rachel walk to the elevator.

Santana was still blushing and it was deep. It was convenient that she was standing in the foyer by herself and no one could bear witness. She enjoyed being with Jess. They had only been dating four months, but she really cared for her.

After Santana left Le Sedona A'uberge she and Jess kept in touch for about a month. They'd send each other cute, goofy emails and text messages. During the second month of her tour she was in India, so was Jess. Jess had been learning new Zen Buddhism techniques on a 21-day retreat/ training seminar. They enjoyed each other's company and realized they wanted to spend more time together. They knew it would be hard with Santana being on tour and Jess expanding her family's business, but it was so worth it.

Anyone who came in contact with them knew they were smitten. So far the media hadn't delved too deeply into their relationship. Santana preferred it that way. She kept her private life very private. She had this overwhelming desire to protect Jess and keep her safe.

For the first (well, ever) Santana Lopez is smitten by a woman who isn't Rachel Berry or Quinn Fabray. From here, she can only take things one step at a time.

**A/N: I know this is short and probably vague, but I'm trying to find my way with this. I need to find my groove again. **

**A/N: I'll be getting into some heavy stuff soon-ish. I just wanted Seta to do something to get Rach and San talking again. **

***** Oh! The time jumps are going to slow down. I'm going to attempt to have more flow from here on.**

**Review! Criticism, suggestions, yay, nays and maybes are always accepted. **


	11. Leap!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, PMs, etc. Keep 'em coming. : )**

**A/N: A lot went into this chapter. It's lengthy. **

**Momo0424: Thanks! Your question will be answered in this chapter. Yay! Lol. You will see how Rachel feels about San and Jess as the story unfolds. **

**Frustratedwriter13: Rachel and Santana can't really be awkward with one another. This is where the heavy stuff begins.**

**Gleek1990: Patience young grasshopper. I appreciate your observation. I intentionally moved away from Pezberry for a bit, hence, "One Step at a Time". Pezberry is endgame which is why we're taking a "Leap."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, the episode on 4/24 would have been Rachel and Santana's love confession. **

*****How cute was Rachel when she gave Santana her picture?*****

**This chappie is for ****Gleek1990**

**Enjoy!**

**LEAP!**

"This is Kurt Hummel."

"I don't know why you insist on answering your phone that way when you know that I'm calling. I carefully and specifically selected 'Don't Rain on my Parade' so that you'd know it is me at all times."

"I know. There's my girl. I looove when you get frazzled. You haven't spoken in paragraphs since high school."

"Very funny."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your lovely voice?"

Rachel was silent.

"Rachel Barbra Berry at a lost for words? Someone call 2012 and give this woman the gift of gab." After a beat Kurt changed his tone "Seriously, what's going on?"

"I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, begin with the basics. How are you? How is your belle femme? How is 'Dorothy of Oz' going?"

"I'm all right. Nicolette has been busy. 'Dorothy of Oz' is going well."

Kurt wasn't accepting the very brief responses he was getting from Rachel. Yes, Rachel has refrained from talking in paragraphs, but Kurt has never known her to be, well, curt. "Ok. Berry- _Bellino_, tell Uncle Kurt what's really going on."

"Nothing's going on. My life is perfect. My wife is perfect. My career is perfect. Everything is perfect."

"Ok. Who are you? What have you done with my jubilant, multi-talented, verbose diva?"

"She is back in New York where she was appreciated."

"Where are you?"

"LA café."

"Come again?"

"I'm at LA café, Kurt."

"Why on earth are you at LA café? That's nowhere near your scene. Where is Jen?"

"I gave her the day off."

"Ok. Where is your new bodyguard? What's his name David?"

"He's sitting away from me. I don't want to draw too much attention."

"Ok." Kurt wasn't buying it.

"I just want to be alone right now."

"Absolutely not."

"Kurt."

"This isn't up for discussion. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"But I—"

"No buts. Hold tight. I'll be there soon."

Rachel relented.

Rachel sat at LA café waiting for Kurt. She really didn't want to be bothered. This was one of the reasons she came back to the west coast—she remembered that she enjoyed solace. The hustle and bustle of New York City will always be her first love as far as domestic location is concerned. But LA is always so cool. Yes, the people are pretentious and the Hollywood life is much more raucous, but she loved that she could get away to the beach at a moment's notice.

So much has changed the past six months. She had known what she wanted her entire life; now she wasn't so sure. She was generally happy, but something was off. She didn't know if it was she and Nic's sudden change in plans. Or if it was Seta telling her how much Santana needed familiarity at this moment in her life; because she needed the same thing. She needed the intimacy that she had been lacking the past couple of months.

Between her show ending and moving back to LA had proved to be a taxing decision. A couple months after she returned, Nic received a job opportunity she couldn't possibly turn down. Rachel insisted she didn't. Nic had supported her with _Wicke_d and moving to New York. Certainly she could handle her wife relocating to Laos for 18 months.

It was a hard pill to swallow. Everything they planned had been put on hold. Rachel had thought that she and Nic were working toward something. She wanted to start their family. She took an extended break from the stage to spend more time with her wife and begin the process of searching for sperm donors; but that all was for naught.

She was stuck—this was not a familiar feeling.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite diva." Kurt said walking towards Rachel breaking her from her reverie.

Rachel stood. "Hello, Kurt." She said as she pulled Kurt into a tight embrace.

She held onto her old friend a few moments longer than she usually would. She needed that much more of a physical connection.

"You look like hell Rachel." Kurt said as he sat across from Rachel on a low seated plush chair. Of course he was kidding. Rachel Berry always looked amazing. She was a natural beauty. Even if Hollywood had different standards, Rachel was a force to be reckoned with; her beauty was refreshing.

Kurt admired the café. Rachel had chosen a quiet little area in the back where they could have some level of anonymity and privacy. As much as he complained, Kurt appreciated places like this. It reminded him of simpler times. Before his dreams came into fruition and he realized just how hard it was to come in contact with the simple things. He appreciated these moments. They were not to be taken for granted.

"It's lovely to see you too Kurt."

"So. Let's see what's going on in that head of yours."

"Kurt, really, I'm fine."

"Well, stunning, if I might say so. Look at your hair. It's so bouncy and full of luster. Your eyes are sparkling. And oh my God, please, don't get me started on your complexion; you look like you have been passionately kissed by the sun.

Rachel smiled at Kurt.

"Seriously, Rach, what's going on?"

Rachel was contemplating having this discussion with Kurt. Quite frankly she wasn't in the mood. She really just wanted to go home, take a bath and sleep. She wanted a distraction not to rehash the past few days, let alone the past few months.

"Kurt, I really don't feel like having this conversation."

"Come on Rach." Kurt really didn't want to force his best friend into talking, but he saw that something was clearly bothering her. Rachel was a lot of things, but she was not shy about talking about her feelings. He wouldn't be doing Rachel any justice if he kept his mouth shut. "You know you can talk to me. You've been so distant lately. I want to know what's going on."

"A few days ago Nic and I got into a huge fight. This is not how I wanted to spend the next month with my wife before she's gone for the next year and a half"

"Rachel, I'm sure you guys will be fine. Wait- what? Where's Nic going?"

Rachel scoffed. "I'm not so sure that we'll be fine, Kurt. She has been so distant since accepted the fellowship to go to Laos. I Thought that this was would only make things better. But what I thought was our perfect life has been slowly withering into a daunting cliché."

"Laos? That's incredible. Congratulations."

"I'll be sure to pass along the message."

"What's up? I know you're happy for her."

"Yes. I am really happy for her, but things have changed so quickly. And there has been a lot of tension. We've been arguing a lot lately."

Kurt stared at Rachel. He knew she was passionate about a lot of things, but she wasn't one to argue. Neither was Nic for that matter. Maybe this issue was much more serious than he had thought. He didn't know what to say. He had never been married and he's been single for so long that he didn't feel qualified to speak on Rachel and Nic's relationship.

"You don't have to stare at me like that, Kurt."

"I'm sorry, Rach. I didn't realize you have been dealing with so much."

"No one knows. I've been throwing myself into work. I was fine until it really hit me. My wife will be leaving me for over a year. It hurts, you know?"

"Well, you guys have spent time apart; it's what's required of your careers."

"Yes, but never for this length of time." Rachel looked down at her hands. "And we always made time for each other. We included one another in the decisions we made. I just feel like she would have made this decision with or without me; like my opinion wouldn't matter."

"Rachel, come on, you know that's not true. Nic loves you. I don't think she'd do something this great without considering you. I also don't think she would do this if she didn't feel that she could affect real change."

"You don't have to defend my wife, Kurt."

"I'm not defending her. I just don't want you to feel that you don't matter."

"I can't help how I'm feeling. My emotions have been all over the place lately."

"Sweetie, you're allowed to be upset. You're allowed to be confused. You can feel. It's all right."

"I know. It's just that we made so many plans and in a moment everything has been thwarted. I was just really looking forward to this next phase of our life together."

"I know honey. And there's still so much to look forward to."

"I know. I'm really proud of her. She works so hard."

Rachel knew she was being irrational. This decision was something they agreed on. She whole-heartedly supported Nic. But this was definitely beginning to wear down on her.

Kurt began to see just how tired Rachel was. He didn't want to keep her any longer. "Sweetie, why don't you go home and rest? I'll take care of the bill and I'll call you later."

Rachel just nodded.

"Thanks for coming out even though I protested your company."

Kurt chuckled. "Like you telling me to stay away would actually keep me away."

Rachel pulled out her phone and texted David that she was ready to go. Within a minute David was standing by the door waiting for Rachel.

"Rachel, call me anytime. I know we've both been busy, but there's always time for who matters. You matter. Please, don't forget that." Kurt pulled Rachel into a tight embrace and kissed her temple. "I love you, diva."

"I love you too, Kurt. Thanks."

With that Rachel met David at the door and walked out into the warm LA air. The car ride home didn't take long. As soon as she crossed the threshold of their Malibu beach side home, she stripped herself of every article of clothing. She needed a bath stat.

"If this is how you enter the house every day, I regret never beating you home." Nic joked lightly.

Rachel was both comforted and startled by her wife's voice. "W-what are you doing home? I thought you had some things to take care of at the hospital."

"Those things can wait. Can we talk?"

"Yeah. Let me just grab my robe."

"I'll get it." Before Rachel could protest Nic quickly darted up the stairs and returned with Rachel's robe. Nic walked over to Rachel and placed the robe on her wife's shoulders and helped her put it on. Rachel found the gesture incredibly sweet. Nic gently pulled Rachel's hair from the neck of the robe. "You're so beautiful."

Rachel blushed.

Nic grabbed Rachel's hand and they walked through the foyer into the living room. Rachel sat down first. Nic just stood staring at her. She looked Rachel in her deep chocolate brown eyes. Those large eyes were always a source of comfort. After the moment Nic sat down next to her wife and took her hand in her own.

"Rachel, you're just so perfect. I love you so much."

Rachel was going through the motions, but she was sure that she loved her wife. "I love you too."

"Baby, you mean the world to me. If it seems that isn't the case I apologize because I never want you to feel that you aren't my whole world. You're my life. I want you to be proud of me." Rachel's eyes began watering. "I'm so proud of you. You've accomplished so much. You still have a long way to go. You're amazing, sweetheart. You have this incomparable talent; this amazing gift that is unparalleled. I see how passionate you are about your art. You don't fret too much over monetary compensation. You love what you do and it shows. I feel how much you love me. I see it. I know. You don't ask me for much. We just have this way of knowing and giving. You're my light, angel. I don't feel like I can do much without you." Nic moved impossibly close to her wife. "I need you. I need your support. I can't leave without your support. If you don't support me, then how can you be proud of me? In turn how can I do this at all? My soul is yearning to do this, babe; but more than that my soul aches for you. It knows home and that's you. No matter where we are we'll be connected. Nothing can break that bond."

Rachel was a goner. Tears were cascading down her face.

"I am so proud of you Nicolette. You are incredible. I know that want to do something good. And what you're doing is so beautiful and selfless. How can I not support you? I do support you, love. I'm just so overwhelmed with emotions. I want you to continue doing wonderful things. I want you to be happy with your career. I want so many things."

"What else do you want baby? Because not matter what it might be I'll do whatever in my power to ensure that you have it."

"I want you to take care of those wonderful people. Honor your commitment. Then come home to me and we'll go from there."

"I'll always come home to you." Nic held Rachel tight and kissed her temple. "I know there are still some things to discuss, but let's just keep talking. I don't like when we argue. I know we have our version of a perfect life, but don't ever feel like you can't talk to me. Don't hide your emotions from me Rae. You wanna know some of the reasons I married you?"

Rachel nodded.

"You aren't afraid to show me your emotions. You express how you feel. Don't change because you think I might not agree or you think I'll turn away because that's not the case. Show me everything. I can take it. I want it. Everything. All of you."

Rachel couldn't take it anymore. Everything Nic was saying resonated within her. She could help but pull her wife in for a passionate kiss. Within moments Nic deepened the kiss. Nic loved Rachel's mouth—she was a fabulous kisser. Rachel's tongue did things to Nic that the average human couldn't imagine was possible.

Nic wanted her wife in the worst way. She needed her. It almost hurt to know that she won't be able to bask in coital bliss with her for almost two years. Rachel was hands down the best lover she had ever had. Yes they had sex; they fucked; and they made love. This evening she wanted Rachel in every way. She wanted it rough yet gentle. She wanted her wife screaming her name. She wanted every inch of Rachel's body. She would not rest until her wife was completely satisfied.

Tonight wasn't about her. It was about showing Rachel things she couldn't explain with words. She wanted her wife to know that she belonged to her and that nothing could change that.

Rachel straddled Nic. Rachel loved initiating love-making; Nic was more than receptive.

"You are so fucking sexy." Rachel said as she kissed below Nic's ear. She inhaled her wife's sweet scent. "You smell amazing, Peach."

Something about Rachel using expletives in sexual situations really got Nic going. "You feel amazing, baby. You're so soft and delicious." Nic said as she dipped to kiss and suck Rachel's neck.

Nic flipped over Rachel and pressed against her core; she slowly grinded into her. Rachel couldn't help but moan. Her wife between her legs expanded the already growing puddle between her legs. She was so wet that she began to feel her juices overflowing in her underwear. It had been a long time since she had been this turned on.

"Nic, baby?" Rachel asked in between kisses. "Take off your pants. I need to feel you against me."

Nic barely moved as she somehow managed to remove her jeans. She pressed her thigh into Rachel's core. She and Rachel gasped at the same time. Had she not removed her jeans she would not have known just how wet her wife was.

"Fuck baby. You're so wet. I can feel you through your underwear."

"It's what you do to me and it's all for you."

Nic growled. Sometimes Rachel really caught her off guard. And when did it was incredibly sexy. Nic slipped her hand between herself and Rachel. Rachel gasped as Nic grazed her clit through her underwear.

"More. I need you inside now." Nic also loved when Rachel was in command. She loved when her wife was steadfast in her decision making. "Give me everything you've got."

"I'm at your command, Mrs. Bellino."

That had just about done Rachel in.

"Fuck, Nic." Rachel said as Nic entered her slowly then quickly sped up. Two fingers deep Rachel writhed beneath her wife. Rachel in command mode liked rough sex. So Nic gave it to her full force. It still amazed Nic that someone so tiny could take so much. "Nic, baby, please don't stop." Rachel's hips bucked. She wrapped her legs around Nic's waist pulling Nic in so that she could do deeper. Nic really wished she had a strap-on at the moment. Rachel needed more of Nic. So with her amazing super strength, with Nic still inside of her, she flipped them over so that she was on the top. Rachel began riding Nic's fingers. Nic so desperately wanted to please her wife she didn't care if her wrist detached her hand from the rest of her body.

"Nic, you're mine. Oh fuck. Every inch of your body is mine. Whatever you give I can take. Fuuck. I'm yours. All of this is yours." Rachel's essence was pouring into Nic's hand. For a second Nic wondered if she could survive without tasting Rachel. Rachel continued riding Nic until she stiffened and came so hard Nic nearly had a handful. Nic stayed inside until Rachel rode out her orgasm. Spent, Rachel collapsed on top of her wife.

Nic basked in their post coital ambiance. She desperately wanted to taste her wife. She brought her hand up to her mouth for a little taste when Rachel grabbed her hand and began sucking on her fingers. Nic figured she and Rachel had the same plan in mind when Rachel pushed Nic's head toward her oozing center.

Nic didn't hesitate to taste as she licked from Rachel's anus to her clit. Rachel shuttered. "You're so delicious." Nic said in between laps. Nic couldn't stop; she was addicted to her wife's taste. She was determined to eat Rachel until she was dry, but that wasn't happening because Rachel kept coming. Rachel moans were music to Nic's ears. The moans crescendo into screams. Rachel was screams Nic's name. She was screaming to Nic how much she belonged to her and how she was hers and no one could please her the way she does. That just gave Nic momentum. Again, she entered her wife. Rachel emitted the loudest sexiness sound Nic had ever heard. It was almost as if she was singing. The sound became humming. Rachel and Nic were in their element. Nic just kept going. After a while the noise stopped. Nic had just finished off Rachel's release. She removed herself from between Rachel's legs. She looked up at her sleeping wife. Nic chuckled to herself. Rachel had never looked so sexy and equally cute. She too decided to call it a night and cuddle up to her wife and fell asleep.

The next morning Rachel woke up smiling. She was so relaxed. She reach over for Nic and what she found was a fresh cut single red rose and a note. The note read: 'You looked so beautiful and peaceful I couldn't dare wake you. Take a shower and meet me in the kitchen. I love you.' Rachel felt her smile deepen. Damn, her wife is so romantic. Rachel quickly got up and took a shower.

When Rachel got to the Kitchen Nic was faced away from her chopping something. She took that moment to check out her wife. She was wearing black briefs and a black tank top. Rachel's mouth watered. She quietly walked behind her wife a wrapped her small arms around her waist. "Good morning, Peach." Rachel said as she kissed Nic's shoulder.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Rachel slid her hands up and down Nic's abdomen. She loved her wife's ripped abs. She moved her hands lower as she continued kissing Nic's shoulder. She put her hand down Nic's briefs she felt a flesh-like hardness that her body immediately reacted to. She began stroking the hardness while simultaneously kissing Nic's shoulder and rubbing her abdomen.

"Fuck, Rach." Nic muttered. She placed the knife and the counter. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a soft moan. Nic turned into Rachel picked her up and kissed her deeply. She carried Rachel over the to the breakfast bar; their lips never parted. Nic sat Rachel on a stood and pressed her hardness into her.

"After breakfast." Nic chuckled placing a chaste kiss on her wife's lips.

Rachel didn't like that at all. She whimpered and pouted.

"You're adorable, but it's not gonna work this time." Nic winked and walked back over to the counter to continue fixing their breakfast.

They enjoyed breakfast in comfortable silence. Nic had really outdone herself.

After breakfast they decided to watch a movie. Rachel chose 'The Green Lantern (2011)'. Nic didn't protest. They didn't get very far into the movie when Rachel began rubbing Nic's hardened extension. "Baby, come on let's watch the movie." Rachel ignored Nic's suggestion and stated kissing her neck. Nic let out a soft moan.

"Do you want to continue watching this sucky movie or do you want me to suck you?" Rachel asked as she got to her knee needs and released her wife's extension from her briefs. Rachel didn't wait for a response. Nic trained her eyes on Rachel. She loved when her wife gave her head. Rachel licked up the shaft of the penis. She then began lightly sucking on Nic's head; slide her fingers up Nic's thighs to her abdomen; began grazing with her finger nails; lacking a gag reflex, Rachel deep throated the phallus. She was a woman on this mission. Her mission was to release her wife of her built up tension.

"Oh shit."

"mmhmm."

"oh shit. oh shit. Oh shit."

"mmm."

Rachel began fondling the ball sack of the phallus. She pumped and pumped. After a minute warmed fluid squirted from the phallus, while at the same time Nic reached climax and her own juices began to flow. Rachel swallowed ever drop of the strawberry flavored liquid. She then pushed her wife's legs open and licked up every ounce of her release.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Rachel. Oh my God. Please, baby, don't stop. Yes. Oh god. Oh. Wh-what are you doing?" Nic asked as Rachel climbed up on her wife and began riding her. "Shit." Rachel reached her hand down and inserted two fingers into her wife. Nic sat up straighter and held onto Rachel's waist. Rachel was bouncing and thrusting at the same time. She grabbed Nic's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She moaned into Nic's mouth. Nic's hips bucked causing Rachel to pull her hair. Rachel simultaneously bounced, pulled and thrusted. They both came. Hard.

Both women were exhausted. They cuddled into each other and fell asleep.

After their sex marathon Rachel and Nic had a serious conversation about their future. They didn't want to make any grand promises or proclamations. They were in love. They supported each other. They ended the conversation with an understanding. They could get anything. From that day until Nic left she spent as much time with her wife as she could. If she wasn't needed at the hospital she was with Rachel. Rachel was in post-production from "Dorothy of Oz" so she had more than enough time to spend with her wife.

Rachel decided it was only right to throw her wife a going away party. So she chose her Kurt's, very large and spacious, Malibu beach house. She gathered their families and closest friends and celebrated her accomplishments as well as this next journey in her life. The event was extravagant. There were Hollywood big shots, media and music moguls as well as respected members of the medical community.

Rachel and Nic were facing the stage listening to the Chief of Surgery, Bradford Dale, go on and on—in a drunken state—about how clumsy Nic was her first few months of residency. He had taken her under his wing because she had the most potential of her resident peers. A few people scuffed but he didn't care. He was only telling the truth.

The couple hung around one another most of the night; stealing kisses and long glances. The only time they separated is when Kurt insisted that Rachel inform Mitch that he was indeed the most informed person across Hollywood and Broadway communities.

Nic stood in place staring at her wife. _God, she's beautiful. _Nic thought to herself.

"Congratulations, Nicki B."A familiar voice said breaking Nic from her reverie. She froze. The voice roused so many emotions. Nic swiftly turned around and looked the not much shorter woman in the eyes. Without hesitation she enveloped the woman in a hug.

"It has been too long." Nic said not letting the woman go. The woman returned the same strong hug. She hadn't seen her cousin in nearly a decade.

"Way too long."

"Let me look at you. Inez Santana. You look just like Tia."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah. Well, this isn't something to be missed."

Nic and Santana spent a few minutes having a light conversation before Quinn joined their little group.

"Hey Dr. B."

"Quinnie, how are you babe?" Nic asked pulling her in for a hug. "I see you lost of the baby fat." Quinn scoffed. Nic rolled her eyes (Lopez trademark). "You look good though." Nic wanted to compliment Quinn on her nose job, but decided against it.

Jess eventually joined the group. "Sorry about that babe." She said placing a chaste kiss on Santana's lips.

"It's fine." Santana said wrapping her arm around Jess' waist. "Is everything ok?"

"It is now."

Santana smiled.

Nic was taken aback by Santana's affection toward the woman. It had been years since she had seen Santana, but she knew her cousin want too keen on public displays of affection. Santana and the woman looked good together.

"Nic, this is Jessica Ryle. Jess, this is my cousin, Dr. Nicolette Bellino."

"It's lovely to meet you."

"Likewise."

"What field are you in?"

"I'm a cardiologist."

"Incredible."

"This is a lovely party."

"Thank you, but I can't take credit. This was my wife's doing."

Nic didn't notice Santana cringe at the word wife, but Jess sure did. She actually felt Santana stiffen. She'd have to inquire about that later.

Speaking of the diva, Rachel finally joined the small group.

"Hey, Peach." Rachel said kissing her wife on the cheek.

"Quinn, it's lovely to see you."

"Hey, Rach."

"Where's Brittany?"

"Well, we actually broke up a few months ago."

Rachel was taken aback she hadn't spoken to her college friend in a while so this was definitely news to her. She made a mental note to call Brittany ASAP.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be. It was mutual."

Rachel nodded. She directed her attention to Santana.

"Hello, Santana."

"Hey Rachel."

Both women felt a bolt of electricity as their eyes connect a bit longer than necessary. The tension didn't go unnoticed. All of a sudden there was an uncomfortable feeling amongst the group.

Rachel noticed Santana's hand wrapped around Jess' waist. She felt her stomach turn.

"Rachel, you remember Jess?"

"Yes. Jessica. It's lovely to see you again." Rachel said putting on her best smile. Santana recognized that smile. She chuckled to herself.

"It's nice to see you again as well, Rachel."

"Excuse me, Nicki. Hello Rachel" Brad Dale interrupted. "Your opinion is being requested. Seems some of the neuro guys think they found a way to revitalize the brain after death using arteries from the heart."

This was definitely something that interested Nic.

"Of course. But allow me to make introductions: Brad, this is Santana Lopez, her girlfriend Jessica Ryle and family friend, Quinn Fabray, JD. Everyone this is Dr. Brad Dale, Chief of Surgery at UCLA Medical Center."

"It's pleasure to meet you all. Ah. Santana Lopez, the science prodigy turned music phenomena." Santana felt uneasy. Jess quirked her eyebrow—something else she'd have to inquire about. "It's truly an honor."

Santana was familiar with Dr. Dale's work. She was definitely a fan. Just because she chose a different path didn't mean that she didn't keep up with the latest scientific advancements. "The pleasure it all mine, sir."

Everyone, but Nic and Rachel, looked at Santana with wide eyes. The woman had never referred to anyone as "sir" or "ma'am". Nic knew that although Santana had left the idea of being a doctor far behind, she would never fall out of love with science; it was a lifelong love affair. And as far as Rachel was concerned, she remembered when Santana referred to her as "ma'am" several times.

Nic excused herself and left with Brad.

The tension was still lingering within the group.

"Rachel, look who I ran into talking with Mitch."

"Mercedes." Rachel pulled her old friend for a hug. "Oh my, you look amazing." She said appraising Mercedes nearly sixty pounds lighter.

"Hey, Hot Mama."

"Satan."

"Weezy."

Mercedes glared at Santana. Rachel swatted her arm. Jess noticed and was now really uncomfortable. Before Santana could introduce Jess to Mercedes her phone rang. She excused herself to take the call.

"Oh. She's cute." Mercedes Said.

Santana nodded.

"Hey Mercy."

"Hello Quinn." Mercedes pulled her in for a hug.

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself Fabray." They were still embraced.

Santana and Rachel knew their history. They saw the twinkle in their eyes and decided to give them some alone time.

"Hey Quinn? Quinn?"

"Huh?"

"**W**e'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah. Sure San."

"You want a drink?" Santana asked Rachel.

"Sure."

Santana flagged down one of the waiters. The young practically tripped over his feet to see what he could do for the superstar.

"Yes ma'am?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'll have a Kettle One martini and she'll have a glass of chardonnay."

"Right away, ma'am."

"Well, that was presumptuous."

"Am I wrong?"

Rachel sighed and shook her head.

_She still remembers. _

_Like I could ever forget. _

The waiter quickly returned with their drinks.

"It's a little warm in here. You wanna step outside?"

"Sure."

It was a nice night. Rachel and Santana decided to take a walk on the beach.

"It's a beautiful, night."

Santana nodded.

"How are you feeling, San?"

"I'm good."

"How are you feeling Lil B?"

Rachel chuckled at the nickname. She remembered quite clearly when in high school Santana started calling her little Barbra. Over the years she had grown tired of saying the full name and just called her Lil B.

"I'm ok considering."

"You guys will be fine. It's nothing but time. She'll be back."

Rachel nodded.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look… ok." She really wanted to say she looked sexy, but she decided against it. S

"Just ok, huh?"

"Yup."

"Well, thank you." Santana chuckled.

As they walked the beach they ran into a bunch of college kids. "Hot Damn. Santana Lopez."

Santana was officially annoyed.

"Babe, dude, it's Santana Lopez."

"What? She's not Santana Lopez. She's too short." The girl was clearly in an inappropriate state of inebriation.

"Totally is."

"'Cuse me? Are you Santana Lopez?"

Santana really didn't feel like being bothered, but she didn't want to lie. "Yes."

"Holy sh—I mean, wow."

"Can we take a pic?"

This Santana would not compromise on. "Not tonight."

"That's cool. Hot. She your wife?" He pointed to Rachel.

Rachel blushed.

"She is none of your business." She responded abruptly. What? She had always been protective of Rachel.

"Excuse her. It seems she's lacking manners tonight, I'm Rachel Berry."

"Well, Ms. Berry You're beautiful. Very beautiful. Your smile amazing." The girl slapped her boyfriend on the back of the head. "What the fu-eff, babe?"

"Hello?"

"What? She's gorgeous."

"She's ok, but San Lopez, you're fucking hot."

Rachel glared.

Santana chuckled.

"Thanks…?"

"Mel."

"Mel."

"And you brah?" Santana asked mocking the wannabe preppy surfer.

"Charles Winthrop, III, or Charlie. And this is Matt."

"Charlie, Matt."

"San Lopez, will you sign my boob?"

"Not tonight."

Mel pouted. "So not fair. One of my sorority sisters said you signed her boob."

Honestly she probably did, but hell if she could remember.

"Charlie? Come her for a sec." She hadn't realized, but she moved Rachel to the other side and grabbed her hand. "Mel's your girlfriend?"

Charlie nodded.

"Here's what I want you to do: Well, first, you're not getting laid tonight. So get that thought out of your head. You're not as wasted as she is. Call your driver, a cab whoever and take her home. Take her to the bathroom as soon as you get in. Make her drink a small glass of water. She will puke up whatever's in her stomach. Also, make her eat a slice or two of bread. Lay her on her side. You're going to have to keep an eye on her tonight." Charlie nodded. "Tomorrow morning, give her two aspirin and some Gatorade. Let her take a shower. Make her breakfast. After she eats apologize for being a dick. She won't remember tonight, but eventually she'll remember all of the other times. Do you love her?" Charlie nodded again. "If you really do and she forgives you, tell her. Protect her. She's wearing a Stanford hoodie, she go there?"

"Yes."

"You've got yourself a smart lady hold onto her."

"She's not usually like this."

"I figured."

"I'm such an idiot. I let it get out of hand."

"You're fine. Just do all you can to keep her safe."

Charlie nodded.

"Get her home safely. And remember."

"Sure thing." The small group started to walk away. Charlie turned back. "Hey San Lopez?"

"Yeah brah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Take care of her. She's a keeper as well. I know these things."

Santana nodded. Charlie really had no idea.

Rachel blushed.

"That was very sweet of you."

"Yeah, well."

Rachel shivered.

"You cold?"

"It has gotten a bit chilly."

Santana removed her jacket and put it around Rachel's shoulders.

They walked about twenty more minutes before they decided to head back to the party. Rachel and Santana were in their own world. They were still hand in hand when they walked back to the glass house. Since it wasn't see through from the outside, they couldn't see anything going on inside. But Nic stood on the other side watching their interaction.

Santana let go of Rachel's hand and walked behind her to remove her jacket from her shoulders. She faced Rachel and pushed her hair from her face—the wind was blowing. She grabbed and squeezed Rachel's hand—holding on a bit too long. They slowly let go one another's hand. Rachel nodded and walked into the house. Santana stood staring after her.

To say that Nic didn't like what she saw was an understatement. She hadn't realized before tonight, but there was definitely some unresolved tension between her wife and cousin. She hadn't seen them together since the summer before Santana gave up college on a "gut feeling" from some flamboyant, out-on-his-luck A&R dude. Even then it was limited because they all only spent a few hours together. The time she had spent with them she got a glimpse of their connection. Santana was always attentive and affectionate with Rachel; she was also fiercely protective. Rachel was catering and loving; she kept Santana together. How could she have forgotten about that? Rachel was practically a kid then. She didn't think twice about her or them then. When they met up years later, Rachel was a woman; she fell in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

She loves her wife. She is loyal. She trusts Rachel. She's content with her decision. They'll be fine.

Rachel agrees with what she's doing and understands why.

Or does she?

Rachel will be waiting for her in their home, beautiful as ever, ready to start their family. She will be there to catch her when she lands from her leap.

Right?

**A/N: Everyone say goodbye to Nic. She'll be back at some point, but for the foreseeable future this will be all about Pezberry. **

**Review! Comments? Criticisms? Suggestions? Still interested? Nay? Yay?**


	12. Talk the Walk

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts, reviews, PMs.**

**A/N: This chapter would not have been possible without the amazing, ****momo0424.**** Thanks buddy! ;p**

**Craig thrustmore: thanks! Yeah, Quinn has definitely had fun times. Yes, Nic is awesome. I really enjoy writing her character. So, you want to know what Nic looks like? Ok. Well, since she is related to San, who happens to be Puerto Rican, I decided I wanted her be a multi-ethnic person. She's tall; has dark hair and eyes, tan skin. I honestly had Paula Patton in mind while creating this character. **

**Whyisitalways2am: Thanks. Here's some Pezberry interaction for you. Your pen name makes me think of Taylor Swift 3. She sings about 2 am in a lot of her songs. Lol. **

**Megzb: I don't hate you for liking Jess. In fact, I'm glad you like Jess. I want everyone to like Jess. It's part of my master plan. Thanks for your support!**

**Momo0424: I actually like the Kurt/Rachel friendship. I went back and forth on including him in the story, so I'm glad you appreciate it. Yes, Rachel needed to vent and this certainly won't be the last time. I love awkward moments so I have to include them somewhere. I thought the party would be the perfect place and time to create that tone. Jess does know that something's up and she'll inquire, but for now it won't affect her and San's relationship. We'll have to see how it pans out. Yeah, Quinn and Britt broke up, but good things will be happening for Quinn. Britt's kind of out there. Nic's totally not worried about San and Rachel… yeah, her wife would never…. Well, she should hope that she wouldn't—dare I note—cheat on her. I don't know what came over me when I wrote those Rach/Nic sex scenes. So, um, yeah… ::shifts eyes:: Glad you enjoyed the chapter! ;p**

**Frustratedwriter13: San's cool like that. She's a lady lover and she's all about respecting women. She's catering and sensual. K & R 3. San and Rach definitely aren't over each other. Some exciting, good and not so good, and fun things are going to happen now that Nic's gone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee'**

**For Mo**

**Enjoy loves!**

"What do you think?"

"They're really beautiful."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely."

Santana and Rachel were shopping at Cartier on Rodeo Dr. Santana wanted to get Jess something special. She rarely bought women jewelry, so this proved a difficult task, but Jess was well worth effort. She enlisted Rachel's services because she had impeccable taste in jewelry. They spent more than an hour looking through the exquisite collections the jeweler had to offer.

"Ms. Lopez, have you decided on which pair of earrings you like best?"

"Yes, Richard."

"Lovely. Let's take a look at what you've chosen."

Santana pointed at the simple yet elegant pair of white gold diamond earrings from the Panthre de Cartier Collection. She just knew they would look perfect on Jess.

"Ah. Yes. Panthre de Cartier. Classic. Excellent choice Ms. Lopez."

Santana nodded.

"Your wife has excellent taste. These earrings will look fantastic on you."

"She's not my wife."

"I'm not her wife."

Richard was taken aback. He would have bet his favorite silk scarf from Hermes that they were a young couple in love. "My apologies, well, whoever the intended, these will certainly look fabulous on her."

After Santana paid for the earrings they decided that would have a late lunch. Santana wasn't in the mood for anything in particular, so she let Rachel decide. Rachel wanted some place, quiet and cozy so she suggested 208 Rodeo. Santana thought that was the perfect choice.

They sat in a cozy, isolated section. Santana didn't feel like being bothered. Of course she enjoyed her fans and was incredibly grateful for their dedication, but she really just wanted to lay low.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"You're welcome. You still have excellent taste."

Santana blushed.

"So. Tell me. What are your plans? How are you going present this beautiful gift?"

"Well, you know me. I'm gonna do what I do best."

"What's that overcook tofu and set the kitchen on fire?"

Santana glared. "Watch it Berry. Anyway that wasn't entirely my fault. Someone—Ahem—decided it would be funny to jump me while I was cooking."

"I did no such thing. I was merely trying to help."

"By deep throating a carrot while I was chopping onions?"

"I can't help that the sight of a beautiful woman really turns me on."

"Yeah. My mom's still pissed about that."

"I offered to fix everything."

"By what, pulling a Cinderella? You start singing and friendly woodland creatures would come and help you renovate the kitchen?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Lopez."

"I know."

"You know not. Anyway, you're the one who lost focus."

"Yeah, because I was 16 and had the libido and attention span of a 16-year-old boy."

"You're making excuses for yourself, Santana." Rachel playfully accused her friend.

"Right. And how exactly did my mom's priceless Peruvian Ayacucho Pot get a crack in it?"

"Wh-what? Inez Santana Lopez, you know damned well I did not knock over your mother's pot—on purpose."

"So you say."

"Well, you were the one who wanted to 'gets your mack on' in the family room—which I advised against."

"I don't recall you stopping me."

"Let's see: you show up to your house after your run, hot and sweaty, I was already hot and sweaty because the air conditioning in your bedroom was broken."

"You could have taken a swim. I mean that's what the pool is for."

Rachel rolled her eye. "Anyway, as I was walking down the stairs, you snuck into the house—scared the sh-crap out of me, by the way— and proceeded to chase me. The vase was the first thing I saw in your pursuit of me. "

"I thought it was funny."

"You didn't think it was funny when I almost threw the vase at your head."

"First of all Shorty, there was no way you were gonna hit me in the head with that thing; I still don't know how you were able to lift it."

"I'm sure you'd be surprised with a lot of things I can do."

Santana chuckled. "Not all that surprised, Berry." She winked

After all these years, Santana and Rachel were still comfortable with one another. It was like so much yet so little time had passed at all.

Santana stared at Rachel as she looked over her menu. She thought her ex had only gotten more beautiful with age. Granted they were only 27, but 27 looked amazing on Rachel Berry.

"You're staring."

"Wh-what. No I wasn't." Santana said recovering from her reverie.

"Yes you were. I can feel you."

"Ah. The ethereal 'sixth sense'."

"That's not funny, San. But this has nothing to do with my 'sixth sense'; I can actually feel your energy."

"Come again?"

"I've always known when you were around and when you were staring at me."

"Hmm."

Sensing some tension Rachel decided the change the subject. "How are things with Quinn and _GoldStar Entertainment Productions_?"

"Things are going really well."

"I'm glad. You two are like other-worldly brilliant."

"We work well together."

"It seems that way. Too bad you two never got together. You guys would be a fierce power couple."

Santana had a decision to make. She could brush off Rachel's comment or she could respond. Sure that Rachel would find out at some point, she decided to tell her the truth.

"It's funny that you say that."

"What?"

"Quinn and I…"

Rachel began laughing. "You and Quinn what?"

Santana really didn't know how to say it, so she just went for it. "We were together."

"You guys are always together."

"No. Rachel, Quinn and I were together. For about a year."

"Oh." Rachel suddenly found her napkin interesting. "When?"

Santana sighed. "A few years ago."

"I see." Rachel felt her stomach turn. She had always known the two women were close. They were each other's first and had this really fiery, intense connection. She just thought that was just from first experience and deep love and trust from a lifelong friendship. "And you two are still friends?"

"Well, we're more than that" Rachel's heart fluttered "I mean she's my business partner and my family."

"What happened?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you two break up?"

"Timing."

"Timing has never been on your side when it comes to women."

"Seems that way."

"Well, maybe you'll get it right with Jess."

"Maybe."

"So, this is getting serious. You really like her, huh?"

"It's getting going. She's pretty incredible."

"Someone has finally managed to tie you down."

"I wouldn't say I'm tied down. We're just having a good time. You know, we're just hanging out."

"San, most people don't spend $10,000 on someone they're just hanging out with."

"Keeping track, Berry?"

Rachel blushed. "Not at all."

"Pardon me; we at Rodeo 208 apologize for the delay. There was an incident that needed tending to. I'm Jack and I'll be your server this afternoon. Can I start you ladies off with beverages?"

"It's lovely to meet you, Jack. Is everything all right?"

"Yes ma'am. It just seems that Ms. Lopez was tailed here and we're having a difficult time containing some of the customers and passersby, but no need to worry. We assure that you will have a quiet and peaceful lunch here at Rodeo 208."

"Thank you. San are you ok with staying here?"

"Of course. I mean it's nothing I'm not used to. I apologize for the inconvenience, Jack."

"No apology necessary."

Santana nodded.

"I'll have a glass of water and she'll have an iced tea with lemon."

"Absolutely. I'll be right back with your beverages."

The women sat in silence.

Santana continued looking at her menu.

Rachel consumed with her thoughts.

_Santana and Quinn? Wow. I know they have this intense history, but they've dated recently. And they're still friends? They've always been friends. They have always managed to be in each other's lives. They don't let anything come between them. How could I have missed all of the signs? Have they always been in love with each other? I have so many questions, but I have no right to inquire. Oh God. I feel like a jealous ex. Santana and I have been over for years. We had our chance, but she and Quinn continue dancing. And now she has Jess. Santana is incredibly beautiful, smart and talented. Quinn and Jess are also impressive women. I can see how she managed to form adult relationships with them. I'm just curious as to how she and Quinn could have had this sort of relationship and remain friends. I can't help but feel—dare I admit this to anyone other than myself—jealous. And she told me so casually—like it was old news. _

_I know that before this past seven months Santana and I hadn't seen or spoken to one another in almost four years, but, wow. She continues surprising me. _

"Rachel? Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? You've been quiet."

"I'm fine. Just got caught up with my thoughts."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing that requires much more thought at the moment."

"Excuse me, ladies. Are you ready to place your order?"

"Rachel, do you know what you want?"

"Oh. I'll just have the signature salad with walnuts instead of almonds; arugula and spinach; gruyere and wild mushrooms. Also, I'll have the cranberry vinaigrette and sunflower oil bread slices pleases."

"Sure. And for you Ms. Lopez?"

"I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich, but I'd like apricots instead of granny smith apples."

"Absolutely."

After Jack walked off Santana stared at Rachel for a few moments. She looked tired; still incredibly beautiful, but very tired. She wanted to reach out to her. Ask her what was wrong and if she could be of any assistance, but that didn't seem appropriate. Rachel was never one to be quiet. Of course it had been years since they had spent this much time together, but there are things about people that never change. There are things about Rachel Berry that should never change.

"Talk to me, Berry."

"About what?"

"Anything."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"There was a time when you told me everything." Santana whispered.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Santana."

Santana didn't want to argue, so she left it alone.

Another bout of silence came over the two ex-lovers.

"Why Quinn?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you choose Quinn?"

Santana didn't know how to respond to that question.

"Seriously, what's so special about Quinn?"

"Really, Rachel?"

"Yes. Really, Santana."

Santana hated this. She didn't want to be interrogated by Rachel. She had much more important things to think about than 'why Quinn?'

"Rachel, Quinn and I had something a few years ago. It was what it was."

"Nothing is ever just that simple with you and Quinn."

"There is no me and Quinn."

"There has always been you and Quinn."

"Rachel, why are we talking about me and Quinn? That's not even important. I mean, so what if Quinn and I were together. That really has nothing to do with you. You have no ties to Quinn, so why are you so concerned with our relationship?"

"I just-oh, never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No. You're not doing this. Say what you have to say."

"I just don't understand how you and Quinn got back together. Like what brought you two to that point?"

"I'm assuming the same fates that brought you and my cousin together."

Rachel flinched.

"How can you possibly ask me about Quinn? Quinn and I are the most irrelevant thing to talk about." Santana was getting flustered. "You want to talk about a relevant relationship? Ok. Let's talk. Let's address the elephant in the room, huh?"

Suddenly Rachel didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Santana."

"Don't Santana me. You wanted to talk. So now we're going to talk."

"Ms. Lopez here is your gr—"

"Jack, can we please get this to go?"

"Absolutely."

"Get up."

"Excuse me?"

"Let's go."

"Santana."

"No. Come on. You want to talk. So we're doing just that. We're not having this conversation here."

"Santana I don't think this is such a good idea; we were having such a good day."

"I'm not letting you get away with this Rachel. You can't bring up shit and not follow through."

"Language, Santana."

"Seriously, Berry? My language will be the least of you concern."

"Santana I think we should just call it an evening and get together when we've both calmed down and have clear heads."

"I'll never have a clear head with you."

Rachel chuckled. This wasn't the time for jokes, but Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Listen Berry, here are your options: you either come with me voluntarily or I'll pick your little ass up, put you over my shoulder and put you in my car. The choice is yours."

"Santana, this is ridiculous."

"Let's not get started on what is and isn't ridiculous."

While Rachel was ranting about something Santana texted her driver to meet them at the back entrance of the restaurant.

"Ok. Have you made your decision?"

"I think I'll go home and we'll discuss this later."

"Not an option."

"You don't get to tell me what to do Santana."

"The hell I don't."

"You don't."

Santana rolled her eyes. Just as Rachel was about to continue yet another rant Frank appeared at their table.

"Come on Rachel."

"No."

"You really know how to make things difficult don't you, Berry?"

"Ms. Lopez here is your food. I'm sorry you couldn't stay to enjoy it."

Santana placed one hundred dollars on the table and handed the food to Frank.

With Frank in tow, Santana quickly picked up Rachel and walked through the kitchen to the back door.

"Inez Lopez, put me down this instant."

Santana ignored Rachel's use of her first name and her request.

"Keep cooking people, there's nothing to see here."

"Santana, I swear to God if you don't put me down I'll—"

"What are you going to do, Berry; Talk me to death? I'll have you know that I am classically trained in the art of ignoring Rachel Berry's verbose rants."

Rachel grunted.

Santana smirked.

Santana and Rachel were silent on the way back to GoldStar Entertainment offices. Santana decided it was neutral territory.

"Oh, so now you're giving me the silent treatment? That's fine we have nothing but time."

Rachel continued to ignore Santana.

"Since when can Rachel Berry not dish what she can serve?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Since when have you not been pushy and overbearing?"

"Ah. She speaks. And I am not pushy and overbearing."

"Please, Santana. It's either your way _or_ your way."

"Rachel, that's not true and you know it."

"Isn't it though?"

"No." Santana murmured.

"Really? Because I feel like I've had no say in anything."

"What is there for you to have any say in?"

"Is that a serious question, San?"

"Yes. It's a serious question. And why do you keep answering my questions with questions?"

"Because I need answers."

"You need answers? Rachel Berry seeks answers. Hmm. What could you possibly want to know? I've been an open book for you our entire lives. I need answers Rachel. I need to know why."

"You left me."

"Huh?"

"You left me, Santana."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, let's see: we spent two weeks together in one of the most beautiful places in the world. We made love almost every morning and night. And then I don't see you for four years. Why? Granted we weren't in a relationship, but I thought we were making progress, You just left me like it was nothing."

"That is not true."

"It sure seemed that way."

Santana could feel her anger rising. They really needed to have this conversation, but she had to keep her cool in order to get anything accomplished. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Rachel noticed that Santana was getting angry, but she didn't want to push her. She knew better than anyone how Santana could get when she's angry.

"I thought we had an understanding."

"No. You had an understanding."

"I thought that would be best."

"Exactly. You thought it would be best. Everything is about you."

"You couldn't be any further from the truth."

"Yeah? Well, enlighten me Santana."

"I did it for you."

"You left my life completely for me? Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?" Santana lowered her head. "That makes no sense."

"I wanted you to do beautiful things. I wanted you to have your dreams come true. How could you possibly do that and worry about me being there for you?"

"That would've been my choice. That was my decision to make and you took that option from me."

"You didn't say anything."

"You don't listen."

"I'm listening now." Santana sighed.

Rachel almost wanted to say it was too late, but they were already in full swing and there was no turning back. They needed this. If there was any hope for their friendship they'd have so much to talk about.

**Review. Criticize. Suggest. Praise. Reject. All Comments and Questions are welcomed. **


	13. Talk

**A/N: Fellow Pezbians, thanks for all your reviews, PMs and adding me to your favorite author/story alerts.**

**Megzb: Hey! Thanks! Yeah, the whole dating an ex's family member issue is a very touchy subject, but I thought I'd give it a go. **

**Momo0424: You're just a peach—so sweet! You're awesome! Thanks! : )**

**Anonymous: Here's more.**

**Anon/ (assuming) Craig thrustmore: There's tension, but there's no arguing–our ladies are too classy for that. Yes, I had to through the nice waiter in there. I personally enjoy good service. **

**Frustratedwriter13: Thanks. Here's the talk (well, ::hint, hint:: the first of many)**

**B-rockaFan: I had to leave it there—couldn't give away too much. ;p Thanks. I enjoy writing dialogue. I really try to bring justice to their characters through dialogue—out ladies love to talk. To me, it's essential to their characterization.**

**There. : you are absolutely right! Ugh! Time typos are the worst. No it's only been about a year-ish. Thanks so much for pointing that out. **

**Landslide'dream: Hey! Thanks! You're too sweet. You're from Argentina? That's awesome! You're review is not lame. It's incredible. I appreciate your support! :D**

**Amazed: here's more. I'll work on getting chapters out sooner. : )**

**Candycoated30 (x2): Thanks! Nic and Jess are kind of awesome. I borrowed Nic's personality traits from a very good friend—I couldn't resist. I want PezB to flow. I know relationships of any nature can be difficult at times, but I really want them to be comfortable with one another. The Bellino's are romantic. I want to make it hard for you to not like Nic. Heck, I even have a crush on her. Lol. LOLO JONES! Ugh! I cannot believe I didn't think of her. She's just wow! ::sigh:: hehe. Thanks, again! : )**

**A/N: There was an error that There. pointed out: two years have not gone by. A little less than a year since they met up at San's album release party. They're 26-ish, not 27. Thanks, ****There. ****!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee' or any of the characters—except for Nic and Jess. **

**Enjoy!**

**TALK**

They are really going to have this conversation. Like any moment now. Santana didn't really know what would come from it; she just knew she needed to get a few things out in the open and some questions answered. No, she isn't owed an explanation. But out of respect she deserves one. When she found out that Rachel and Nic were dating, she was indifferent; she didn't think it would last long. Now, here they are, five years later —married. She never saw that one coming. She always assumed that someday, Rachel would be _Rachel Lopez_. No hyphen. They didn't roll that way. When Rachel was in college they had discussed it. Rachel wanted nothing more than to carry Santana's name. But it's funny how life works. You can't always get what you want. But you just might find you get what you need.

Santana remembered the conversation as if it were yesterday.

**November 2011**

Santana and Rachel were cuddling on Rachel's bed watching Edward Scissorhands. Santana loved holding her girl. They hadn't been spending much time together because Rachel was focusing on school and applying to colleges; Santana had been on the road a lot promoting her album. She was quickly gaining recognition. But no matter where her career took her she would always be there for her girl. Santana loved Rachel more than life. She couldn't imagine life without her. Her career was important, but she would be nothing without Rachel's love and support.

Santana wasn't really paying attention to the movie; she was watching Rachel watch the movie.

"San. You're staring."

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful." Rachel blushed. Even after all this time together Santana's compliments still gave her butterflies. "I'm serious. Baby, you're gorgeous. When your beautiful face is all over Broadway, I'll say: 'That's my beautiful, sexy, talented wife.'

"Your wife, huh?"

"Yep."

"And you're so sure about that?"

"Yes. And I'm only doing it once."

"Are you proposing Lopez?"

"No. But I have a confession to make." Santana pulled Rachel impossibly close to her.

"And what's that?"

"It's a part of my dream. I can't have any of this without you. So I totally plan on asking you to marry me. What do you have to say about that?"

"I'll let you know when you ask."

"Oh. Whatever. You know you'd love to be Rachel Berry-Lopez."

"I don't think so." Santana's heart dropped. "I'll be Rachel Lopez. No hyphen."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. It only makes sense for me to take my wife's last name."

"Or I'd take your last name. _Santana Berry_. How is that, babe?"

"You don't seem like a Berry. Your name is so strong. It's exotic and sexy. It's your virtue. Besides, Rachel _Lopez_ just rolls off my tongue. I could definitely be a Lopez."

"It does have a certain ring to it."

"It does. I want people to know who I belong to."

"That's so hot."

"You're so hot."

"You're so beautiful." Santana kissed the nape of Rachel's neck. "How many kids do you want?"

"Two."

"I'd love to have two daughters who look just like their mommy."

"Well, I'd love to have a little _Inez_ Lopez running around."

"Baaabe."

Rachel chuckled. "What's wrong, Inez? You don't want a little Inez running around, Inez?"

"Rach."

"Yes, Inez?"

"Are you serious?"

"Quite serious, Inez."

Santana mumbled something about a stupid name and Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"This isn't funny."

"What's not funny, Inez?"

"Ok. Either stop or you're getting cut off."

"I don't take kindly to idle threats, puppy. Anyway, you'd only be torturing yourself if you cut me off."

"How so?"

"Well, you're gone for weeks at a time. Sleeping alone. No morning treat."

"Says who?"

"Says me. Santana you're not silly enough to cheat on me."

"How do you figure?"

"Really, San? Where should I begin?"

"Oh, this will be good."

"I'm that good."

"According to…?"

"You." Rachel chuckled. "Not twenty minutes ago you were saying that it's your dream to marry me. Then you asked me how many children I want to have. Also the gold star—which matches mine— tattooed on your left wrist."

"Ok, Rach."

"My name tattooed on your hip."

"Rach."

"You carry pictures of me in your wallet, your guitar case and your car."

"Rachel."

"No matter what you at least text me every night before I go to bed."

"Rach."

"You're so whipped." Santana scuffs. "I have you wrapped around my finger."

"You're pushing it, Berry."

"Come again, Inez?"

Santana mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing babe."

"Exactly."

"Rach."

"And—" Rachel turned around and looked into Santana's eyes. "You're totally in love with me."

"Totally, babe." Santana moved forward and captured Rachel's lips with her own.

# # #

Santana smiled at the memory. She and Rachel had been inseparable. She missed those moments; before life and fame had completely taken over.

"Sorry about that. My manager is trying to close a deal on a new project." Rachel as she sat next to Santana.

"No worries."

The two women were silent for a moment. Where would they begin? Most importantly where would the conversation end? They were grateful for the phone interruption. It gave both women some time to cool down. To think and have this conversation with a clear head.

"I just want to know that you're happy."

Rachel smiled. "I'm very happy, San."

"She treats you well?"

"Yes."

"That's good. I'm glad."

"I hope you know that we didn't do this to—."

"I know, Rach. The thought never crossed my mind. It's something to get used to."

Rachel nodded. "San, let me be honest with you—."

"I hope that will always be the case." Rachel grabbed and squeezed Santana's hand.

"You mean so much to me. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"Rachel, I understand that we grew part. It's natural. Of course I felt betrayed when I found out about you and Nic, but not for the reasons you're thinking."

Rachel quirked her eye. She really had no idea where Santana was going with this.

"Yes, she's my cousin and that would seem to be the ultimate betrayal. But the fact that I had to find out from my parents, that was hard. To know that my ex-girlfriend was around my family without me; and with another woman that was hard. I know you think the world of my parents and they feel the same, but to know that you and Nicki were spending time with my family that I couldn't. "

"Santana I-."

"Let me finish Rachel. I wanted you by my side while I was at events with my family. I wanted to be your way into my family. I wanted you next to me when I won my first Grammy. I wanted you to have our children. You were supposed to be Rachel Lopez. No hyphen."

"San." Rachel said grabbing Santana's hand. "I really never meant to hurt you. I just—" Rachel took a minute to breathe. "I just fell in love. It's not something I had any control over. I apologize for how you found out."

"You don't get it. I hung out with Nicki a few times while she was courting you and she never said anything to me. I didn't even know you were the woman lighting up her world. She has you in ways I could never have you. It's ok that I lost you. I can deal with that. What I can't handle is that you're around my family and carrying my Uncle's name. I have to see you at family functions. You saw how my family walked on eggshells around me at Nic's going away party." Santana was trying really hard to hold back her tears. But after a moment they became hard to contain. "I'm successful in my own right and they make it seem like I sold out because I gave up medicine to become a musician. I gave up the love of my life because she told me I was great and encouraged me to follow my dreams. She believed in me and told me she would always be by my side—funny how things turn out."

Rachel was on the verge of tears herself. She needed Santana to know that she still cared and she was important. She had to let her know she was special. She felt inclined to hold her, but she didn't think that would be very appropriate. After much thought she threw caution to the wind; she pulled Santana closer and held her as she cried.

Santana so badly wanted to stay and push her away. She tried to move, but Rachel just held her tighter.

"Rachel, please, let me go."

"Santana, I can't do that." If Rachel was being honest she never wanted to let Santana go. In this moment there was nothing she could do to push her away. "I'm not letting go."

Santana didn't say anything else; she just sat there and let Rachel hold her. After the fight left her she relaxed. It felt nice. Nothing compared to being in Rachel's arms. She felt safe. She was loved.

Rachel leaned into the couch with Santana lying on top of her; within minutes they were both asleep.

When Santana woke up she had an excruciating headache. She almost forgot where she was. After she came to she realized she lying with Rachel. It had been so long since she was this close to the woman. Rachel's skin was so soft and she smelled amazing. She didn't want to move too much, but she cuddled a little into the smaller woman. Santana fell back asleep.

When she woke up again she was in a completely different position. She was holding Rachel. _How it always should be_. But then she thought of their circumstance and she started crying again. She didn't cry often. Only Rachel, Quinn, Puck, her brother and parents had ever seen her cry.

She felt Rachel stirring. She wanted to evade what she was feeling so she forced herself back to sleep.

"San. Please, don't cry. My heart can't take it." Rachel said after she was certain Santana was sleeping.

Truthfully there were a lot of things Rachel's heart could take, but with Santana she was weak. She wasn't as strong in her decision making as Santana had thought. Sure, she put on a smile (after all she was an actress), but that was just a façade for all of the heartache and guilt she felt. Not for marrying Nic, but unintentionally excluding Santana from her life. She never regretted marrying Nic. She was so sure. It's just that she had this thing with Santana. Everything she thought mattered. Everyone always thought that Rachel had Santana whipped. Santana had Rachel wrapped around her finger.

**December 2010-**

Rachel was sitting in chemistry class writing her top 10 goals for the month. One of her goals was to keep her current grade in chemistry. She currently had an A- and she'd like to keep it that way. She excelled in every class; she held herself to a high standard. It was uncommon for a junior to take organic chemistry. There was only one person in their entire class who was like a science super genius: Santana Lopez. The most obnoxious; conceited; annoying person she had ever met. She was just—Rachel was lost in her thoughts because she hadn't heard her teacher ask her to stay behind.

"Rachel? Rachel?"

"Yes, Ms. Thorton."

"Would you mind staying behind for a few minutes?"

Rachel nodded.

"Rachel, I'd like for you to join chemistry club. Your homework is always perfect and you have excellent test scores. To be honest you're one of my best students. What do you say to that, Ms. Berry?"

Rachel hesitated. "It makes sense to me. Like music, it's a universal language."

"I see. Hmm. You're pretty confident in your abilities. I like that. Might I suggest something?"

"Sure."

"I had a conversation with a close friend and asked them to help you a bit. I would like you to meet with them once a week for the rest of the semester. Also, at the end of the lessons I'll add three percentage points to your final grade."

Rachel stood in awe. Ms. Thorton never gave out extra credit. She insisted that, 'there is no extra credit in life. The extra credit is the satisfaction you get from trying your best.' She wondered for a moment if Ms. Thorton really thought she wasn't trying her best. Because darn it if she wasn't.

"Rachel I know you have a very clear picture of your future. I understand that you have beautiful gifts and big dreams, but you're a very intelligent young lady. Your voice will take you very far, possibly to the moon, but your dedication and passion will take you to another galaxy. You might not think you can have it all, but don't psyche yourself out. Your voice is just one part of who you are, but your mind is other worldly." Rachel smiled. "I don't mean to keep you. If you're willing to get extra help go to this address tomorrow at 4:00 PM; don't be late. My friend will be expecting you."

Rachel's day went on as usual. She was annoyed by Finn. She ate lunch in the auditorium. She did a few voice exercises.

Rachel was walking down the hall reading her chemistry notes when she felt someone pushing her. She looked up.

"Whoa there, Berry."

Rachel couldn't help but blush. "Yes, Santana?"

"You should watch where you're going."

"Huh?"

"You were so busy reading you didn't notice that you were walking on a bit of a slant. Anyway, what are you reading: 'How to Murder Your Classmates to Keep Every Solo Possible'?"

"Very funny, Santana, but no I am not. I'm actually study for a test."

"Oh. Yeah?"

"Yes. So, if you don't mind I'd like to get back to studying."

"Well, keep at it. I like you walking into me." She winked. "Later, Berry."

Rachel blushed and walked away. She looked back to Santana, who was now talking to Quinn at her locker; smiled and continued walking away. Little did she know that just when she turned away, Santana watched her walk away.

If Rachel was being honest with herself, Santana Lopez was incredibly sexy. She was also passionate and extremely intelligent. Of course she was attracted to her—who wouldn't be? But Santana was one of those people who 'got off' on the attention of others. Just like applause gave Rachel momentum, attention was Santana's fuel.

Santana had been around more often lately (and by lately she meant the last few months (even well before summer vacation)—whenever she was in school. When Santana wasn't away for some sort of genius conference she seemed to be everywhere. For a while Rachel thought she was going crazy. It was like she'd see Santana, she'd blink and she'd be gone. But then she'd show up, take her books and walk her to class. Santana rarely spoke on their little walks. After a while Rachel started receiving flowers and letters in her locker. Santana wasn't shy about showing her attention.

The next day after glee, Rachel found herself in Lima Hills outside of a large gated glass mansion. She had seen the place a few times, but never paid much attention to it. Her parents had been to parties there, but she never cared to inquire. After a few minutes of admiring the work of art she drove up the drive way.

"Hello." Rachel said pressing the buzzard.

"How can I help you?" asked the voice from the intercom.

"I have an appointment."

"And who do you have an appointment with?"

"I'm not really sure."

"If you're 'not really sure' than why are you here? Are you sure you're at the right place?"

"Quite sure. 123 Hillcreek Drive, Lima Hills, OH."

"Yep. You're at the right address. And what time is your alleged appointment?"

"4:00 PM."

"Hmmm. It's 3:52 aren't you a little early?"

"Punctuality is key. I've come to learn that getting an early start aides in the productivity of one's day and helps keep things in order while striving for one's goals." Rachel could almost swear she heard the person mumble obscenities.

"I'm sure."

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"At 4:00 PM."

"E-excuse me?"

"Well, being as though your appointment isn't until 4 and you're here 8 minutes early. I'm thinking you have to wait the 8 minutes. I mean, how do you know if the person you came to see is prepared to see you before the agreed time?"

"I don't mean to seem impatient or disrespectful in anyway, but you're being a little rude. You don't even know me and you're giving me a hard time."

"Speak for yourself. I know exactly who you are. Look up and to your left and right." Rachel scuffed looking up at the camera's facing her car. "Hi". Rachel mumbled something about Ms. Thorton playing a huge joke on her. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

Rachel looked down at her watch. It was 3:54. She decided it was best to just be silent and wait for six minutes to pass. After about four minutes a white BMW x6 pulled up behind her. The driver apparently had no patience because they began honking their horn like a mad person.

Rachel pressed the intercom. "Excuse me, but there's someone behind me who needs to get in."

"Ah. She finally speaks."

"Yes. There's someone behind me."

"I know."

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?"

"You have exactly… 52 seconds."

"You're seriously going to make me wait." Rachel looks down at her watch. "48 seconds?"

"_Punctuality is key'_." The person said as the gate opened. Rachel didn't waste any time driving up the small drive way. One she came to a stop sign she was approached by a man in his early 30s.

"Excuse me Ms. Berry. Hello. My name is Andres. I will be parking your car for you."

"How do you—"

"I was informed that you were going to be here by now. If you would please enter the house at the side entrance, walk down a small hall make a left, walk through the kitchen, make a right and you'll arrive at the den, there will be a set of stairs off of the den, take those down—wait there."

Rachel followed his directions exactly—or so she thought. The house was huge there were so many rooms. Rachel didn't get confused very often, but this house was just too much. She continued to wander aimlessly. She came to small room—well, small for what seemed to be the house's standard. There was a huge flat screen TV on the wall along with framed comic books; there was a PlayStation 3, an Xbox 360, and a Wii. Off to the side there was a class case with what seemed to be video games.

She walked through that room and came to a set of stairs that led to the basement. She walked down. To the right there was a door that read: Film in Progress. As she walked down the hall there was a black door with no handle. She looked next to the frame and noticed a keypad with a hand scanner and just above it was an eye scanner.

She walked down further and to the left there was a door with an electronic sign that read: Recording in Progress. There was another exit at the end of the hall, so Rachel decided to head back towards the stairs. As soon as she turned to walk up the steps she ran into someone.

"You really love walking into me don't you?"

"What the—Santana?"

Santana smirked.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Berry you're stuttering. Anyway, welcome to mi casa."

"You live here?"

"Yes Berry. Don't look so surprised."

"I thought you lived in Lima Heights."

"Lima Hills, Lima Heights. It's all the same."

"They are most certainly not the same."

"Whatever. You ready to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Open your mind. Explore your world."

Rachel ignored Santana she had more pressing questions. "You and Ms. Thorton are friends?"

"Is that what she told you?" Santana asked wiggling her eye brows.

"That's gross."

"What's gross, Berry? Ms. Thorton is hot."

"You would think that. You seem to have a thing for leggy blondes."

"Quite the opposite."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "So I assume you're tutoring me."

"To answer your question, Ms. Thorton and I go way back. She used to babysit me. She's kind of awesome. She'd totally do anything for me."

"That's nice."

Santana nodded. "Anyway follow me."

Santana and Rachel walked down the hall to the 'Recording is Session' room.

"I thought we were going to study."

"We are."

"Well, I don't see how we can study in—wait, you have your own recording studio?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

Santana rolled her eyes. Rachel had been trying to get Santana to join glee club for months. "I like to sing. Duh."

She knew the girl could sing; she was good at everything. "I'm aware of that Santana, so my offer is on the table."

"What exactly are you offering?" Santana asked moving closer the smaller girl.

"An opportunity to help us win Nationals." Rachel said meeting Santana's movement.

"What's in it for me?"

"The joy and satisfaction that comes with performing with the best glee club in Ohio."

Santana nodded. She was deep in thought for a moment. "No thanks."

"Well, why not?"

"Gots too much going on."

"Like?"

"Anyway… you're here for a reason, let's get to it."

"Right. So chemistry club? I didn't know we had one. Is there like a tournament of some sort?"

"Oh. Yeah. Chemistry club? No."

"What?"

"Yeah. There's no chemistry club."

"Well, why am I here?"

"To hang out with me."

"I'm here to hang out with you?"

"Yes."

"There's no chemistry club?"

"No."

"Ok." Rachel backed away from Santana. "Goodbye, Santana."

"Wait. What?"

"I'm leaving."

"You can't just leave. You just got here."

"I can and am going to."

"But I-."

"No, Santana."

"Will you just let me-."

"No."

Santana glared at Rachel. She hated not being able to get her point across.

"Santana, you've been chasing me around for months. You set this whole thing up. What do you want from me?"

Santana smirked. "I'm glad you asked."

"I'm not sleeping with you, Santana."

"What? The thought never crossed my mind." Ok maybe it had crossed her mind, but she'd never admit that to Rachel. She wanted more than that. She'd just have to prove it. She thought she had been proving her seriousness all along.

"I'm sure it hasn't."

"Come on. Give me a chance."

"A chance to…?"

"A chance to show you who I am really am."

"I have an idea."

"You really don't."

"What about your side-kick?"

"Who? Quinn? Yeah, we're just friends."

"I'm well aware of how friendly you two are." Rachel crossed her arms over her torso.

Santana rolled her eyes. She and Quinn had been over since May. Ok. Maybe they fooled around a bit (read as a lot) over the summer—whenever she was home, but it has definitely been over since then. Alright, they might have hooked up Halloween weekend, but that's it. What? She's a 17-year-old lesbian with a hot best friend; either way, it's over and she wants Rachel.

"Quinn and I kind of came out together and it went from there." Santana grabbed Rachel's hand from her chest. "Look Rachel, I really like you. I have for a while. This is the only thing I could think of to get you to spend time with me."

"Santana, again, you've been tip-toeing around it for months; you could've just asked."

"You weren't giving me the time of day."

"Because I'd rather you just be up front with me; you're aggressive with everyone else. Why can't you be that way with me?"

Santana blushed. "I can't be that way with you." She suddenly found her Supras very interesting. "I'm weak around you Rachel."

Rachel found Santana's honesty refreshing. She liked what she was seeing. This is the girl she'd like around more often.

"I just wanted to talk with you; maybe we can work something out." Rachel's curiosity was peaked. "With everything that I'm doing I honestly don't have time for glee club. Science is my life right now Rachel. I know that I goof off a lot, but now there are a few things I'm serious about: music, you and science." Rachel's heart fluttered when Santana placed her above science, but what she found most interesting is that music was the utmost importance. "Like, I can't sing as much as I'd like to, but I'd like to spend more time with you. Maybe we can sing together? I mean, I do have this studio after all. You can use it whenever you'd feel like it. I'll give you complete access. I'd just like you around more."

Rachel was taken aback. She had never heard Santana talk so much.

"Really?"

"I've never been more certain about anything."

"We'll see." Rachel smirked. "What did you have planned for today?"

"Would you like to jam with me. Well, not jam, but you know—sing? Maybe if you want to. No pressure. I'd love to."

"Awesome."

"So, chemistry is what's pulling us together?"

"It's our single bond."

"You're corny."

"I know."

Rachel chuckled.

"So you want to go out with me some time?"

"I'm not sure."

"And why is that?"

"I'll let you know in eight minutes."

"What? Wh—oh, very funny, Berry."

No one really knew the nature of their relationship. In high school everyone assumed that Rachel was dating a sexy, talented nerdy genius; Santana was dating a loud-mouthed wannabe Broadway diva. But anyone who saw them together knew it was the real deal. All that things that brought them together would soon be what kept them apart.

# # #

sleeping, Santana turned into Rachel. She looked so peaceful sleeping. She was breathtaking. Rachel knew that she would always feel something for the woman lying beside her. But she was afraid to tap into just how much. They had shared so much together. They had been close as two people could ever be. Well, almost as close. There are things that they never gave one other—those that solidified most relationships. Their love had been much deeper than physical. They connected emotionally and spiritually. There love had grown through the absence of the ultimate connection.

Rachel almost felt guilty for being so intimate with Santana, but in that moment she could think past the situation. For the first time in a long time she felt at home.

**Review! Please? What did you like? What didn't you like? Are you still with me? Criticisms and suggestions are always welcome. **


	14. SHIFT

**A/N: Thanks for you all of your alerts and reviews. I've reached 100 alerts! I'm kind of happy about that. :: Naya dance::. I'm actually happy about every review and alert. I really appreciate all of you. You all are incredible! 3**

**A/N: WARNING! If you're prepared for awesomeness of the most epic proportion, I suggest you read this chapter. If you're not, ready it anyway. : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Glee'.**

**Enjoy!**

**SHIFT**

Santana was sitting at her desk reading over a contract. Lately she had been emotionally drained. Since her talk with Rachel a few weeks ago, she has been completely off track. Her friends are concerned. Jess wants to know what's going on. Quinn really wants to punch Rachel in the face. Santana doesn't feel like talking.

After reading over the same line a dozen times, Santana gives up. She'll read over it later with Quinn. Flustered, Santana swivels her chair, closes her eyes and takes a few moments to relax. She suddenly hears the door creak. It could only be one of two people who never knock on her office door; since Quinn is in a meeting the only person it could be is—.

"San. Let's go. I'm tired of you sitting on your perfectly round ass. Time for lunch."

"Seta, I'm not really in the mood. And since when have you been checking out my ass?"

"Santana, I'm straight-ish, not blind. Anyway, I've told you about Mari. She was just so beautiful. Oh. I miss the 80s. The drugs. The music. But Mari, she was perfect. She had the best pu-."

"Ok. Seta. Gross. Seriously, you're like my mother, please, just don't."

Seta rolled her eyes at Santana. "Prude."

"Definitely not."

"Uh. Definitely are."

"Whatever."

"You can whatever me down to the car. Let's go."

"Fine. Where are we going?" Santana asked getting up from her desk.

"That little spot in West Hollywood."

"Cool. Hold on a sec let me set the alarm." Santana had the utmost respect for her staff, but she would never leave her company vulnerable to anyone. She had learned a long time ago that "friends" are hard to come by in this business.

"So, which of your morenas pequenas has you in a pickle?" Seta asked as they walked to the elevator.

"Yo no tengo ningún morenas pequeñas."

"¿De Veras?"

"Si."

"Yo no te creo."

"Whatever."

"Aww. Mi pequena bebe. Tell mama Seta what's going on."

"There's nothing going on. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Free your mind and the rest will follow." Seta began singing the En Vogue hit as a way to cheer up Santana. But with her accent and tone deafness, she just sounded a hot mess.

"Oh God. Please don't."

"Be color blind. Don't be shallow."

"I will literally do anything if you stop."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"How about a raise?"

"What? I already pay you more than what most people in your position do. Wait, what exactly do you do again?"

"I take care of you."

"So, I basically pay you to annoy me." Santana said as they exited the elevator and walked through the lobby to a black escalade waiting for them. Santana allows Seta to enter first. She's a total gentlewoman.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Will you leave me alone after?"

"Probably not."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Your eyes will get stuck like that one day."

As they were driven through downtown LA, Santana checked her email and updated her schedule with Seta.

"So. Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Seta asked as they stopped in front of Sushi Go 55. Santana loved Sushi. It was her go to food when she wasn't in the best of moods. Seta knew her too well. It was also a good place to meet a potential artist.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around everything."

"What are you trying to wrap your mind around?"

"Rachel an—"

"Santana."

"No. For so long, I've just ignored everything. I built my life around her and look what happened."

"San, you had no control over that."

"I know."

"Did you expect her to wait for you?"

"No. Yes. No. Ugh. I just thought, maybe just maybe, we'd find our way back."

"You both found your way; just not to each other."

Santana did not like where this conversation was going. She wished she hadn't even brought it up. She knows Seta means well, but she just wants to relax and not think about things. She's not avoiding, there are just other things that require her attention. Like the new artist she and Quinn are trying to sign. The girl is really talented. She reminds Santana of Joss Stone; soulful and sultry.

Santana wanted to meet with Amanda in a non-formal setting. She wanted to be away from conference rooms and contracts. She wanted to just talk with potential artists to see what they were about. She wanted artists who were more than music; of course she wanted talent and skill, but she wanted those who connected with something deeper.

Santana sat at the table circling her glass. _If only things could be this smooth. _She thought to herself. She looked into her half full glass. She could have sworn she had drunk much more. But she was glad she hadn't. Santana savored flavor. She actually savored a lot of things: love, life, music. She didn't take things for granted. Yes, she was passionate and sensual. She loved women, but she didn't abuse her power—to much.

This is some of what she also looked for in potential artists—they didn't have to love women in the way that she did, but they had to embody and embrace whatever they thought it meant to be a woman. She wanted honesty and integrity. She knew how difficult it could be in the business—especially for those women who don't objectify themselves to men's standards.

"So, this girl looks good on paper. Where did you say you met her?"

"She was singing at a longue in Philadelphia of all places."

"I see."

"She's really talented. I mean she has something special. She'll go places."

"And you'll see to that I'm sure."

"Eww. Seta. I don't deal with my artists."

"So you say."

"Ok. Liz wasn't one of my artists; she did backup vocals for like two songs."

"Technicalities."

Santana giggled at Seta's pronunciation of the word.

"Don't make fun. You know my English not so good."

"Besides, I hired you because you have a nice rack."

Seta swatted Santana's arm.

"Ouch. Geez. I was kidding."

"Mmhmm. Says the mujer who doesn't objectify women."

"Come on. I'm kidding." Santana chuckled.

"So, what else has been going on? How's Jess?"

"She's good I guess. We've both been busy, so it's hard to spend any time together."

"You could always visit her."

"I know. There's just so much going on right now."

"Make time for what's important."

"I always do."

"I mean like now. Go to Arizona. Spend a few days with her."

"I've been planning on it, but since my talk with Rachel I've been out of whack."

"I knew it. What happened with you two?"

"Nothing. We talked. We cuddled. She held me. We cried. I woke up the next morning and she was gone. I haven't talked to her since."

Seta looked at Santana for a moment. Santana was the closest she had to a daughter and she enjoyed their relationship. She didn't like seeing her hurting. She knew that she and Rachel had a complicated history—and she loves Rachel to pieces—but she also couldn't help be a little disappointed in the younger woman. When she found out that Rachel was dating Nicki her heart broke—for both women. When they married about a year and a half ago her world changed—mostly because Santana's world changed. She had been by Santana's side since the beginning of career, so she knew Rachel Berry very well. Rachel wasn't a careless, callous person. She was kind and thoughtful. She loved Santana—and knows that she still loves her.

She really thought they even though they were young they were it for one another. Seta loved that Santana wasn't a hateful, vengeful person—especially to those she held close. She put Rachel on a petal stool. That girl didn't want for anything. Santana took care of Rachel all through college; even after they had broken up. That 5,000 Sq. Ft. Condo lived in during college was a present from Santana—which was her first major purchase. Because Santana's flame was burning, she wanted them to have their privacy whenever they spent time together; also, to ensure Rachel's anonymity and comfort. Santana wasn't ashamed, she just wouldn't be around to protect Rachel all the time and the thought of people harassing her made her sick to her stomach. Santana didn't shy away from making known that she wanted to take care of Rachel.

After Italy, Seta noticed how things between the young women changed. Rachel moved to LA. Santana was touring and making appearances. They drifted apart. She observed that Santana had connected to something deeper. To this day, Seta still doesn't know what happened on that trip, but whatever it was did nothing but ignite passion in Santana.

Seta understands that Rachel is married and Santana is married work, but she can't help but feel that there's so much more to them then they realize. She doesn't condone cheating, but these girls are blind if they can't see just how much they need one another. It's inevitable that someone's heart will break, but her girls need to figure it out and move forward.

"I see. Have you tried contacting her?"

Santana shook her head.

"You do realize that she had an intimate moment with her ex-lover while her wife is 7000 miles away saving lives? She's probably taking time to sort things out."

"I know. I don't want to complicate things for her, but I miss her. Forget about our relationship; I'm ok with that, but I cannot lose our friendship, again. She means too much to me."

"I know. You two will figure it out."

Santana was looking over her menu when she looked up and noticed a beautiful blonde walking toward their table. She immediately stood to meet the young woman.

"Amanda. Hello."

"Hey, Ms. Lopez."

"Ugh. Ms. Lopez is my grandmother, please call me Santana."

"Hey, Santana."

"This is my assistant/lifeline, Seta. Seta this is Amanda."

"Hola."

"Hello."

"Amanda, how is LA treating you so far?"

"It's been pretty good. Traffic is horrible."

Santana chuckled. "Yeah. Nothing like LA rush hour."

"I'm not used to driving everywhere. I kind of miss my bike."

"Bike?" Seta asked.

"Uh. Yeah. We kind of ride bikes everywhere on the East Coast."

"Gotcha. Hipster."

Santana chuckled. "I don't think Amanda is a hipster."

"You're a bit of a hipster, San. You and Quinn. What is up with the youth of today?"

"Seta, Quinn and I are not hipsters."

"Sure you aren't." Seta rolls her eyes. "Says the girls wearing skinny jeans and Supers."

Santana mumbled something about not being a fucking hipster because and Seta's old ass not really knowing what a hipster is. And they're Supras not fucking 'supers'.

Amanda chuckled. "You two are funny."

"Well, we are here to entertain." Seta said.

"Yes. And hopefully you're interested in entertaining as well." Santana said switching gears from friendly musician to serious business woman. "I'm going to be honest with you Amanda, you're really talented and you have an incredibly bright future ahead of you. That's if you want it."

"More than anything."

"Good. Because this won't be easy."

Amanda nodded.

"There will be long sleepless nights. Sometimes you won't have time to eat. People are going to be cruel and try to break you. There are a lot of snakes in this business, but I am not one of them. Sure, I want to make money and I have a bit of an ego, but I also believe in talent. I believe in pure, unwavering talent. I don't put my name on anything unless I'm sure they're willing to go the distance. From what I know about you already, you're more than prepared. You won't be alone in this. All I ask is that you be honest with me." Santana looked Amanda in the eye. The young woman flinched and then very quickly pulled herself together. "Now, I ask you again, are you sure this is what you want?"

"I am sure this is what I want."

"Good. On Monday, I want you to meet with me, Quinn and the rest of our team to go over contracts and all that. Today and the rest of the weekend, I want you to relax. Just enjoy yourself because you'll be pretty busy for the foreseeable future."

Santana found herself at GoldStar Productions; where had been every day and night since they signed Amanda a few weeks ago. She had a few things to look over. She wanted to be involved in building her business. She trusted her team, but she trusted herself more—she had the final say. She appreciated her office. It was her home away from home. She wanted it to be comfortable with a relaxing ambiance. She was specifically not to be disturbed for the next three hours—no matter who it was.

So she was more than peeved when she looking out of the window at the Los Angeles Skyline and she sense a presence she turned to—in the most polite way possible—tell her intern, Kat, to fuck off.

"What the fu-." Santana immediately stopped her rant before it began. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area and thought I'd stop by." She said twirling the edges of her scarf. "Nice office."

"Thanks. Um. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. How have you been?"

"Busy. I'm sorry. Please, sit." Santana said motioning Rachel over to the couch. They sat and stayed silent for a moment.

Rachel thought this couch was much more comfortable than the one in the conference room.

"So, what uh, what have you been up to?" Santana asks running her hands over her thighs.

"Not too much. I've been prepping for the 'Dorothy of Oz' premiere; Interviews; Photo-shoots; the usual."

Santana nodded.

"You seem very busy. I could come back another time."

"Don't be silly. You're always welcome here. Whenever."

"Ok." Rachel said looking down at her cell phone. She had received an encouraging text message from Jen. "I'd like to apologize."

"It's fine."

"No. I should not have left like that."

"You're fine. I understand."

"No. Really, I should've woken you up or called. I just-."

"Rachel, you don't have to explain anything to me."

Sensing some tension building Rachel decided to change the subject. "I knew you'd be a superstar, but this is amazing. What you've amassed in five year is incredible."

"Well, someone once told me there were no limits to what I could do."

"Very wise person."

"The wisest."

"Could this wise person give me any advice?"

Santana looked down at her wrist. "I could think of a thing or two."

Rachel noticed what Santana was looking at. "I remember when we got these." She said running her index finger across her gold star tattoo. "That was a good day."

"Yeah. We were really in love."

"We were young."

"We were reckless. We had only been dating a few months when we got these." Rachel chuckled at the memory.

"Time didn't matter."

Sensing the tension increasing, Rachel decided to continue the previous conversation. "How many do you have now?"

"16. You?"

"Wow. Really? I have nine."

Santana nodded. "Cool."

"Do you still have the one on your hip?"

"Yep."

"You didn't get it covered?"

"Nope."

"I thought you would have."

"Why? I have very few regrets."

"I just assumed after everything-."

"Just because you can erase something or cover it up doesn't mean you should."

Rachel nodded her head in understanding at the double meaning. "Right."

"So, what brings you here other than being in the area and stopping by my office?"

"I wanted to see you. Make sure you're all right."

"Ok…"

"What? I can't visit a friend?"

"Of course you can. Like I said, you're always welcome here."

"Wh—."

They were interrupted by Santana's phone. Santana looked at her phone and then at Rachel.

"Hey, babe." She answered.

"….."

"Yes."

"….."

"Soon."

"…."

"Working."

"…."

"I miss you too."

"…."

"I will."

"…."

"Babe, I'll eat. I promise."

"…."

"Later." Santana said the sat her phone on the arm of the chair.

"Was that Jess?"

"What? Oh. Yeah."

"I take it things are progressing well?"

"Things are good."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah."

"So."

"So."

"You look nice."

"And you look beautiful—as always."

"Thanks, San."

"Like really beautiful. I could never forget how beautiful you are."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks."

Santana moved closer to Rachel. Rachel grabbed Santana's hand; pulling her in just a bit before they were unceremoniously interrupted by Seta and Quinn.

"I just love Amanda she's so pretty and smart." Seta says as she walks in with Quinn trailing.

"I know San sure does know how to pick 'em."

"San, you really know how to—Oh. Hola Raaachel. San."

"Hello Seta. Quinn."

"Hey Rach."

"Q. Old Lady. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Quinn said looking between Rachel and Santana. "What's up with you two?" Her gaze was fixed on their clasped hands.

"Uh. Nothing." Santana said following Quinn's gaze realizing that she and Rachel were still holding hands. She squeezed Rachel's hand quickly and let go. "What are you doing here?"

"We actually came to discuss Amanda, but as we can see, you are a little busy, so we'll just come back later."

"You guys don't have to leave on my account." Rachel said looking from Santana to the women standing in front of them. "Please stay and discuss what you need to with Santana."

"It's really no problem, Rach."

"No. It's fine." Rachel redirected her attention to Santana. "We'll talk soon, San?"

Santana nodded.

"All right, I'll see you two later." Rachel said hugging Seta and Quinn.

Santana knew that once Rachel was gone they'd give her the third degree.

"San, what the hell was that?" Seta asked as she walked closer to Santana.

"Nothing."

"Sure as hell didn't look like _nothing_." Quinn said.

"Seriously, it was nothing. Can you please drop it?"

Quinn nodded.

"For now." Seta said.

"Ok.

"So what about Amanda?"

"San, that girl is a genius."

"Of course she is; I discovered her."

"Anyway." Quinn said rolling her eyes. "She's special."

"Very." Seta said.

"I know. I know. I'm trying to figure out how to market her. We have to get her a PR team. I have to call Mitchell so he can get a feel for her and she where we can take her. I also need to call Marcus so that I can—"

"Santana, that's my job." Seta interrupted. "I can do all of those things. Besides you have a couple of other artists who probably need your attention."

"I know, but I want to do right by this girl; she's had it pretty rough."

"I understand, but you have all of us for a reason."

"San, your schedule is crazy enough, let me help with Amanda."

"I've got it Q." Santana snapped.

"Fine, but you don't have to handle it on your own."

"Thanks, Q."

"Anytime."

Over the next few weeks Santana did just that—she let her staff do the jobs she and Quinn hired them to do. She definitely felt that a weight had been lifted.

She found herself taking a drive through LA one Saturday morning. She just felt like getting out and taking her 1969 Camaro convertible for a spin.

As she was switching playlists on her ipod her phone rang. Luckily she had her Bluetooth in—otherwise she'd be in a shit ton of trouble.

"Hello." She said answering her phone.

"Good morning, Santana."

"How are you, Rach?"

"I'm well thanks. How are you?"

"Pretty good. Going for a drive."

"I see. What are you plans for today?"

"Free as a bird."

"Ok. Would you like to hang out?"

"Sure. Um, text me you address. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"You know I won't be ready then."

"It's fine; I have no problem waiting."

Thirty minutes later Santana was parked in front of a very beautiful two-story, contemporary Spanish home at the end of a cul-de-sac—that took her forever to find. She was impressed. She wasn't surprised that it wasn't a newer home—Rachel was obsessed with the Hollywood "Golden Era" (1950s). The structure definitely spoke of the time. But there are also new postmodern features to the house.

Santana sent Rachel a text informing her she was outside. Rachel instructed Santana to drive around to the side of the house, park outside of the three- car garage and see herself in. When Santana reached the top of the dive way she saw a teenaged boy hosing down a black Prius. There was also a red BMW crossover and a black Range Rover. Santana didn't want to keep in the kid's way, so she parked over to the side.

The boy must have forgotten what he was doing because as soon as Santana stepped out of her car the water hose nozzle was facing his pants making it seem that he had wet his pants.

Santana chuckled. _Teenaged boys. _

"Hey."

"H-hello."

"How are you?"

"P-pretty good. Uh, you?"

"I'm well, thanks."

"Uhhh."

Santana smirked. "What's your name?"

"Richard Mi-milbourne."

"Nice to meet you, Richard, I'm Santana."

Richard nodded.

"Good job on the cars; they look pretty good."

"Thanks."

"Well, see ya."

"Yeah. Bye." Richard watched as Santana walked away.

Santana rang the doorbell. It was answered by a very beautiful red-head. Santana wondered if she was at the right house.

"Hey." The girl said opening the door for Santana to enter. "Rachel said to wait for her in the den. I'm Alex. Follow me."

"Thanks. I'm Santana." Santana said following Alex.

"Nice to meet you, Santana."

"Likewise."

Santana admired the house. It was perfectly Nic and Rach. It was modern yet elegant. The perfect balance of light and shade. Somehow they did an excellent job at hanging Picassos and Pollacks in the same space. It was very comfortable. Santana didn't like that feeling. She could easily pick out which pieces she thought represented Rachel's personality. She looked on the walls admiring all of the paintings and photographs. Her gaze led her to something that made her stomach twist in knots: a wedding portrait of the couple. It was black and white. Taken on a beach. Rachel looked so beautiful and happy. Her dress was gorgeous. Her hair and makeup were flawless. She was glowing. Nic was wearing a white tailored suit. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders. She was holding Rachel from behind in a very intimate, protective way; the way you would hold a lover. Rachel was leaned back into her—she looked relaxed. Nic's eyes were closed placing a kiss on Rachel's temple (her eyes were also closed).

"Aren't they a beautiful couple?" Alex asked as she entered the den holding Marley.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. They are."

Marley started yapping and wiggling from Alex's embrace. Santana smiled. It had been so long since she had last seen Marley. She had bought him for Rachel just before they went to Europe. Unable to contain his enthusiasm, he freed himself Alex's hold and ran over to Santana. Santana took the hint and bent down meeting him half way. He began licking her as soon she picked him up. She kissed his forehead and he licked all over her face. It had been years, so she was surprised that Marley remembered her.

"That is a sight to behold. That's definitely stamped in my memory bank."

Santana smiled at the familiar voice. She looked over to the smaller woman. "Well, I tend to have that effect on people."

Rachel returned a beautiful, wide smile. "I'm sure."

What Alex witnessed was an unmistakable connection. For the first time since she's known Rachel there was fire in her eyes. There was unbridled, undeniable passion. She knew Rachel and Nic very well; Rachel had never seen her look at her wife the way she was looking at Santana. It was almost too obvious in the most innocent way possible. There wasn't lust. There was longing. There was love. It was the way her mother looked at her father. Santana was a bit more obvious. Her demeanor had changed once the other woman entered the room. Yes, she exuded passion and sexuality, but there was softness to her. If Alex had to guess, there was something way above her pay grade going on to figure out.

"Alex, are you listening?" Rachel asked breaking her from her reverie.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said; don't let them give him the spa water to drink. He didn't react to it well last time, so I put some of the water he likes in his bag."

Alex nodded.

"Good." Rachel walked over to Santana and took Marley from her. "I see he's still obsessed with you."

"My power transcends species. I attract animals and humans alike." Santana smirked.

Rachel chuckled. She put Marley on the floor and he ran back to Alex.

"Hi." She said looking up at Santana.

"Hey back." Santana said.

Rachel reached up and touched Santana's hair. "You're growing your hair out." Santana nodded. "It looks good. I like it really long."

Santana blushed.

Rachel smiled.

"So are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let me just say goodbye to Marley." Rachel walked over to Marley—who was again cradled in Jen's arms—and scratched his head. "Are you going to behave for Alex and Jeff? Huh? The last time you ran all over the salon and they couldn't catch you. You'r e such a good boy—yes you are. I know you are. Behave from them how you behave for your mommies." Rachel didn't notice Santana cringe. "You're so handsome. Yes you are. I love you so much. Yes, I do." Rachel said, kissing his head.

"Mother and son bonding time is always fun, but we have to roll." Alex said interrupting their moment. Rachel glared at her. "What? We don't want to be late. And I need coffee."

"Fine. Remember, he can't have that water."

"Gotcha. See you later, Rach. Nice meeting you Santana."

"Same here." She said to Alex before she and Marley left the de.

"So, what would you like to do?"

"I have some ideas. How much time do we have?"

"Time is not an issue."

"Ok."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Forty minutes later the women were just outside of LA at a small airfield.

"What are we doing here?"

En route to Rachel, Santana had called Jack and asked him to get everything ready in case Rachel agreed to go with her. "Going on an adventure. Is this ok?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere."

"Don't tell me that; because we'd totally fly to like Idaho." Rachel chuckled. "Seriously, we can go anywhere—well, almost anywhere."

"Surprise me."

"That I can do."

Santana and Rachel pulled up onto the strip. Santana got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side to let Rachel out. Santana handed her keys to a young woman and they walked toward a small building. Before they reached the door they were met by a middle-aged man.

"San, so good to see you."

"Likewise, Jack. Rachel this is Jack. Jack this is my friend Rachel."

"Yes, Ms. Berry, I am a huge fan."

"Thank you."

"Rach, Jack here owns this airfield. He's a good friend of my dad's."

"Yeah, I've known little Inez since she was a precocious, sassy eight-year-old." Santana glared at him. Rachel laughed.

"Lighten up Inez." Rachel teased. "Nice to meet you, Jack. This is a really beautiful place."

"Why, thank you."

"So, will you be taking us up?"

"Actually, I will?" Santana answered.

"What?"

"I'm taking us somewhere."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Can you fly this? I mean I know you love planes and all, but can- are you really going to fly a plane?"

"Yes. I've had my wings for like two years."

"Ok." Rachel said unsure.

"Do you trust me?"

_More than anything._ "Yes."

"Well then let's go."

Rachel stayed behind admiring the fleet of aircrafts as Santana and Jack did final inspections of plans. _Santana never fails to surprise me._ She thought to herself.

"So, you're friends with Rachel Berry? I had no idea." Jack asked as he checked the engine—for the fourth time.

"Something like that. We went to high school together."

"I didn't realize that Ohio produced so much talent."

"Obviously." Santana chuckled.

Jack nodded. "Quinn's the only other person you've brought here. How is she?"

"She's good. Busy. We've been doing a lot lately. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"She's a good kid. Too bad things didn't work out for you two."

"Yeah, but we're better as friends."

"So, have you decided where you're taking Ms. Berry?"

"Seattle."

"Sounds… nice."

"I'm taking her to an art and music event; lots of awesome bands and art. It's low key and relatively normal."

"Sounds like a date."

"Definitely not a date."

"This is something we used to do. Just hang out, you know?"

"Yes, I know. So no sexy, sultry moves."

"That shit doesn't work on Rachel. She knows me to well."

"Sounds like there's some history there."

"More than you might think. We dated for a few years in high school and while I was breaking into the business."

"You two will figure it out. You know she's into you, right?" Santana didn't want to respond. She wanted to acknowledge the shift in their relationship, but she wanted to keep that in the deep recesses of her mind. Saying yes would make it real and unbearable. She didn't want to deal with what that would mean. "Like, she's completely smitten. I can see you two rekindling the old flame; reigniting the passion of lost love found. She's the one. I know these things."

"She's married."

"Who isn't?" Jack teased.

"To my cousin."

"Which cousin?"

"Nic."

"Nic? Rachel is the amazingly talented, beautiful young woman she married? I knew she had married a Rachel, just not Rachel Berry. You know I don't pay much attention to the media and pop culture."

Santana nodded.

Jack saw the uneasiness appear on Santana's face. He cared for Santana and didn't want to see her hurting. Not one to beat around the bush, Jack needed answers, "Why is Nic married to your ex-girlfriend?"

"They fell in love."

"Bullshit."

"Jack. Please, don't."

"I don't know the nature of their relationship, but I know _true _love when I see it. And she, my sweet girl, has it written all over her face."

"I know don't." Santana said unsure of how else to respond. She looked down to the ground.

Jack had never seen her so vulnerable. "Look, just relax. Things will work out." He said trying to encourage the young woman. "You never know where life will take you."

"I don't want anybody to get hurt."

"Unfortunately my dear, someone always gets hurt in these situations." Jack said placing his hand on Santana's shoulder. "Go, take her for a glide and enjoy yourself. No pressure. Just have fun. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Jack."

"Safe flight."

After her tour of the fleet Rachel met up with Santana at the strip.

"You ready?" Santana asked.

"Yes. I'm excited."

"I'm glad."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"No."

"Can I guess?"

"No."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Fine. It's a place you've never been, but I know you'll love."

"That's not much to work with."

"Deal with it, Rach." Santana said opening the door for Rachel.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Santana walked around the nose of the plan and sat in the pilot's seat. "Buckle up. And put this on." Santana gave Rachel a headset. "This way we can talk and you can tell me how much you love what you're about to see." Santana winked.

Santana turned on various switches. She called Jack to let him know they were ready for takeoff. She revved the engine. Once Jack gave the ok, Santana put the plane in gear and started for the runway. "Hold on, Rach." She said as they plane ascended.

Once they were up in the air, Rachel couldn't help but admire the view. It was breathtaking: the deep blues of the ocean; lush green patches of trees; deep brown of the mountain ranges. Everything was small, but it expansive. It was really a sight to behold. Rachel had flown hundreds of times, but something about this experience was very fresh. It was as if she was seeing everything through new eyes. It was almost too much to take in.

Every once in a while Santana would glance over at Rachel. She admired Rachel admiring the view. Santana could honestly stare at Rachel for eternity; she was really that beautiful. She laughed to herself when Rachel pulled a camera from her bag and began taking pictures. Santana had tons of scrapbooks of photos from the adventures they had taken while they were together. Though the thought made her smile, it also made her a little sad. But because the 'show must go on', she put on a smile and decided to heed Jacks advice and enjoy herself.

"So you're still not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Ok. I'll answer one question." Rachel went to say something, but Santana interjected before she could. "But I'm still not telling you where we're going."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Take it or leave it, shortie."

"Fine. What are we doing?"

"We will be participating in an amazing cultural experience."

"Wow. That's really vague."

Santana shrugged her shoulders.

Rachel returned her attention to the aerial view and her camera. She was engrossed in the experience.

Santana didn't fly often; she didn't have much time to, but whenever the opportunity presented itself she took advantage of it. It was the ultimate therapy.

It was a surprisingly clear day in Seattle. Santana appreciated this because she would hate for event to get rained out.

Rachel was excited to be in Seattle. In all the years since she had told Santana about her desire to visit, she had never been. It was on her to-do list. So for Santana to surprise her with this trip meant a lot.

The two young women spent the day walking through downtown Seattle admiring its rich culture. The crowd was respectful of Santana's desire for privacy. Every now and then people would ask for their autographs, but they were generally left alone; except for a few people who wanted pictures, but they politely said no. A couple of people even tried to give Santana their demos, but she wasn't there for that. She was just spending time with an old friend.

Rachel liked a few of the pieces and took a few business cards—she made a mental note to order a few paintings once she got home.

Rachel and Santana were so comfortable with each other. They barely touched, but they were so close. Passersby assumed they were a young couple in love who didn't have to be all over one another to prove something.

Near the end of the event, it started raining.

"Just our luck." Santana said texting her driver to meet them where he dropped them off.

Rachel chuckled. "Relax, San. It's fine."

Santana looked over at Rachel who looked like a cute little wet puppy. Without hesitation Santana off her jacket and gave it to Rachel.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Come on, Keith's waiting for us at the other end." Santana said as she put her arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulled her in. Rachel immediately felt warmth from Santana's touch. They barely touched since they fell asleep together a couple of months ago. Santana's embrace was comforting. "You ok?"

Rachel nodded.

"Ok. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Keith was waiting for them at the entrance with an umbrella. "You ok Santana? Rachel?" He asked.

Santana cringed. "We're fine." Santana answered

"Ok. I had to park a block away."

"That's fine. We're already wet." Rachel said.

"Keith could you please take us to the closest hotel?"

"Is Hotel Monaco Ok?"

"Yeah. I stayed there the past few times I was here."

When they arrived at the hotel a few minutes later they were informed that there were only a handful of rooms available—due to the event and a convention. The downside is that they were all one bedroom. So Santana chose the suite with the most space; the Ambassador suite. She'd take the couch.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Santana said nudging Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm sure I've been in far worse company." Rachel smirked.

Santana and Rachel waited about a minute in the lobby before a bellhop came to take them up to their suite.

Santana was impressed with the suite. Whenever she stayed at the hotel she was usually in the King suite. She was usually only in town for a few days on business, so she didn't need that much space. There was more than enough space for her and Rachel.

"Why don't you take a bath to relax and I'll order room service and get us some clothes." Santana said after about twenty minutes of going back and forth about what to do about clothing.

"Santana you're soaked. Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to order food and then go buy us some clothes. I won't be gone long."

"Fine, but hurry back."

"Yep. I'll see you in a bit."

Once Santana left the hotel with Keith the rain started coming down harder. So she decided to go to the closest store open: Nordstrom. It wasn't her favorite place to shop, but she couldn't be too picky. She had spent nearly an hour in the store. She bought a bunch of different things. You can never be too sure because just as she completed her purchase the power in the store went out. She immediately called Rachel, but her attempt failed. Apparently, all circuits were busy.

She and Keith waited in the store for another 30 minutes to see if the weather would change. It didn't. After fifteen more minutes she decided to chance leaving. She didn't want Rachel by herself.

The power outage affected the street lights, so it took them more than an hour to drive the five miles back to the hotel.

Once they got back to the hotel Vincent, the concierge informed them that most of the city was blacked out and would be for a while. The hotel still had most of its power because of their super advanced generators. He had given them the weather report for the next two days. Apparently storms lasted for days at a time.

When Santana got back to the room Rachel was in a fluffy white robe asleep on the couch. She tried not to leer; she couldn't help it. Rachel was perfect. She looked over to the table, there were two platters: one with a lid on and the other with the lid off. She lifted the lid and saw that it was a Kobe beef burger and a salad. She remembered quite clearly that she had only ordered Rachel food. She smiled at the thought of Rachel making sure she was fed. The burger was at room temperature, but she ate it anyway. For some reason it was the best burger she had ever eaten.

She didn't want to wake Rachel, so she put the clothes in the bedroom and took a shower. The water was perfectly hot. She stayed in the shower too long because she started getting lightheaded.

After she dressed she went back out into the common area, Rachel was still asleep. Santana decided to wake her up. She didn't want her sleeping on the couch.

"Rachel, wake up." Santana leaned in and whispered as she pushed damp hair from Rachel's face. Rachel stirred a bit. "Come on sweetie, get up."

What happened next couldn't be easily explained. Rachel turned into Santana and somehow their lips connected. Santana's eyes widened at the connection. The kiss was chaste and soft, but it shook her to her core. Rachel wasn't completely awake, but she started moving her lips against Santana's. Santana fought so hard to stop it; she gently pushed Rachel away.

Rachel thought she had been dreaming until she was much more awake and realized just how close she was to Santana. She looked into Santana's eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in a long time: passion. She saw love and uncertainty. She also saw fear. Santana had never been this vulnerable. She had the urge to just kiss it all away, so she did.

When her lips connected with Santana's again she felt like she was floating. She could never forget those soft, full lips. Rachel pulled Santana in as close as possible and deepened the kiss. Santana responded. It was a battle.

Santana began grinding into Rachel. Rachel's moans set her on fire. Rachel matched Santana's thrust. It was beginning to be too much for both women. The intensity was building. There was no turning back. Just as Santana loosened the belt of Rachel's robe the room phone rang.

Suddenly realizing what they had been doing, Santana jumped up and ran to the phone—tripping over a chair along the way. It was the front desk checking in on them. She assured them they were fine and they would call if they needed anything.

Santana took her time walking back to the common space. "It was concierge checking up on us."

Rachel nodded.

"Look, Rachel I—"

"I'm going to bed. Good night."

"I—." Santana sighed. "Good night."

Santana fell back onto the couch. She couldn't hold back the tears.

In the bedroom, Rachel changed into boy shorts and a t-shirt. Santana had bought everything she needed. She smiled. Santana had always taken care of her. Alone with her thoughts, she wondered when their relationship had shifted. If she was being honest with herself everything changed the night of Nic's going away party.

Nic.

Her wife.

She had just cheated on her wife—with her ex-girlfriend who happens to be her cousin. She cried at the realization.

That night neither woman slept. Their minds were inundated with total understanding of the weight of their actions.

Both women silently agreed there was no turning back.

**PEZBERRY IS ON! YAAAAY!**

**A/N: I don't know much Spanish, so I used Google Translator. Seta's pretty much asking Santana about her little brown haired women— Rachel and Jess. **

**Review. How was this chapter? I got a little carried away. I just couldn't stop writing. All criticisms and suggestions are accepted. **


	15. SHIFTED

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews and alerts! You all are wonderful! 3**

**Frustratedwriter13: I appreciate that this is "Oh shit" worthy. Thanks. : )**

**Gracksies: You inspired me to keep them there another day or two.**

**Megzb: Thanks. This is a delicate situation and I'm trying to flush it out appropriately. In coming chapters we'll get the families' reactions.**

**There. .: San is sweet like honeydew. Hehe. Ugh. Rachel's horrible (playing devil's advocate), I know. Who does that?**

**Indiearcade: thankies! **

**Amazed: Thanks. I didn't want them to cheat either, but something had to happen. It won't be easy for our girls.**

**Pezberrylover0612: So ON! More on than on has ever been on on. **

**Momo0424: Hi Mo! I know this wasn't what we discussed, but you I had to go with the flow. If someone gets hurt, it might be me because it's not easy keeping all of the characters honest and likeble; while doing them justice. Yeah, that kiss was kind of awesome. I love kissing. I enjoy writing kissing scenes. I think it's underrated. **

**Age of Rock: Love your penname, btw. Thanks for squealing. I aim to please, so feel free to squeal all the time.**

**Beverlie4055: Thanks! **

**Morte206: Thanks so much for the compliment. I don't like to rush things; I also don't like to drag out things, so I'm glad you appreciate what I've been doing. Every writer has their way of doing things and this is my way. I'm not into tawdry and explicit (I mean, I could go there, but with this story I'd rather not). It means a lot that you liked the kiss. I was going for that overwhelmingly powerful subtly—if that exists.**

**LostInNaya'sEyes: Someone's smitten. ::wink, wink:: Thanks. I feel that we need a more charming Santana. I'm so happy you're crushing. I feel like I'm doing a good job. **

**Nickd93: Thanks. A lot happens next! **

**Reserl1987: Tears? Like real tears? Yaaay! I'm not happy that you were crying, but I'm glad that you were affected by my writing. ::HUGE HUG:: x25 **

**Guest: What is it that you're commanding? That I finish the story? Or…?**

**5'2 Diva Lover: Thanks. I can't answer why I don't have more reviews. I'm grateful for the reviews I have. You can totally pimp the story if you'd like. ;p. Here's the next update; hope it didn't take too long.**

**A/N: All mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee' or "It Will Rain"; they belong to RIB and Bruno Mars, respectively. **

**Enjoy! **

**SHIFTED**

When Rachel woke up the thunder was rolling. She was exhausted. She looked over to the nightstand; the clock read 4:42. If it wasn't for the load roaring she might've still been asleep. But who is she kidding she'd probably woken up even if it hadn't been raining. She never lost any sleep, but this situation was worth every moment lost. How could she possibly go back? The ramifications of her actions are heavy, yet doesn't weighted by pressure to make any decisions. She's not going to ignore what she's feeling, but she's going to steer away from impulse.

So much had changed in so little time. She couldn't be rational right now. Part of her wants to leave, but she can't—mostly because of the weather. Another part of her wants to go out into the common area and snuggle into the woman sleeping on the couch. And then a final part of her wants to talk to Nic. She wants to hear her voice. She misses her. It's been almost three months and they've only spoken a handful of times. She doesn't know if what she's feeling is because she misses her wife or if Santana has that much of an effect on her; she's beginning to think it's both.

How can she go from being so sure to being confused? This was definitely working her esteem. She went back and forth with herself for a few minutes deciding whether or not to order tea from room service. She didn't want to wake up Santana, but she really needed to relax. Sometimes she wishes she was still 420-friendly—it would've really come in handy. She decided to just call room service. So as to not make them deliver a pot of tea, she ordered a couple of croissants and a large bottle of mineral water.

She tip-toed from her bedroom into the common space she fully expected Santana to be asleep, but she found was not all that surprising: Santana was packing a bowl.

"Hey." Rachel said sheepishly.

Santana jumped. "Jesus Rachel. You almost scared the gay out of me; _almost_."

Rachel chuckled. "Paranoid much?"

"I haven't even blazed yet."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not."

Rachel walked over to the couch and sat next to Santana. Santana lit the bowl, blew and passed it off to her. At first hesitant, she thought what the hell; she lit the bowl and blew. After passing the bowl back and forth for a few minutes there was a knock at the door—she had forgotten all about her tea.

Rachel was laughing when she answered the door; apparently Santana had said something that she found hilarious. She also hadn't realized that she was only wearing a very low cut tank top and boy shorts. Needless to say the room service waiter was in for a treat.

"Room service, Mrs. Berry-Bellino." The kid said.

Rachel couldn't stop laughing. She nodded and signaled him to enter.

He pushed the cart over to the common area. He mouth was gaped open. It wasn't apparent if it was from Rachel Berry showing off her ridiculously long legs and toned abs, Santana Lopez, Santana Lopez blowing a bowl or that Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry were in the same space obviously blazed and nearly naked. He didn't want to seem obviously so he quickly and effortlessly set everything up—he might've snuck a peek at both ladies.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked sitting back down next to Santana.

"Yes, Ms. Berry?" The kid asked walking a bit closer.

"Could I have some chocolate?"

For a minute the kid thought Rachel was spouting innuendo, but quickly decided that the woman actually wanted chocolate.

"Yes."

"And Pizza. With Peppers and mushrooms."

"Of course."

"And M&Ms, Swedish Fish, Nerds, chips and two bottles of Dom Perignon." He nodded at each request. "San? San?"

"Huh?" Santana asked obviously enjoying her high.

"You want anything?"

"Uummmm… hmm…Ice cream, gummy bears, waffles and chocolate chips cookies."

"K. So she wants Ice cream, gummy bears, waffles and chocolate cookies." Rachel said repeating Santana's order. The kid had already written down Santana's order.

"Chocolate ice cream with fudge and nuts." Santana said lowly.

"Chocolate ice cream, with fudge and nuts."

"Got it. Will that be all?"

"I'm good." Santana said leaning back into the couch.

"That'll be all thank you."

"Well, I'll get those to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Rachel said as she leaned back into the couch.

Santana looked over at Rachel. _God, she's beautiful_. She thought. Maybe it was the effects of being blazed, but Santana was feeling tingly and warm. She felt comfortable. "If you could be anywhere in the world where?" She asked absently.

_Here_. Rachel thought immediately. At this moment, with no electricity and hundreds of miles away from home—not place at all she'd rather be. "Let's see. It's raining. We're baked. I'm thinking I'd love to be in a beautiful glass house in a recording studio, doing my own thing."

Santana tensed. They'd spend rainy days and snowy nights in her studio. She always thought Rachel had a beautiful voice—incredible actually, so she was more than surprised when after their trip to Italy Rachel moved to LA and within months she was in a string of highly praised independent films. She always thought she'd her start on Broadway.

"Those were good days." Santana said.

"Some of the best days." Rachel said twirling her hair around her index finger.

"Definitely."

Rachel chuckled at a memory.

Rachel had scrolled through her itunes and put her master playlist on shuffle. One of her favorite songs played: "It will Rain."

Santana smiled. "Why are you laughing?"

"Remember when we were stuck at your family's cabin."

-/-/-/-/

Rachel, Santana, Mercedes and Quinn were at Santana's family cabin for a long weekend vacation. The forecast had predicted a hurricane, but none of the girls thought it would be that serious. Since the earthquake a couple of weeks prior most people on the east coast and Midwest were a little panicked, but not Santana. She simply rolled her eyes at the situation and huffed at people's irrational fears over an isolated incident—shit happens that can't be explain, well it can, but she didn't have time to get into it.

The girls loved the cabin. It was modern, yet comfortable and earthy. Santana loved taking Rachel—they had been twice before. It was also Rachel's brilliant idea that the four of them go so that Quinn and Mercedes could spend some time together.

"What do you guys want to do this weekend?" Rachel asked as she helped Santana unload their stuff from her family's Range Rover.

"We can do whatever you want, babe."

Rachel nodded. "We still have to talk about that other thing. We can do it now or together when we're with your parents."

"We can talk after we've settled and then with my parents when we get back. How does that sound?"

"Good." Rachel stood on her tip toes and kissed Santana chastely on her lips.

"Well, you two can do whatever you want; I'm going to take advantage of spending time with my princess." Quinn said as she pulled Mercedes into her.

Mercedes smiled and kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"You two are so fucking cute."

"Language Inez."

"Seriously babe?"

"Do not 'seriously babe?' me, Inez Santana Lopez."

Santana mumbled something about "that lame ass name."

"Come again, sweetheart?"

"Nothing babe."

"Whipped." Quinn said as she pulled her and Mercedes stuff from the SUV.

"Don't go there Q."

"Says the girl who's carrying all of girlfriend's stuff."

"You're one to talk." She said gesturing at Quinn's hands full of Mercedes' luggage.

"Ok." Rachel interrupted. "While you two argue over who's more whipped, Mercedes and I will be inside preparing snacks and discussing who's the bigger idiot."

Mercedes chuckled.

"Santana. Keys." Santana immediately handed Rachel the keys.

Quinn made a whipping sound. Santana glared at Quinn.

Rachel stood on her tip toes and pecked Santana on the lips. "It's ok that you're whipped. You've got me too, baby." She said in between kisses loud enough for only Santana to hear.

Santana smiled.

Rachel pulled Mercedes into the house.

"What's going on with you and Mercedes?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Q. I know when you."

"There's nothing really going on. We hang out."

"Hang out? That's all?"

"Yep."

"So all you've done these past few months is 'hang out'?"

"Yes."

"No way."

"Way. Mercedes isn't that kind if girl."

"Well, what kind of girl is she?"

"The perfect kind."

Santana smirked.

"Seriously, San, she's incredible."

Santana chuckled. "Who'd have you'd have it this bad for Ms. Jones?"

Quinn smirked.

"I'm happy for you. She's awesome; and please excuse me for being forward: hella sexy."

"Hey." Quinn said swatting Santana's arm. "That's my future girlfriend you're talking about."

"Future?"

Quinn nodded.

"What's taking so long Q?"

Quinn sighed. "Her parents."

"What? I thought she was out."

"She is."

"Well then, what's the problem?"

Quinn was contemplating how to approach the situation. "I'm white."

"What?"

"They don't want her dating outside of her race."

"The Joneses?" Quinn nodded. "Are you sure? Dr. Jones golfs with your dad at least once a month."

"I know."

"The same Jones family who let you live at their place a few summers ago while your parents were away on that weird ass safari excursion?"

"Yes."

"How do you know that?"

"They didn't like Sam."

"You're not Sam."

"Look, San, they just don't want her dating outside of her race."

"Wow."

"They're not racist, San. They're just traditional."

"Traditional, my ass."

"San, not every family is as ethnically mixed and open as your family. Some families are traditional."

"And some are CEOs of fortune 500 companies who walk around barefoot and eat jicama and crawfish."

"My dad does not walk around barefoot… often."

Santana laughed. "But seriously, Q, are you like sure? Like really sure? Not just paranoid because Mark's a big ass dude who wouldn't want a skanky hoe like you hanging around his pride and joy?"

"San, I haven't slept with anyone oth—"

"Ahem."

"Ok. Kim, but that was once and it was like right before Mercedes and I started hanging out."

"Sure."

"True story. I know that he thinks something is going on."

"Have you talked to Mercedes about this?"

"No. I don't want to risk anything. He doesn't even treat me the same. It's like he has his mind made up."

"Ok, Q, I'm just going to be blunt; do you even know your track record? I mean Mercedes is a good girl. You're a bit more open then she is."

"I'm not that open. And our relationship it's just we-she and I. Ugh. I don't know."

"Q, even when we were 'sleeping together' you were doing your own thing."

"Like you weren't?"

"So not the point. Point is: you can't keep it in your pants."

"I can."

"I'm sure you can."

"San, I'm a 17-year-old lesbian. Do you know who hard it is to like a girl you're not sure she's going to put out, but you scale back on who you've been because hopefully she'll take you seriously enough to entrust you with such precious gifts?"

Santana mumbled something that Quinn couldn't quite make out.

"Huh?"

"I said: Yes. I know. I can write a book about it."

"What would you know? I'm sure you've been all up in Berry's cherry."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I haven't."

"What?"

Santana sighed. "We haven't had sex yet."

"W-what? How is that even possible? You've been walking on cloud nine since you started dating. You've become this incredibly calm, passionate person—which is hot as hell." Quinn couldn't fathom this piece of information. "So what you're saying is that Berry has you on her little string and she hasn't given up the panties?"

Santana nodded.

"Wow."

"Yep."

"You've been dating like 8-9 months."

"Yep."

"And you've never cheated?"

"Nope."

"Ever thought about it?"

Santana side-eyed, Quinn.

"Hmm." Quinn was still quite perplexed by this bit of information. "And you didn't have sex with anyone the couple of months you stalked her." Quinn said tapping her chin. She was deep in deep until she came to a realization. "So you haven't had sex since we had sex last Halloween."

Santana glared at Quinn.

"Damn, Lo. I didn't know Berry had it like that."

"And this conversation is over Q."

"But like, how are you doing it?"

"Um, how are you doing it?"

Quinn blatantly ignored Santana's question. "Don't you like want all up on those beautiful stems?"

"First, don't talk about my girl's legs. And secondly, of course, but I'm respecting her wishes."

"Is Berry blind? You're fucking hot. I mean it took us all of two seconds to jump out of our clothes once we came out."

"It's different with Rachel. It's not about sex with her. It's like we're connected. Sometimes I want to cry when I think about how much I love her."

"You're going soft on me, Lo."

"Watch it."

"Anyways, have you told her yet?"

"Not yet. Soon though."

"Cool. Maybe she'll drop her panties."

Santana nudges Quinn as they unloaded the truck.

"But, anyways back to you. What are you being paranoid?"

"I'm not."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Like, last week while we were all at the country club, Derrick mentioned that he wanted Mercedes to meet one of his golfing buddy's daughter. He pretty much said that she'd be perfect for Merce. It hurt like hell. When he described her, she was nothing like me. She's a star athlete, intelligent, funny, comes from a good family."

"You're all of those things; you come from good stock, Fabray."

"She's black Santana."

"Maybe it's a coincidence."

"I don't think so. When we were in ninth grade and Derrick Jr. was in first year at Penn, he brought a girl home for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Wait you and Mercedes had T-Day family dinners?"

"Yes."

"If your families are that close then why is her dad being such a dick?"

"Don't talk about Mr. Jones like that."

"Aww, defending your father-in-law."

"I've a lot of respect for him. He's awesome. It's just this one thing can't seem to get over."

"So finish telling what happened at this T-Day dinner."

"Ok. So D.J. brings this girl home, Stacy—she's white. She's hot. Like wow."

"Nice tits?"

"Amazing." Santana chuckled. "Anyway. She's like talking about how she just loves black people and how she's sorry for years and years of disenfranchisement. She hopes to someday make it so that black people won't have to collect food stamps. This went on for a good portion of the dinner. It was embarrassing. Even my parents' high was ruined."

"D.J.'s an idiot." Santana interrupted.

"He's something special."

"Idiota. Sorry continue."

"Anyway, after dinner my parents left I'm guessing to smoke a bowl and it was just me and Merce. We offered to do the dishes. After we were done Merce went to her bedroom to change her clothes and I was sitting in the living room. She was taking too long, so I decided to see what was up. I walked by the den and Mr. and Mrs. Jones were discussing Stacy. Obviously they didn't like her. But Mr. Jones said, and I quote: 'I don't want any of my children bringing home anyone who isn't black. There are cultural differences they just don't understand. All of the women are gold-diggers. They leech to black men who come from comfortable lifestyles. And at the same time the men think they're too good for our women.'"

"Wow, Q, I'm sorry you had to experience that."

"Yeah, well, shit happens. And all of this was before I even realized how I felt about Merce, so I was scared shitless, when I realized that she's the one for me. I had to change everything. I guess Mr. Jones caught on, because that's when he started treating me differently. I mean we're both out and we spend a lot of time together. Who wouldn't want Merce? She's perfect."

"Just give it time. It took me a while to win over Rach's dad. I still don't think they think I'm good enough for her."

In the kitchen of the cabin, Mercedes and Rachel were having a similar conversation.

"So, what's going on with you and Quinn?" Rachel asked pulling vegetables from the refrigerator.

"Nothing."

"She just referred to you as her _girl_, so you can't tell me there's nothing going on."

"We're just friends."

"_You say she's just a friend_."

"Ok, _Miz_ Markie."

Rachel chuckled. "You guys are pretty close for just friends."

"Kind of how you and Santana were when she was sniffing around your panties?"

"Why does everyone think that Santana is a skirt chaser?"

"Um because she is. She and Quinn have slept with so many girls it's not even funny. And let's not forget about their little tryst."

"Don't imply that my girlfriend's promiscuous. And she and Quinn came out to each other I think it's perfectly natural that they would share that experience with one another."

"A shared experience that happened every hour of every day for months."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Rachel, I don't want to bring up your girl's sexual dalliances, but I've seen her and Quinn in the most compromising positions in the weirdest places. They were like bunnies. That is not an image I'd want stamped in my mind."

"Well, Santana is a very sexual person."

"I'm sure."

"What?"

"Just how sexual is Santana?"

"This isn't about me and Santana. This is about you and Quinn."

"Fine."

"So are you two dating? Or what?"

"We're just hanging out."

"Ok. What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I just said."

"Someone's super sassy today."

Mercedes chuckled. "Quinn's great and we're very close, but I don't I'm not sure what will become of it."

"Why not? She's been _sniffing around your panties for months_."

"It's too complicated."

"How so? I haven't seen or heard about her hanging out with anyone else."

"I know. She's been so great about everything."

"She obviously cares a lot about you."

"And I care so much about her, but there's a lot going on."

"Why not? You're clearly smitten. Your parents love her."

"I'm beyond smitten. My parents—" Mercedes sighed. "My parents love Quinn. They love the Quinn who'd come over for sleep overs and who'd stayed with us the summer her parents went away. They love the Quinn who tutored me in math and who kicked Karofsky in the balls for calling me a fat black monkey. That's the Quinn they love. They like friend Quinn. Not girlfriend Quinn."

Rachel stayed quiet for a moment absorbing all of this new information. She had no idea Mercedes and Quinn had such a long history. "Mercy, I had no idea."

"No one, but maybe Santana, knows anything more than that—well now you know." Mercedes sat down on a bar stool. "I know how Quinn feels about me. I can see it. Her actions show it. I want her more than anything, but I don't want to risk anything by telling my parents."

"So are you guys going to start creeping around? Well, you are kind of creeping around. Are you going to continue doing so?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"You know I can."

Mercedes sighed. "Quinn and I are friends."

"I know. We've discussed this at length.

"As I was saying—before I was rudely interrupted—Quinn and I are friends, but we're also dating. We haven't made it official because of my parents, so she's not my girlfriend we're just friends and we're dating."

"Mercedes, she's you're girlfriend."

"No."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine. She's your friend whom you happen to be dating."

"And sleeping with." Mercedes added quickly.

"What? You're sleeping with Quinn? Wh—since when?"

"A little over a month."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?"

"Continue what we've been doing. I can't let her go Rachel."

"I understand that."

"Do you? I mean you and Santana have the most perfect relationship. You two clearly love each other and your families get along well. What more could you want?"

"Every relationship has its problems."

"Yeah? What's yours? Santana wants it all the time, so you guys go at it like bunnies?"

"No." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Actually, Santana and I haven't had sex yet."

"Excuse me. Girl, start from the beginning and don't leave out any details."

"We just haven't had sex."

"Has it come up?"

"Often."

"Wow. And she's been faithful?"

"Of course she has." Rachel said taken aback by what she thought Mercedes was implying.

"What? I'm just asking. You have been dating for almost a year."

"Yeah. And I'm not ready. She respects that."

"How are you keeping Santana Lopez tamed? I mean, that you let her off her leash and she always comes back."

"That's because I've trained her well. I've got her mind and heart. She's not going anywhere; ever. Let's just say we break up—if that ever happens—it won't be for long because I'm so in love with her and I know she loves me. How many people can say they found their soul mate at 14?" Mercedes quirked her eyebrow. "I've wanted Santana for a very long time; timing was just off. And she's like so horrible when it comes to speaking about how she feels. The only reason I gave her such a hard time is because she can be an idiot. But anyway, she's mine. No one will ever have her in the ways that I do; sex or no sex."

"Well, that's, deep. Very deep." Mercedes giggled. "I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"Everyone makes fun of Santana, but you're just as whipped."

"I won't deny that Santana has a certain effect on me."

"How can you two be so into each other; have this love radiating from you and you've yet to express yourselves with the greatest relief ever?"

"We just work this way. I thought it would be a problem for her, but it hasn't been. And we've released we just haven't had sex."

"Oh. So over the clothes humping."

"Mercy, that's crude."

"Well, that's what you're doing?"

When Santana and Quinn walked into the kitchen their girls were laughing. For various reasons they loved seeing their girls relaxed and having a good time.

"What's funny babe?" Santana asked wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist from behind kissing the nape of her neck.

"Just girl talk."

"I'm a girl; you can tell me."

"They were talking about us San." Quinn said wrapping her arms around Mercedes' waist.

"Clearly. What are you making?"

"Veggie burgers." Santana pouted. "Aww. Baby, I'm making you and Quinn regular burgers and Mercedes a turkey burger."

Santana smiled. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome."

Though Santana respected Rachel's vegetarian lifestyle it just wasn't for her. Of course she had been eating less meat since she and Rachel started dating, but she couldn't give up burgers. They were just too damned delicious. Rachel didn't push Santana to change. She appreciated that her girlfriend even cared enough to try. So every so often she had no problem with making burgers for her—she only used the freshest, most organic ground beef. If her girlfriend was going to eat meat it would be from animals that were well taken care of.

After a late lunch, Santana and Rachel went to their room. Santana just wanted to cuddle with her girl.

"I love lying with you like this." Santana said spooning Rachel. She pulled her impossibly close.

"Mmm. Me too. I could stay like this forever."

"Forever, forever ever? Forever ever?"

Rachel giggled. "You're so cute."

"Cute? Baby, cute is for puppies."

"You're my puppy. Beautiful and loyal."

"Babe, don't call me a puppy. It makes me feel all soft."

"Well, you are very soft." Rachel said running her index finger up Santana's hip.

"Baby, don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing you. I'm appreciating your beautiful body."

"So you say."

"I do say."

Santana planted soft kisses on Rachel's neck. "You smell so good."

"Thanks."

"I want you so bad."

Rachel turned into Santana and straddled her. Rachel looked into Santana's eyes and saw love and desire. She loved Santana, she trusted her; she just wasn't ready. She couldn't give her what she wanted, so she kissed her. She kissed her with everything she had. She wanted to make love with Santana, but she just wasn't sure. She didn't believe that because they weren't having sex their relationship wasn't healthy. She loved that Santana didn't pressure her. She basked in knowing that her girlfriend loved and desired even though they lack a physical connection. This was one of the reasons she initially pushed Santana away. She didn't want to be another notch in her belt. Rachel wasn't a virgin, but after everything that happened with her ex-girlfriend, Jillian; she decided that she wouldn't be with anyone until she was ready.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said burying her face in Santana's shoulder.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm not giving you what you want."

Santana held Rachel by her waist and Sat up against the headboard. "Says who?"

Rachel adjusted herself on Santana's lap. She shrugged her shoulders. "Me?"

"Baby, you give me everything. I mean, yeah, we're not having sex, but so what? You're not ready."

"Sometime I think I'm ready and other times I'm not sure."

"It's ok. I want you to be sure when we take that step."

Rachel began tearing.

"Goldie, don't cry." Santana said running her fingers through Rachel's hair. "We're good."

"I know. I'm crying because you're so amazing. How can you be so amazing?"

"Because I love you. I want you to be happy and feel safe, so I do what I can to ensure that."

"I love you too. You give me so much." Rachel said kissing Santana. "How can you be so patient?"

"You're you. I'd wait forever for you."

"Forever, forever, ever? Forever, ever?"

"Yes. Forever and ever and ever ever ever; and a day; for all eternity. And at 18 years-old, I feel very comfortable with what I'm saying."

"You're not 18 yet, missy."

"Oh. I'm sorry. At 17 years, 357 days old I feel very comfortable with what I'm saying."

"You're crazy."

"_Crazy for you_."

"You're just using me as an excuse."

Santana chuckled.

"Are we going to discuss Marcus' offer?"

"I don't know, Rach. I mean give up school? Everything I've worked for just so that I can record an album that probably won't do well. UCLA has pretty much accepted me; this summer program was more for me to get some time in the lab. I don't know that I can give this up."

"I can't tell you what to do. I won't give you an opinion. I just want you to do what you think is best. I'll support you no matter what."

"I still have a few weeks to decide."

"Ok. I will say this: just take this time to think things over—if that's what you want to do."

"You're perfect."

"I'm amazing aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Let's just enjoy our trip; put the conversation away until you've made a decision and then we'll talk to your parents."

"Sounds good."

Santana leaned into kiss Rachel there was a knock at the door. "This had better be important."

"It kind of is. Can we come in?"

Santana huffed. "Hold on."

Once she and Rachel were fully clothed she let in Mercedes and Quinn.

"What's up?"

"The rain is going to be much worse than predicted. It's crazy hurricane status."

"I wouldn't be too worried. We have plenty of food and the generators should last a while."

"That simple, huh, Lopez?"

"What?"

"We should at least call our parents."

"I'll shoot mine an email. They wouldn't get my call anyway. Rach, you wanna call your dads?"

Rachel called her dads. They had been trying to get her for an hour. They were seconds away from leaving home until she ensured them that she was safe and it would be best if they didn't attempt the drive.

Quinn called her parents next. Clearly they were high on something because all they said was: "nature is beautiful and we should appreciate the creator's blessings. Be safe dear, you'll be fine." It wasn't that they didn't care, they were just really high and they really thought nature—even its disasters—was beautiful.

Mercedes called her parents. Her mother was worried, but was glad they had made it safely to the cabins. Her father had been safeguarding the house, so he was somewhere in the house with her brother taping windows.

After the phone calls the group decided to watch movies and chill out. That's pretty much how they spent their vacation until the storm passed.

-/-/-/-/

"That was a good time." Rachel said moving closer to Santana.

"I was inspired."

"I remember when I first heard this song on the radio; I cried."

"I cried while writing it."

"I felt so bad for them. They were perfect together."

"Sometimes life gets in the way and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Or Dr. Derrick Mason Jones, Sr. gets in the way."

"Rach, he's not a bad guy. He's just convicted in his beliefs."

"He should've put his daughter's happiness before his beliefs, but Merce is an adult now. She can make her own decisions."

"Yeah. Let's not talk about this anymore I'm coming down from my high."

Rachel wanted to ask Santana when she started smoking again—prior to tonight, but she felt that she had no right.

After the baggy was gone and the fire was out they fell asleep. When Santana woke up she was in Rachel's arms. They had been finding themselves in this position a lot lately. It comforted her and scared her at the same time. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was 1:00 PM.

She couldn't deal with the emotions, so she removed herself and took a shower. She would've gone down to the gym, but her recreational drug use from the previous night prohibited that. She was also exhausted.

She found herself in the ballroom at a grand piano. She began playing "It Will Rain" a guest familiar with the song asked if he could join her on percussions. She agreed and they played a slower, softer version of the song. Santana had unintentionally put on a free show.

If you ever leave me, baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
>To keep you by my side<br>To keep you from walkin' out the door.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<br>Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Sayin' "There goes my little girl<br>Walkin' with that troublesome [girl]"

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
>Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds<br>Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<br>If that'll make you mine

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

Oh, don't just say (don't just say) goodbye (goodbye),  
>Don't just say (don't just say) goodbye (goodbye)<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right<p>

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

Santana finished the song to an already standing ovation. She hadn't performed that song in a few years, so it felt good to reconnect with her roots. Little did she know that halfway through the performance, a small brunette had made her way through the crowd. Santana was so engrossed in the music that she hadn't looked up once. So much had gone into writing this song. Yeah, much of the content was born from Mercedes and Quinn's relationship, but the emotions were all Santana's. At the time, she had no idea what she would do if she had lost Rachel.

Rachel was her world. It might've been premature and irrational, but there was a time when Santana felt that she didn't want any of the fame and privilege if Rachel wasn't involved.

"That was beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You really are something."

"What do you mean?"

"You've put all of these people in a much better mood. We're stuck here in this horrible weather; and you've done something so simple, and it's incredible."

"Meh. It wasn't for them. Rich people suck. Crying over a storm."

"I'm going to ignore you because I know you're kidding."

"So you think."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think I just needed that release."

"It sounded good. Almost as good as the first time I heard it."

"It felt good. Thinking about that summer and the storm and this storm got me a little emotional."

"That was a good summer. We had fun."

"Yeah. And then everything changed."

"Hey, San. No regrets."

"Yeah."

"You made the best decision. Look at what you've amassed."

"Yeah, but at what cost?"

"Don't think that way. You're amazing. You're talented. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life."

Santana didn't really feel like hearing Rachel tell her things she'd been told millions of times before. She never really shut Rachel out, but something had to give.

"Thanks, Rachel. I'm going to the fitness center. I'll see you later."

"But-I-ok."

Rachel spent time in their suite writing lyrics and listening to music. She's contemplating working on music for an album. Various record labels have been vying for her. She wasn't sure who she'd feel the most comfortable with to do her music justice; maybe she'd hold off for a while. Since her plans with Nic aren't going according as planned, she'd have a lot of free time after "Dorothy of Oz." So it's something to consider.

Things were changing. She didn't know where to begin to find the answers she was looking for, so she decided she should start with herself. She needed to get away. She's not running; she just needs time and space.

When Santana returned to the suite everything she bought Rachel was packed. Santana had been gone for nearly four hours.

"What's going on?"

"Everything's clearing up. We'll be able to leave at some point tomorrow."

"That's cool."

"Why are you packing your stuff now?"

"I just want to get a head start." Santana nodded. "Also, I'm switching rooms."

"Ok. I-wha-wait. Why are you switching rooms?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Um. Care to enlighten me?"

"Santana, I'm married.

Santana felt her jaw tighten. "I know that, Rachel." She said very calmly.

"I don't think it's appropriate for us to share a room."

"Ok. I understand that. Do you want me to call you tomorrow when it's time to go?"

"I've booked a flight."

"Oh. Ok. Um. I guess-I guess I'll see you around then?"

Rachel nodded.

Santana stood in place, not sure what to say. "I-we-are-hmm-are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

Santana really didn't know what to do; she didn't know where her boundaries with Rachel were. They were in an awkwardly impossible situation. There was nothing keeping them together. There was nothing she could do or say to make Rachel stay.

"Can-Could-ugh-just don't leave like this."

"Don't leave like what? I'm married and here with you like I'm not. I can't play house with you Santana."

"What? I never asked you to."

"You didn't have to."

"Damn it, Rachel."

"What? What?" Rachel was practically shouting. She'd never yelled at Santana, but this was too much. "Santana, what do you want me to do? We've been spending so much time together lately; even when we're not I'm thinking of you. Everything's changing and it's too much. I can't think. I just can't. I really just can't."

"You can't what?"

Rachel wanted to hold everything in. She wanted to just walk away and ignore what she has been feeling. But she also wanted to be honest and have no secrets between them. "Have you this close to me."

"Are you serious?"

"Quite."

"Ok. That's fine. Go." Santana began pacing around the room. "You know what, since we're being honest; since you feel the need to say a few things and leave. I think I'll give it a try." Santana walked over to Rachel, pulled her in and looked in her eyes. "You shattered my heart. You and Nic, you two just fucked me up. I've stood by and not said anything. I was trying to be respectful. I didn't want to say anything because I have a lot going on; responsibilities. I don't want this affecting my professional life. Whatever. Anyway, I want you to be happy. I know that you and Nic didn't seek to hurt me, but how did you let it get this far?" Santana reached for Rachel's hand. She pulled it between them. She looked at it for a moment. "How are you wearing this ring? It's not even what you would have wanted." At this point, both women were past light tears; they were cascading down the women's faces. "You're carrying her name. I know you fell in love, but why couldn't it have been with anyone else? It could've been Quinn, Snooki, Derek Jeter or even Flava Flav. You had options." Santana sighed. She was heated. She needed to regroup before she exploded. She couldn't bring herself to disrespect Rachel, so she took a few deep breaths. "It's just a lot Rachel. It was a lot to take in and it's too much to bear witness, so if you want to go, then go."

Rachel saw Santana calm down. Calmness then came over her. "Santana, this isn't easy for me. I've not come to every decision lightly. I never wanted to hurt you. I know you're going back and forth on that; and other things, but this wasn't about you. It was about me and Nic; what we wanted. And I cannot stress enough that I love her."

"Why do you keep reminding me that you love her? That you fell in love? That it just happened? Yet you're here with me. And we're hanging out; just enjoying ourselves. And we're crying. I don't cry—unless you're involved. Ugh. I have no resolve with you."

Rachel was stunned. Santana was raw, uncut; bearing her soul. Rachel thought she had lost that privilege. She wasn't looking at teenaged Tana or San Lopez, the musician; she was looking at Santana Lopez, the woman who had been hurt; the woman who as a girl, she encouraged to follow a different dream. This woman was confident and vulnerable. She wasn't afraid of her emotions. She was an adult; she was handling this situation as an adult would. But like the Santana she knew, she was still catering and cared about her feelings. Santana was still protecting her. She was protecting her from herself. Rachel knew that Santana had more to say, but she also knew that Santana would go but so far with her.

"What are we going to do?"

"About?"

"Us."

"There's an us?"

"Santana, you know there's an us. We're just dealing with pent up emotions. We're in an impossible situation. We just need to figure out where to go from here." Santana nodded. She couldn't say much, she'd go along with what Rachel wanted. "We're aware of everything. We don't have to keep discussing certain things. Can't we just be?"

"Be what? A few minutes ago you were reminding me that you're married and you love your wife."

"I know what I said, but this is a lot to deal with. I need to clear my head. I have to pull myself together; I have a movie to promote. You have artists and a company that need your attention; also, Jessica. We need to take care of business and deal with ourselves and then revisit this. The show must go on, San."

Santana nodded. Rachel was right. They would eventually have to just deal with all of this, but they had commitments, obligations and responsibilities. They needed to tend to those things before they could hash out their relationship. Everything until this point was merely prologue. Just when they thought that things were handled, it occurred to them that this was only the beginning.

**REVIEW! Please? Comments? Criticisms? Suggestions? Are you all bored yet? Too slow? Let me know. Should I continue forever, forever ever? And ever ever? **


	16. Obvious

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! [Insert some lame ass excuse for hiatus]. I apologize for slacking on this story. Thanks for all of the alerts and reviews. Thanks for waiting so patiently and sticking with the story. Thanks to those who have recently joined the family. I truly appreciate it all of your support.**

**Dedicated to: indiearcade, "mysterious" Guest, Pezberrylover0612, Candycoated30, "Annoying (not at all) Guest, LostInNaya'sEyes, there. ., craig thrustmore, Girlchef09, momo0424, Amazed and ocfanatic2013**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee.'**

**RECAP: Santana flew a plane; Rachel was scared. They were in Seattle. There was a storm. Santana was sweet—taking care of Rachel and what not. Santana sang a song. They reminisced and KISSED. Rachel said she couldn't. Then she said, "there is an 'us'". Santana was confused. Rachel needed space… And here we are:**

**Obvious**

"Santana Lopez." Santana said twirling her pen between her fingers. There is a comfortable silence. "Hello?"

"Hello, Santana."

"Rachel?"

"Uh, how are you?"

"Pretty good, thanks."

It has been more than a month since they were stranded in Seattle. They haven't spoken. Santana thought it is best to just do what Rachel wanted. Of course she didn't sit by the phone waiting.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So, what's up?"

"I'll be back in L.A. soon."

"Ok." Santana didn't mean to seem short, but she is really trying to keep her cool.

"Maybe we could have lunch?"

"Sure."

"Ok." Rachel sighed in relief. "I'll call you once I'm settled."

"Cool."

Santana hangs up the phone. She runs her fingers through her hair. She misses Rachel. She misses Jess. She genuinely cares for Jess and they have a shot at a real future. Rachel is still married. She doesn't know what to do with that. Things are shifting with both women. If she is being honest, she doesn't mind. She's in no place to make major declarations to either woman. Overall, she is enjoying herself and she refuses to be the sad and mopey person because she's building quasi-complicated relationships with two women. No one has asked her to choose—the thought hasn't crossed her mind. She's just enjoying life; and if life just so happens to place her in a situation where she's becoming friends with her ex and building something with her current girlfriend, she isn't going to question it. She has enough stress in her life.

Santana turns in her chair when she hears the door opening. "Your assistant said it is ok to come in." Jess walks over to Santana's desk with a single red rose in hand.

"Hey babe." Santana smiles. She loves when Jess surprises her. She's sweet and simple. She's agreeable, but in a very good way. She goes with the flow. Santana's usually on the giving end of all things romantic, but with Jess she can relax and be catered to.

"How are you beautiful?"

"I'm well, thanks."

"When did you get in?"

"About an hour ago."

Santana pulled Jess in for a hug. "I missed you. I'm glad you're here." Lately, they had been limited to seeing one another through Skype, so she is really happy. Santana buried her nose in Jess' neck. "You smell so good." And then kisses it. "And you taste good."

Jess giggled.

"Give me a minute to cancel my meeting for the rest of today and tomorrow."

Jess nods.

Santana walks back over to Jess after her phone call. She wraps her arm around her waist and kisses the nape of her neck. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, babe." Jess presses herself into Santana.

"Let's get out of here." Santana grabs Jess' hand and heads for the door. "Are you hungry? I could cook us something."

"Santana Lopez wants to cook? What is happening in the world?"

Santana blushed. "Babe, I _can_ cook. I just don't always have the time, but I will cook for you and it will be delicious and awesome."

"No one's ever described their cooking as_ awesome_, but we shall see."

"Prepare to be wowed, Ms. Ryle."

"I'm already there, Lopez."

# # # #

_I can't help but think that Santana is having second thoughts about us being friends. We've barely spoken since Seattle and that kiss… wow. She's only gotten better with time. I just can't even…How can something so simple cause such pleasure and pain. I can still feel her on me. It's like she has left her print. My heart is full. I'm confused. I'm aching for her. I haven't felt this ache for her in years. I want to cry when I think about her and how much I loved her. Loved. Love: funny little word. Four measly letters that carry so much weight. Of course I still love Santana. She is my first love. I feel so guilty. I love my wife so much. I'm like head-over-heels for her. I want everything with her: children, PTA meetings, lazy weekends, make-up sex and naked breakfasts. How can two people be so perfect? Of course they're both incredible—they are related. This is by default. I just fell so fast and so beautifully for Nic. I can't express enough how it just happened. _

_I'm tired of defending my marriage. Even my own parents don't agree. It's not their call. I'm so tired of people rubbing their noses in my business, but it's to be expected. I haven't even lived up to my own expectations. I didn't start out on Broadway. I did one off off Broadway show in college and then became what "they" call an independent film "phenomena." I haven't lived the New York dream I'd always thought I would. I'm not married to my high school sweetheart. And I didn't wait until 25 to lose my virginity. But that—_

"We are now landing at LAX International Airport." Rachel heard from the intercom breaking her from her reverie.

A few minutes after landing the flight attendant announced: "Welcome to Los Angeles!"

Rachel let out a breath she apparently had been holding. She wanted to take this flight alone. She didn't want to be bothered by Jen's need to update her on her schedule or her bodyguard up her ass. She got away with asking Jen taking a different flight, but she couldn't get away from her new bodyguard, Dean. The studio and her agent, as well as her dads and Shelby, agreed that it isn't safe for her to be gallivanting around with Jen and Mitch. She needed to be safe and because her star is rising, she couldn't do the things she did before. Rachel didn't like being shadowed, but it comes along with the territory—the price of fame.

"Ms. Berry?"

"Yes… Dean?"

"Jen's meeting you at baggage claim."

Rachel rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine."

Rachel knew she is being a bit of a brat, but she is exhausted from pimping herself on the "Dorothy of Oz" circuit. She wanted a nice foot massage and maybe some of Seta's seafood paella. This is her first shot at promoting a movie of this magnitude. And wow, it is much more stressful than she ever thought it could be. She is moody and impatient. And in the vein of being completely honest and modestly crude, she's horny as hell. She hasn't gotten laid in months and it's really getting to her. She's had Skype sex with Nic a few times, but it's really not helping. If anything her desire is worse.

She's about two seconds away from boarding a plane to Laos and making love to her wife, but she can't. She has to wait a few more months to see her. A few months are just too far away. She'll deal. It's not like she really has a choice in the matter.

She's waiting by baggage claim with Dean. There's a kid "flying" around the area. He has snickers bar in his mouth and a balloon in each hand. And he's making weird noises. She really wants to take that snickers bar from his mouth and pop his balloons. After she found a needle (from her emergency threading kit) in her bag, she was ready for her mission. Target acquired; engaged. She's ready to take aim. She could just quickly walk buy and…

"Rachel. I'm so sorry I'm late." _Damnit, Jen._ "Traffic is _insane_."

"That's fine. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Thanks for asking, boss." Rachel rolled her eyes. "How was your flight? Did you miss me?"

"Yeah. I couldn't bare being without you for three whole hours."

"Aww. I'm so glad I was missed. I talked to—"

Rachel had completely drowned out whatever Jen was talking about. She is currently focused on the ice cream cone a beautiful brunette walking toward baggage claim is licking.

_Maybe I'll get an ice cream cone. It's the only thing I'll be licking for the foreseeable future_. She is salivating. She can just picture it: a double scoop of chocolate chunk in a sugar cone. _Mmmm_. That's exactly what she wants. And she can't wait.

"Rachel? Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"I asked you if you can meet with Jake Thursday."

"Oh. Um. You have my schedule. Am I free?"

"Well, yeah, but you just got back and I want to make sure you're up for it."

"Jen, I'm always up for it. I'm fine."

"Rachel."

"Jen."

"Rachel?"

"Jen?"

"You seem a little wound up."

"I'm perfectly in tune."

"You're perfectly frigid."

"Wha—I am not frigid, Jennifer Elizabeth." Rachel huffed.

"Oh really, Rachel Barbra?" Jen ran her index finger slowly down Rachel's neck.

Rachel shivered at the touch. Rachel blushed. And then scowled. "You are so fired."

"Oh yeah?" Jen said moving in on Rachel. She stood just close enough that their chests were nearly touching.

"Jen…"

"Rach, come on.'

"Please stop."

"Just admit it." Jen pushed stray hair behind Rachel's ear.

"Admit what?"

"You know what. Come on Rachie, tell Mama Jen."

Rachel bit her bottom lip.

Jen chuckled.

"You are insufferable."

"And you need to relax."

"You're fired."

"You can't fire me."

"And why can't I fire you?"

"Because you need me."

"I really don't."

"Oh, yes you do."

"Whatever. Let's go." Rachel started walking away.

"Oh, come on. I was kidding." Jen sped up to her.

"You're not funny."

"I'm the funniest person you've ever met."

"You're the most incorrigible person I've ever met."

"What about all of my good qualities? I'm awesome. I'm the best assistant ever."

"You're the best ass ever."

"I know I have the best ass ever."

"Wha-oh, Jen, just… you're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously awesome. Now come on, Berry, I'm hungry." Jen said walking ahead of Rachel.

"Hey, I'm the boss." Rachel followed.

"I know you are, but if you don't feed me I can't do my job."

# # # #

"You're all smiles." Quinn said walking into the engineer's booth into Santana's studio.

"Huh?"

"You're smiling like it's Christmas and your birthday. Finally got laid, huh?"

Santana rolled her eyes as she. She adjusted the volume on the mixer and evened out the tempo. "Can't I just be happy that Amanda's finally in the studio?"

"That's not a 'My ingénue just killed that track smile.' It's your 'Jess sex' smile." Quinn smirked.

"My what?"

"Your 'Jess se—"

"I heard what you said, but why do you say that?"

"You're always smiling when she's here." Santana side-eyed Quinn. "It's just something I noticed."

"Shouldn't I be happy when my girl visits me?"

"Yeah. Looks good on you. I like it?"

"Like what?"

"Your smile."

Santana blushed. "Come on, Q. Don't say shit like that."

"Whatever, you love it, Lo. And you know I'm right. You're different when she's around."

"I'm a lot of things when she's around."

Quinn chuckled. "You're so whipped. I haven't seen you like this since, Rach."

"First of all, I'm not whipped." Santana scoffed. "And secondly, I seem to remember a particularly obnoxious blonde having me wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger."

Quinn smiled. "So you finally admit that I had you whipped?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "I think your little firm speaks to that."

"Yeah, that little firm that makes sure you're paid and not being dicked over."

"You're sexy when you spout profanities."

"Well, you're annoying when you're in denial."

"In denial about…"

"Your weaknesses."

"My weaknesses?"

"Yep."

"And what are my weaknesses Q?"

"I don't know if we have the time to get into that, Lo."

"Speak up, Fabray."

"From what I've gathered you have a thing for Charlize Therons."

"Charlize Therons?"

"Yep."

"You're like the only blonde I've ever seriously dated."

"Seriously dated?"

Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn knew that Santana was crazy about her. "Anyway. Continue."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Santana. She was determined to keep her mouth shut until Santana corrected that statement.

"Damnit it, Quinn, you're the only blonde _girlfriend_ I've ever had." Quinn smirked. "Are you happy, _princess_?"

"Very… and I still totally have you wrapped around my finger."

"Whatever, Fabray. Please, continue."

"Yeah, so, as I was saying: you like very strong women. Beautiful, Bold, unrelenting, opinionated women who aren't afraid to put you in your place. Women who are independent, but aren't too afraid to lean on you. And you open up yourself enough to let us in. We don't care that you're San Lopez. You're just San."

Santana didn't know how to respond to what Quinn had said. She was more so shocked. Leave it to Quinn to leave the door open for deep thinking and reflecting.

"Cat got your tongue." Quinn chuckled.

Santana shook her head. "I've only loved two women." Quinn's smile fell; she nodded. "And I thought I would go the distance with both of you, but that didn't work out. I didn't fight for her. We were together. Italy was so perfect Quinn." Santana sighed. Still not quite ready to share the details of that trip. "I let her get on that plane. I didn't stop her and look where we are. And then you. I couldn't even stay for you. I wanted to; I really did, but I just…"

"San, hey, listen, don't get down on yourself. You did what you thought was best. You and Rachel are becoming friends again and there's nothing you could do to get rid of me. And you have an amazing woman in your life. She's somehow managed to keep you calm. She's a genius as far as I'm concerned." Santana nodded. "I meant what I said; this conversation notwithstanding, you really do look like you're walking on sunshine."

In the vein of being honest with herself, Jess makes her happy. She enjoys the time they spend together. She really cares about her and wants to make her happy. Jess is a good woman. She loves that she is trying with her.

"I'm in a decent place."

"Good."

"Yep, so other than sticking that perfectly sculpted nose in my business, what are you doing here?"

Quinn glared.

"What?"

Quinn decided to ignore Santana's comment about her nose job. "Can't I just visit my incredibly gorgeous, extremely intelligent best friend?"

"Ok. What do you want Fabray?"

"I need a couple of weeks off."

"You don't have to ask me for time off."

"I know. Just giving you a heads up."

"Cool. Where are you going?"

"Chicago."

"Chicago? Why are you going to—oh."

"Yeah." Quinn blushed.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing's going on."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You're always in denial."

"I'm not in denial. I have some things to take care of… and Mercedes happens to be there."

Santana rolled her eyes, again. Quinn knows that she knows that she's full of shit. Anyone with half a brain knows that Quinn is Mercedes little lap dog. Quinn thinks she's being so evasive, but she's so frickin' obvious.

"Whatever, Fabray. Have fun."

"I plan on it." Quinn smirked.

"All right, get your ass out of my studio." Quinn glared. "Hit me up when you get back. I wants all the deets."

"Sure thing. Call or email me if there's emergency."

"I'm sure our babies will survive without you."

Amanda walks into the studio as Quinn's leaving. Santana thinks she's really lucked out with her. She has an amazing vision for her career, but she allows Amanda to spread her wings on her own—tap into her creativity. Santana just pushes her to what she's capable of—and maybe a little beyond. Santana has this desire to help her artistry unfold. She feels that she has accomplished so much that she needs to take a break and focus her energies elsewhere.

"How was lunch?" Santana asks setting up new tracks.

"It was cool. Everything here is so healthy."

"Yeah, we're not as carb crazed as you lazy East Coasters."

"We're not all obsessed with pizza and cheesesteaks. I just want real food."

"What's real food?"

"Umm… Tator tots and fishsticks." Amanda said like that was the most obvious answer in the galaxy.

"Eww. That's just gross. What's up with you people and your deep fried foods?"

"Aren't you from Ohio: Home of the donut burger?"

"I've never and will never eat something so disgusting."

"Can't knock it until you try it."

"I won't be eating that… like ever."

"Come on live a little?"

"I'm actually a vegetarian."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"No biggie. Not many people know."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I kind of fell into not eating meat."

"I had no idea you were a staunch animal lover."

"Not necessarily. Like I said, I fell into not eating meat and it's become a habit. I also love leather. It's not something I'm proud of. I don't tell too many people because I don't want to be labeled as a hypocritical vegetarian. I'm a musician. Nothing outside of that, matters. I don't want too much of my personal life out there, you know?"

"No offense San, but you kind of put everything on blast on your last album."

"I am an artist I draw from different experiences."

"Yeah, but far too many of those songs on your album are too personal. It's like a love letter or something—and I'm not buying it's for your fans—it's too deep and emotional. I know you mentioned a past lover, but wow. You have some deeply rooted issues you need to take care of. All of your previous albums were like a super weird fusion of sex and intellect—very provocative, but this one. I mean 'Set Fire to the Rain' is just impossible. You went to a place that many artists wish they could go. You like poured out your soul."

Shocked wasn't the right word to use regarding Amanda's assessment. She loved her for that. Amanda picked up on something that even the best music critics seemed to gloss over. She loved that Amanda was intuitive—two points for Santana for discovering someone who actually cares about lyrics and not just layered voices drowned by synthetic beats. Amanda was a rare find. She knew they'd do something special together. It was already beginning and couldn't wait to explore her talent and create a beautiful product.

On the downside, Amanda was too damn perceptive. Only a few people could see through her and call her out on her bullshit. Others were too busy kissing her ass to notice certain things. Or if they had noticed they were probably too afraid or too respectful to say anything. Damn Amanda for picking up on things.

"It's not that obvious."

"What isn't?"

"That you're looking for answers."

"What?"

"I mean, people might assume that you tapped into some emotional place and honed in on other people's experiences to write your songs, but I know that's not the case."

"And how do you know that?"

"I guess we're alike in that way. I write from my core."

"Speaking of which, I have yet to see any of this elusive material."

"Oh. I have an entire catalog for you, but I'd like to follow you lead."

"I told you I'd give you wings. I'm just your guide."

"Cool. And don't think I didn't notice that you changed the subject."

"You're really gonna talk to your boss like that?" Amanda's eyes widened. Maybe she stepped too far over the line. "Seesh, I guess I've lost my edge." Santana smirked. Amanda let out a shaky breath. "So I liked the first couple of tracks we laid, but we have a lot of work to do."

Amanda nodded.

Santana would love to continue this conversation with Amanda, but now it not the time. She really wants the focus off of her for a while. This is Amanda's moment. She'd deal with her stuff in due time.

**A/N: I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.**

**A/N: I will try to update more frequently. **

**Reviews are loads and loads of love! Comments? Criticisms? Questions? Suggestions? All are appreciated and encouraged. **


	17. Missed Communication

**A/N: Hello lovelies! If you celebrated Thanksgiving, happy belated T-Day! Thanks so much for all of your alerts and reviews. I appreciate everyone who is sticking with the story. It means a lot to me.**

**A/N: Some readers have requested more Quinncedes and I liked that, so I've included them in this chapter—it's Quinncedes heavy. They'll have much more story time from this chapter on. It's still central Pezberry, but I want to branch out a bit. **

**A very special thank you to: frustratedwriter13, Amazed, indiearcade, momo0424, theredotudotare and LostInNaya'sEyes. You all are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee. **

**RECAP: Rachel called Santana. Jess came to visit. Santana cooked. Rachel's confused. Jen is a tease. Santana is weak for beautiful, strong women. Amanda and Santana bonded in the studio. Quinn visits Mercedes in Chicago…And here we are:**

**Missed Communication**

Quinn is sitting in Mercedes' living room reading over a contract. She promised that she wouldn't spend too much time working while on vacation, but Mercedes is at work, so it's something to occupy her time. She loves the warm, homey feeling the townhouse offers. It's so Mercedes. It's lush with deep white carpeting. Beautiful red drapes and throws. Never in a million years did she think that she'd be laid back on Mercedes' deep plush sofa. Mercedes' place in LakeShore East in northeast Chicago is so different from her earthy open space overlooking a quiet area of Santa Monica beach. There's a picture of her and Mercedes on the end table. Quinn wonders how long she has had it there. This is the first time she's been to Mercedes' place. They usually meet up in New York or LA while on business; but this visit is completely personal for Quinn. She wants to spend time with Mercedes and see where things will go. They're adults now, so all bets are off and there's no one telling them they can't be together. Quinn knows she's jumping the gun a bit, but that's where they are headed…maybe one day they'll be jumping the broom.

Quinn is sleeping when Mercedes comes home; lying sprawled on the couch with her glasses perched on her nose and a contract lying on her abdomen. She loves seeing Quinn so relaxed. It reminds her just how overworked and exhausted she is. She knows that Quinn loves her work, but if for a few days she can keep her relaxed and rested, it'd be ok.

Mercedes walks over to Quinn, removes her glasses and slips the contract from between her hands and abdomen. She kisses her lips and heads to the kitchen to make dinner.

Quinn smiles when she wakes up. Her eyes are barely open. She can smell Mercedes all over her. Sophisticated and Sensual by Aromachology smells delicious on her girl. It's so light and clean; yet sexy and fun. She can feel her on her. The warmth and love Mercedes emits make her feel at home. Home. She's comforted by the thought. Mercedes is her home. Though they're "just friends", she knows that Mercedes Patrice Jones is her endgame. She'll wait it out. Whatever Mercy wants, she can have. Quinn will do whatever she can to give her girl anything she desires.

How is it that she and Santana are stuck in limbo with the loves of their lives? How could they have possibly let them get away? Quinn knows that her bestie and Rachel will figure it out, but this isn't the time to focus on that. She has a real shot at making things right with her girl; she will not allow neither time nor The Honorable Derrick Jones to stand in her way. She has waited far too long to claim what's hers.

_Mercedes Jones is hers_.

Quinn walks into the kitchen to see Mercedes dicing vegetables. She's wearing a black dress that hugs her in all the right places. She totally cruised her. Quinn laughed when she saw that Mercedes was wearing fluffy bunny slippers.

Mercedes looked up when she heard a soft chuckle. She couldn't help but laugh at her blonde goddess. "Hey."

"Hey back. What are you laughing at?"

"You."

"What's so funny about me?"

Mercedes pointed to Quinn's head. "You look like a plucked chicken."

Quinn ran her fingers through her hair and shrugged. "This is what you get, baby."

"Lucky me."

"What? You don't want to wake up to this awesomeness every day?"

Mercedes smirked. "Maybe."

"What are you making it smells incredible?"

"Tuna steaks and vegetable risotto."

"Wow. Thanks."

Santana was the last person to cook for her. It was a mess. She burned pancakes. Who burns pancakes? Apparently Santana does. She's no better. She's horrible in the kitchen. Judy often insists that she'd better marry someone who can cook—otherwise she'd starve.

"Why are you so shocked? You're a guest. I'm cooking for you."

"You don't have to."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Girl, please."

"Do you need any help?"

"You can set the table. And grab a bottle of wine—whatever you'd like."

"How was work?" Quinn asked as she grabbed plates from the top cabinets.

"It was ok."

Quinn nodded. The short respond provided her with all the necessary information.

"How was your day? Did you sleep all day?"

"Ha. Very funny, Jones."

"What? I'm not judging you. Isn't that why you came here? To relax a bit?"

"I came here to see you, friend."

"Is that right, _friend_?" Mercedes smirked. "What friendly things do you have planned for us?"

"I'm the guest."

"Some guest. You were sprawled all over my couch like you live here."

"See, only true friends mooch for extended periods of time."

"…And your true nature has been revealed."

Quinn finished setting the table and walked down to the basement to get a bottle of wine. She chose a 2004 California white.

"Hey, Quinn?" Mercedes asked as he made her way back into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

Quinn quickly walked over to Mercedes. She was standing behind her. "You smell so good."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yep. So, what can I do for you?"

"Can you grab the grilling pan from the bottom of the oven and replace it with one of the grates on the stove, please?"

"Sure."

"Also, could you the asparagus from the refrigerator?"

Quinn got the asparagus from the refrigerator.

"One more thing."

"Anything."

"Come here."

Quinn walked over and leaned sideways on the counter. "Yes?"

"Thank you." Mercedes turned towards Quinn and scratched her head. "You're so adorable."

"You're so beautiful." Quinn stepped into Mercedes' space and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Mercedes massaged Quinn's scalp. Quinn's eyes fluttered. She was in heaven.

Quinn moaned.

Mercedes smirked.

"Baby."

"Yes?"

"I—" Before Quinn could say another word Mercedes' mouth was against hers. Mercedes slid her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip begging for entrance. She was more than happy to oblige. Quinn turned them so that Mercedes was between herself and the counter. She ground herself into Mercedes. "You taste so sweet."

Mercedes chuckled.

"Seriously." Quinn continued kissing her lady. "I missed you so much." She just held her impossibly close by her waist.

"I missed you too."

"We have to talk."

"And we will. After dinner." Mercedes kissed Quinn. "And dessert."

"What's for dessert?"

Mercedes smirked.

"How about we talk tomorrow after breakfast."

"And what do you plan on doing between after dessert and then?"

"Making love to my gorgeous girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, huh?"

"Yep."

"Isn't there something you should've asked me by now?"

"Merce, we've been doing this for months… doesn't that imply that we're together?"

"What exactly have we been doing Quinn?"

"Falling in love all over again."

Mercedes smiled sweetly. "Aww, baby. You're so sweet."

"Meh." Quinn shrugged her shoulder.

"You're such a goof."

"I'll always be the Queen's jester." Quinn kneeled before Mercedes.

"Get up."

"I'm down on bended knee."

"Come on. I have to finish dinner, so that you can eat. I don't want Judy blaming me for letting her precious baby wither away."

"I'm not that skinny." Quinn flexed her arm muscles. "Have you seen these guns?"

"Oooo. I'm so terrified."

Quinn pouted.

Mercedes kissed her lips and turned her frown upside down. "You're so strong and sexy; and I want you to do things to me."

This seemed to brighten Quinn's mood. She immediately thought about 29 different things she'd love to do to Mercedes right now. In the kitchen. On the counter; and with a certain can of whipped cream she bought specifically for Mercedes cherry pie.

"What do you want me to do you?" Quinn started kissing Mercedes' neck.

"Girl, if you don't stop, you're going to bed with no dessert." Quinn looked as if someone told her she could no longer have bacon. "Now, if you could please occupy yourself someplace else. Don't you have contracts to look over?"

"Yes, but I'd rather watch you. You're all beautiful and domestic. Cooking for me and being all sexy about it."

"So you want me to be your housewife?"

"Not at all. Though the thought of you barefoot and pregnant is really turning me on."

"I wonder what your colleagues would think of the 'Ice Queen' if they knew you are really a super fluffy marshmallow. Who's ridiculously whipped and constantly rendered speechless, by this keeper of all of this? " Mercedes stroked Quinn's abs a few times. Quinn shuttered.

"They would think nothing because they'll never know. This is all for you, baby." Quinn lifted her shirt and showed her tight six pack abs.

"Quinn, you're telling me things I already know."

"Cocky."

"How can I possibly be cocky about something that's already mine?" It was more a statement than a question.

"I'm yours?"

"All mine; from every blonde hair on your head down to your cute little toes."

"These are a lot of hairs to count."

Mercedes chuckled. "I've got time." She winked.

"I am at your mercy."

"I'm seriously considering recording your antics and sending them to your bestie. I'm sure she could use some good blackmail."

Quinn glared. Mercedes gave Quinn the "You better fix your face look". She melted like butter.

"Baby, you're walking around here wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt looking like an underfed plucked chicken. Who'd ever thought the hard ass lawyer to the stars looked and behaved this way behind closed doors?"

"Well, I am home and you already love me, so I don't need to impress you."

Mercedes' heart burst with joy at Quinn referring to her place as home. "Don't be too sure about that Fabray. I'd be careful with letting yourself go so soon."

"Woman, please. You're not going anywhere."

"So you say." Mercedes takes the marinated tuna steaks from the refrigerator. "Go take a shower. I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p>"Can I be honest with you?"<p>

"I hope that will always be the case."

"I hate it."

"You hate it?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well, what do you hate about it?"

"Everything's so… tacky."

"Tacky?"

"Yes. Tacky."

"Ok, so what do you suggest?"

"Something less…"

"Something less what?"

"Less than this."

"Rachel…?"

"Mitchell…?"

"Be nice. B. Anderson is a fantastic designer."

Mitchell closed B. Anderson's sample portfolio he had sent to Rachel's office. Along with a few mock ups of how Rachel would look in certain designs—which she refused to look at. Rachel hated his designs and did not want to see what monstrosity he would have her don.

"Yeah, for gay jockeys."

Mitchell slid the portfolio closer to Rachel."If you'd just give him a chance, you'll see that he has come up with a fabulous new image palette for you."

Rachel still refused to look at the mockups. "And why must I change my image?"

"Maybe image is the wrong word. You need some style adjustments."

"There is nothing wrong with how I dress."

"No, but now that you've taken both Broadway and Hollywood by storm and people want you wearing their designs while you're walking the red carpet."

"And you think that this B. Anderson will live up to my expectations and not turn me into some fashion police repeat offender?"

"He's an incredible stylist."

Rachel huffed.

"Ok. I'll level with you—his designs are a little out there—" Rachel cut her eyes at Mitch. "Ok. They are waaay out there, but he can do things for you that no one can. From what he has shown me, he can handle anything you'd suggest."

Rachel is incredibly particular about who styles her. She's neither the tallest nor the skinniest woman. She would hate to have a fashion faux pas because she took on an imbecile of a stylist who just couldn't cut it. Her stylist had recently taken a job at Elle magazine—who was she to stand in someone's way of progress? She understood that opportunities such as this one are rare. Over the years she and Elise had come to an unrelenting understanding. She was closest to her than anyone else on her team. Her stylist even knows what she likes for breakfast—Oatmeal and black coffee; and not to bother her before 8 am—unless she's filming or has a meeting of some sort. Nic thought it was creepy and for a while thought that the two women might have been having an affair. Elise quickly extinguished that fire and told her in no uncertain terms that although she had incredible respect for Rachel and thought she was incredibly gorgeous, she just wasn't into women. Now she was SOL and looking for someone who is at least on par with Elise. This is why she solicited Mitchell's assistance in finding a new stylist.

She has what many fashion critics deemed: "An enviable pair of pins." She also had the type of body that everything had to be tailored to her. It was tricky. People had always been a fan of her sexy style, but as her star shined brighter she became the "it girl" of the red carpet.

"What else can he offer?"

"Well, Ms. Thorough, if you'd checkout what he has planned for you you'll see what he can offer."

Rachel huffed, rolled her eyes and opened the portfolio to see what this B. Anderson could do for her. After a few minutes of silent observation she saw that his ideas for her were much different from his gay prepster designs. His vision for her was sexy yet elegant; chic but not too obtrusive or skimpy. He had good taste. It was good enough for her.

"Ok." Rachel said looking up from the portfolio.

"Ok?"

Rachel nodded. "On one condition."

"Anything."

"I need Kurt to look over his designs and his style ideas."

"But Rachel—"

"No buts. Either Kurt gets a _meticulous_ once over or no deal."

"Fine." Mitchell didn't like that Kurt had any say in well, anything. They were frenemies at best with mutual respect for one another, but Kurt was annoying and over dramatic. Typical A-gay.

Rachel smiled. "He'll be here in a couple of weeks. I'm glad we had this meeting. Thanks so much for helping me with this."

"No problem. I just know you'll love him. He's really talented."

"Noted."

"And creative."

"I'm sure."

"And beautiful."

"And there it is. Please tell me you haven't slept with him." Mitchell found Rachel's A. Simpson piece particularly interesting. "Mitchell…"

"I mean…"

"I can't have you mixing your pleasure with my business."

"We went on a couple of dates."

"And?"

"And there was maybe some light to heavy petting."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that we made out and there was some groping and I might have given him a mmm mmm."

"Come again?"

"I gave him a hand job."

Rachel could help, but laugh. "What are you like 13?"

Mitchell ignored Rachel's question. "Anyway, you don't have to worry that ship has sailed."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What about Seth?"

"What about him? He still hasn't returned my calls."

"Oh, sweetie." Rachel reached out and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this. It sucks having all of these responsibilities."

"Tell me about it. I cut back on the amount of time I was spending at work and he still isn't budging. He's so stubborn."

"You have to make him listen and show him that you're serious about your relationship."

"After 4 years he should know that I'm completely committed to him. And before you say anything that hand job and making out doesn't even count because we're not together."

"You'll get no judgment from me. I'm the last person who should say anything about anyone's relationship."

"Speaking of… how is the wife?"

"She's fine—I guess. Busy as usual. I can't even talk to her for ten minutes without there being some sort of power outage or emergency."

"Just give it some time. Aren't you visiting her soon?"

"I was going to visit, but I just took on a new project."

"Do tell."

"I can't say too much, but I will tell you that it's a wonderful opportunity and I'm proud to be part of it."

"Well, keep me posted."

Rachel nodded.

"And how's your sexy Puerto Rican princess?"

"She's not mine and she's far from a princess."

"You didn't say she wasn't sexy."

"She's not—"

"I'm going to have to stop you there, sweetie because even I know that she's sexy as hell."

"She's ok."

"Ok? I swear I got a little turned on at her album release party. She is more than ok."

Rachel rolled her eyes. She's heard a million and one people go on and on about how sexy Santana is. She's sexy, hell, she's gorgeous. This is what she knows.

"You're gross."

"You're blind. Everyone wants a piece of her."

"I'm sure."

"Just answer me this?"

"What?"

"How is she?"

"How is she…?"

"Is she good? What else is that talented mouth good for?"

This is the part of the conversation where Rachel needs to make a decision. She's had very similar conversations over the years with _close_ friends. She and Mitchell were close, but he's definitely one of the biggest gossips on the planet. He puts Perez Hilton and Harvey Levin had nothing on him. She had told him things in the past that he has yet to divulge, so maybe he takes their friendship and her privacy much more seriously than she has given him credit for.

"Santana and I have never had sex."

Mitchel looked as if he has misheard what she said—he totally hadn't.

"Excuse me?"

"I said Santana and I—"

"I heard what you said, sweetie. I'm just making sure that you said what you said. I have to process this."

They set in silence for about five minutes. Rachel has never seen Mitchell in such a contemplative state.

"So you've…"

"No."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing… I just; how long were you together?"

"Almost four years."

"Wow."

"How did you keep her interested?"

Rachel smirked. "I had my ways."

"And she never cheated?"

"Not once."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know her. I know what I meant to her. She knew I wasn't ready. I was waiting until I was married."

"So your wifey was your first?"

"Nope."

"Wow. This story just keeps getting juicier."

Rachel chuckled.

"Are you going to tell me who popped Rachel Berry's cherry?"

"You're really crude and that is incredibly private."

"Fine. I won't pry any further."

"Good."

"Ok." Rachel said after a beat. "Now that that's settled, I'll have Jen up meetings for me and B. Anderson; and another for me, B. Anderson and Kurt; and then the four of us."

Mitchell nodded. "Where is your little brain child anyway?"

"I gave her a couple days off so that she can spend time with Stephanie."

"Aww. Young love."

"Yeah. Young love."

* * *

><p>Mercedes was standing over her bed looking at her gorgeous girlfriend sleeping. She really needed to get up, so that they wouldn't be late. This was their second chance and she would see that they fight through anything. They are having dinner with her parents. They are in Chicago for a conference and decided to meet up. They know that she is seeing Quinn and they want to get together with the young women. Mercedes knows that Quinn is nervous to meet up with them, but her parents have come a long way. They have never outwardly disapproved of Quinn. They just never got to know her as their baby girl's girlfriend.<p>

She has been trying to get Quinn out of bed for about three minutes. She's not sleeping; she just doesn't want to go.

"Get up."

"I don't want to."

"Come on babe, we have to meet my parents in two hours."

"I don't feel well."

"You were fine 45 minutes ago."

"When I was getting some lovin' from my lady."

"Said 'lovin'' will be discontinued if you don't get up."

"Like you can go without it."

"Quinn, get your ass out of bed."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me. Come here." Quinn patted the bed.

"No. Quinn we've been in bed all day."

"Seriously, come here."

Mercedes walked over to the bed. "What, Quinn?"

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look a mess."

"You love it."

Mercedes ran her fingers through Quinn's hair. "Do you want to know what I would really love?"

"What?"

She kissed Quinn's neck. "If you'd get up and get dressed."

"Really?" Quinn moaned.

Mercedes continued kissing her neck. "If you get up in the next five minutes and at least pick out something to wear I'll give you 30 minutes."

"Thirty minutes…?"

"To do whatever you want."

Quinn had never jumped out of bed so quickly. Mercedes smirked. Quinn is such a horn ball. Any mention of sex and she is compliant.

A few minutes later Quinn walks into the bathroom when Mercedes is about to apply some mascara. "You don't need that just yet—or at all really. You're so beautiful." She walks behind her girl and grabs her by the waist. Mercedes loves when Quinn holds her from behind. "You smell so good." Quinn kisses her neck. "Can I have my thirty minutes now?"

Mercedes chuckles. "Of course you can baby." Quinn lifts Mercedes and takes her into the bed room. She all but throws her on to the bed. "Really, Quinn?"

"What?" Quinn pulls open Mercedes' robe.

"You act like it's been for ever since you've had sex."

"Baby, an hour is a long time when you're making love to the most beautiful woman in the universe."

"You're so cheesy."

"No. Just horny." Quinn smirked.

"When are you not?"

Instead of answering the question Quinn captured Mercedes' lips. The kiss was soft and sensual. Quinn was rarely an aggressive kisser. They lay on the bed making out for 10 minutes.

"What do you want to do, Q?" Mercedes pushed Quinn's hair away from her eyes.

"I just want to lay here with you. I like holding you." Quinn pulled Mercedes closer. "I love you."

"I love you too. You know there's nothing to be worried about."

"I just want your parents to like me."

"Baby, my parents love you. They always have. We just never got a chance to tell them we were together. If they knew back then they would've understood why you stopped sleeping over and why you kept your distance a bit."

"But your dad—"

"…Had a bad choice in words. He doesn't care about the things you think he did in the way that it came across. I'm not defending him babe, but just give him another chance. I know that you're worried, but you don't have to be. He misses you. My mom misses you."

"I miss them too."

"I understand why you kept your distance after every that happened, but it didn't change how they felt about you." Quinn nodded. "And I'm crazy about you. And we are where we're supposed to be. I can't imagine my life without you. You're too precious to me. I'm not letting anything come between us."

"I love how you love me. It's why I can just lay here with you looking like an underfed plucked chicken." Mercedes chuckled. "Seriously babe, I'm so relaxed when I'm with you. I can just be me. I don't need to impress anyone. I don't have to spend so much time getting ready in the morning. I don't have to walk around in stilettos or yell at anyone. I'm not eating take out or grilled cheese every night. I'm home and this is where I want to be."

"We have a lot to talk about."

"We do. But in the meantime let's get showered and dressed and have lunch with your parents."

"Ok."

"We can shower together in order to save some time."

"You're so fresh, Q."

# # #

By the time the two women were showered and dressed they had twenty minutes met Mercedes' parents. They weren't pressed for time being as though it was a ten minute drive from Merecdes' Lakeshore East townhome to West Loop. Quinn drove Mercedes' 7 series beamer. She was excited. She loved speed.

When they arrived at Girl and the Goat, Derrick and Natalie Jones were already there. Quinn was less nervous about seeing them again after her talk with Mercedes. She just wanted them to approve of her. Yes, she and Mercedes were adults, but she cared about what her future on-laws thought. She wanted them to know that she loved their daughter and would do anything to keep her happy and protected. Actually, she needed them to know all of this. She's not the same girl she was in high school. She doesn't sleep around and she has no intention of giving up on her girl.

"Pumpkin." Derrick said standing when he spotted his daughter and her girlfriend.

"Hi, daddy."

"Hi cupcake."

"Hey mama." Mercedes mother pulled her in a tight embrace.

Derrick looked at Quinn for a moment. He noticed how nervous she looked. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. "Hello Quinn." He walked over to Quinn and hugged her. He missed his little buddy.

"Dr. Jones."

"Dr. Jones? You don't have to be so formal, Ms. Fabray. You can call me Derrick."

"Ok. Mr. Jones. I mean, uh, Derrick."

"You look beautiful, Quinn."

"As do you, Mrs—Uh, Natalie."

"We're not strangers Quinn." Natalie whispered in her ear as she hugged her.

Quinn nodded.

"So Quinn." Derrick said after everyone sat down. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, sir. And you?"

"Just fine."

"That's… good."

"How are Judy and Russell?"

"Good."

"How's D.J.?"

"He's… good."

"Glad to hear."

"Ok." Mercedes interrupted. She grabbed Quinn's hand. "Quinn, baby, my daddy isn't going to bite you, so please relax." She looked over to her father. "Daddy, you don't have to walk on eggshells or watch what you say. I remember how close you were. Papa D and his little buddy. I didn't know who Quinn would visit more me or dad. Please let's just get passed this and move forward? I love you both and I know you care about each other, so let's just relax and enjoy ourselves." They both nodded. "I'm glad we're all here together."

"Me too pumpkin."

"Cupcake, I hate to bring up work, but have you looked over the blue prints for Aqua 2?"

"Yes, mom. I had everything sent to legal to get all of the paperwork straightened out."

"Thanks, sweetie. Ok, so no more talk about work. When are you two getting married?"

If Quinn had liquid in her mouth this would've been the cliché moment when she spat it out.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Way to put on pressure."

"What pressure dear?"

"We've only been together a few months."

"And your point is?"

"I, well, uh—"

"My point is that I want grandchildren."

Quinn was just sitting playing with the napkin in her lap listening to Mercedes and Natalie talk about getting married and having grandchildren. She loved the idea. But if she was going to listen to this she would need a drink (or 8) to keep her calm. _Where is the waiter?_

"Welcome to Girl and the Goat, My name is Arin and I'll be your server this evening." _Perfect timing_. "Can I start you all off with any drinks?"

They all placed their drink orders and the waiter went to retrieve them.

"Quinn, Mercedes tells me that your still friends with Santana Lopez."

"Uh, yes sir. And business partners as well."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Gold Star Productions and Fabray Entertainment Law Group. Santana mostly deals with the artists and I deal with the legalities. After the bills and artists are paid we split everything 50/50."

"Wow. That's really impressive." Derrick said taking a sip of his water.

"I'm proud of you Quinn."

"Thanks, Natalie."

"Have you thought about when you're going to propose to Mercy?"

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Please…"

"Please what dear?"

"You can't ask her questions because you didn't get the response you wanted out of me."

"Sure I can."

"Excuse me." Arin said as he passed around everyone's drinks. "Are you folks ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?"

"A few more minutes please?" Mercedes requested.

Arin nodded and walked away from the table.

"As I was saying… you two really think we didn't know?"

"Know what, mom?"

"That you two were sleeping together."

Quinn all but chugged her glass of merlot. She flagged Arin over. Everyone knew what they wanted to have, so they all placed their orders. Quinn also requested another glass of merlot and asked that he keep them coming.

Mercedes didn't know how Quinn would respond to her mother's revelation. She was getting worried Quinn never drank this much. She wasn't belligerent when drunk, she was just relaxed. And it was wine, so she'd be fine. But she didn't want her drinking too much.

"Baby, why don't you have some water?"

"Ok."

Mercedes was ready to face the music. "Mom, dad? When did you know about me and Quinn?"

"I think we were at Judy and Russell's when your dad and I saw you push Quinn's hair back behind her hair. She leaned into your palm and you caressed her cheek." Natalie said looking to her husband for confirmation.

"I noticed a change a little before that. I noticed how Quinn looked at you, pumpkin. At first I didn't believe it—." He looked to Quinn. "Not for the reasons you're probably thinking. I just didn't understand. Not because it was wrong, but Mercedes didn't say anything about it to us." Mercedes knew the story, but it was more of an affirmation for Quinn. "She had already come out. Though it wasn't what I would've chosen for her—mostly because it's difficult enough being black and then to come to learn she was a lesbian; it wasn't my choice and I just wanted her to be happy." Mercedes smiled at her father. "Quinn I thought better of you. I knew that you were with my daughter and I thought that would solidify our relationship—I considered you a friend. I thought we were close enough where you would feel comfortable enough to tell me that you were in love with my daughter. You never said anything. I didn't want to force it out of you. I waited and the conversation never came. Two years you were together and we never talked about it. You became distant. You didn't stay over any more—which I respected. You showed how much you respected our home." Quinn looked down at her hands. "You always kept Mercedes' room door open. You never kept her out passed her curfew. Who wouldn't want that in a partner for their daughter?"

No one spoke for what seemed like several minutes. Arin finally arrived with their meals. They ate in silence. There was tension, but not too much where everyone was uncomfortable and their meal was disrupted.

"I was scared." Quinn said as picked at her food. It had been so long since she felt so powerless. She pulled herself together and looked Derrick in his eyes. "I was scared that you were going to take her away from me. I didn't mean to lie to you. That wasn't my intention. I just didn't know how you would react if you knew that I was with your daughter. I didn't think you thought I would be good enough for her. I just loved her so much and I wanted to hold onto her for as long as I could before it all erupted." Mercedes grabbed Quinn's hand. "I knew you loved me as Mercedes' friend, but didn't know if you would accept me as her girlfriend. I know I made a lot of mistakes back then, but I would've never let anything happen to Merce—she's my one perfect thing. I was just so afraid that you'd see me as the person who smoked cigarettes, skipped classes and partied all the time. Yes, I did all of those things, but that changed after months of chasing Merce and she finally gave me a chance." Quinn took a sip of her water. "I thought I had time to tell you. I knew that we would be together forever, so I kept waiting for the right moment—it never came. And then right before graduation Merce broke up with me, so what would have been the point in saying anything?"

"Classic miscommunication." Natalie said after a few more minutes of silence. She grabbed Derrick's hand. Quinn noticed that's what the Jones women did as a sign of support.

"That seems to be the case." Derrick agreed.

"Derrick, Natalie. I love Mercedes. I have for as long as I can remember. I always will." Mercedes lightly squeezed her hand. "Mercedes and I are together. I promise to keep her happy and safe. I'll protect from myself if I have to. We've only been back together a few months, but I won't disappear. I won't distance myself from you. I have so much respect for you both. I love you. I see what you and my parent have and I want that. I want that with Mercedes."

"Quinn, you've always been a part of our family. We still love you and we trust that you'll ensure our baby's happiness. And I'm glad you told us you're together." Derrick said smiling at Quinn. "It'll make family dinners something more to look forward to."

Arin returned with a round of drinks. He was currently going over the dessert menu.

Quinn sat looking at her family. She was relieved and happy that the night had turned out so differently. She'd give anything to be with Mercedes. She wanted—no needed—the Jones' approval. It was something she spent years trying to get while they were together and even years after they were broken up she often pondered the what-ifs. Now that she had there were no boundaries for what they could be. She sees her future with this family and it is beautiful.

* * *

><p>Rachel trusts Kurt's eye. After all, he is a designer and a fashion consultant for Vogue magazine. His eye for fashion is as meticulous as her ear for music. They are sitting in her home office looking over the portfolio—they might have taken a couple of hours to do an impromptu fashion show. Kurt had some new pieces he had been dying to get her into. Which is why she's spent the past—she looks down at her watch—roughly 42 minutes watching Kurt analyze B. Anderson's designs and his mockups of Rachel in silence. It's no wonder how he got an internship at Vogue magazine fresh out of high school with limited real world experience and no college. Kurt is brilliant. He is one of—if not <em>the—<em>best of their generation. College is not for everyone and Kurt's talents and abilities are indicative of that.

She notices that Kurt makes a series of faces while critiquing the designs. He's also taking pages of notes. As she's mentioned: he's very thorough.

"Ok…his designs are lacking, but his style ideas for you are incredible. He needs stop forcing his hand. There is a lot of tension in his designs. There's no story here." Kurt says as she finishes off the last of his notes.

"So you love what he can do for me and hate what he wants to do for everyone else."

"Exactly."

"Thanks Kurt. I really appreciate you coming all the way here to help me pick out a stylist."

"Anything for you, Diva. When will I meet this mystery designer?"

"Later this week, actually." Kurt nodded. "Mitchell will be there as well."

"Rachel…"

"What?"

"…"

"Mitchell brought him to my attention."

"No wonder his designs are horrible."

"Kurt. That's not nice."

"What?"

"You two really need to stop with all of this foolishness."

"He's the fool."

"What's the deal with you two anyway? Even when you guys met there was some tension. There has always been this tension… of the sexual kind."

"Eww. Rach, that's just gross there is no sexual tension between me and Mitchell Hanson. He's just a dumb overgrown frat boy who happens to have a moderately decent sense of fashion."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Kurt couldn't be more obvious. He and Mitchell are oblivious. Yet again, she will not pry in other people's relationships—or situations.

"If you say so…"

"So how are you? How are you dealing with everything?"

"I'm ok."

"Rachel Berry is just ok?"

Rachel smirked.

"Have you spoken to Nic lately?"

"That seems to be the question of the month. I haven't spoken to her in about six weeks. She sent me a letter saying that there's some sort of power outage,"

"That's horrible. Is everything ok?"

Rachel nodded.

Kurt wanted to ask more questions, but he didn't want to cross the line. He hated seeing Rachel upset. He hated that Nic decided to go to Laos just after Rachel finished Wicked. He knew that they loved one another, but he couldn't help but wonder why they spent so much time apart. Rachel's dream was to be on Broadway, so her moving to New York was understandable. Nic accepting that fellowship and going to Laos was confusing. She really didn't have to go around the world to save lives. It seemed like an abrupt not very well thought out decision. If he anymore about the situations he would start drawing conclusions that he would accept and then share with Rachel—and he didn't want her to have something else to worry about, so he just set his thoughts aside.

"Why don't we get a carton of ice cream and watch movies?"

"That sounds great. So you really like B. Anderson?"

"Yes. As I said, if he relaxed his mind and hand a bit he'd be incredible."

"Ok. I'm going to grab the ice cream. You want vegan or regular?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

"Ok. Wait in the theater and I'll be there in a few minutes"

While Rachel was getting the ice cream from the freezer her phone rang. To say that it was an unexpected call would be an understatement.

"Hi." Rachel heard from the other end of the line.

"Hello."

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

**Dun dun duuuuuun! I wonder who called Rachel… I guess we'll just have to wait and see…**

**Reviews are love. Comments? Criticisms? Questions? Suggestions? All are appreciated and encouraged.**


	18. We Belong Together

**A/N: Happy Holidays lovelies! **

**A/N: I appreciate all of your responses and feedback. **

**A/N: I've been working on this chapter since I finished writing 'Missed Communication', so a whole month's worth of creativity has gone into this chapter. I hope I've done what's in these pages justice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee' or 'I'll be'; they belong to RIB and Edwin McCain, respectively. **

**We Belong Together**

_While Rachel was getting the ice cream from the freezer her phone rang. To say that it was an unexpected call would be an understatement. She had been waiting for this returned call for weeks; she assumed it would never come._

"_Hi." Rachel heard from the other end of the line. She'd always love that sexy raspy voice._

"_Hello."_

"_Are you busy?"_

"_No."_

"_I miss you so much."_

"_I miss you too."_

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."

Rachel fought to hold back tears. "How have you been?"

"I've been all right. And you?"

"I've been ok."

"Just ok? I'm sorry it's taken so long to get back to you."

"It's fine."

"No. It isn't."

"We're talking now, so it's ok."

"I wish I could be there with you?"

"Oh yeah? What are you doing?" Rachel asked playfully trying to lighten the mood.

"Stuff."

"Having fun?"

"A blast. I've thinking about doing this for weeks."

"Must be some pretty special stuff."

"Meh."

"Well, I don't want to keep you…"

"Don't be silly. I called you."

Rachel walked over to the breakfast bar and sat on a stool. "I'm really glad you did."

"Since you're not busy, do you maybe want to come by the studio? I'll make the arrangements, so that it'll be discreet."

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Oh. Too soon?"

"No. Not at all. It's just that—"

"Look, Rach, I get it."

"No it's—"

"It's fine."

"Santana?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Rachel sighed. "I can't meet you because Kurt's staying here for a few more days and I—"

"You don't want to be caught with me."

"That's not true."

"I can just see the headlines: 'Beauty and the Beat Maker'."

Rachel chuckled. Santana had the best sense of humor. "I presume you're the 'Beat Maker'?"

"Of course."

"As I was saying before, I don't care if I'm seen with you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Open the gate."

"Excuse me?"

"Open the gate." Santana desperately wanted to honk her horn, but she decided against it. She was overwhelmed with excitement and just wanted to see Rachel.

Rachel found it hard to believe that Santana was outside of her house, so she went into the video room just off the kitchen and to her surprise she saw a very familiar black 1969 Ford Mustang hardtop.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. Now come on out."

"I'm not dressed." She was wearing yoga tights and a tank top.

"I don't mind."

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Rachel ran through the house and up to her bedroom to put on a pair of ballet flats and a blazer. She sprayed on Euphoria by Calvin Klein. She decided to leave her hair in a messy bun. She gave herself a once over and decided she was presentable.

"You ok Rach? You sound like you're out of breath?"

"I'm fine." Rachel nearly fell down the stairs.

"I'll wait all night if I have to." _I've been waiting all this time_.

"I can see the headlines now: 'Music Mogul Found Stalking Beautiful A-lister'."

"You're definitely beautiful." Rachel blushed.

Rachel had put herself together, but she still wasn't sure she wanted to go out with Santana. The last time she hung out with her they were stranded in Seattle for a few days. They had kissed and cuddled. It was perfect. She was almost tempted to blame the pot smoking on the breaking down of her inhibitions, but she knew that would be a lie. She wanted to kiss Santana. She all but initiated it. She craved her. It was something about walking on the beach that night that really reinforced everything she thought had gone away. Santana Lopez is more than music and sexuality. She is heart and soul. She's passionate. She's everything.

She can't remember a time when she hadn't found Santana breathtakingly beautiful and of all of the people she could have, she wanted her—she still does. Rachel knows that Santana still has feelings for her. She's not so far removed from reality that she couldn't grasp that her most recent album was about her. She doesn't want to come across as selfish and inconsiderate—there's still so much to consider, but she can't worry about that right now. She cannot bring herself to feel guilty for doing something that feels so right.

"Rachel, are you there?"

"Uh, yeah. I-I'll be down shortly. I'm opening the gate."

_Score_. Santana knew it was a matter of time before the tiny brunette let her in. She did come all this way, after all. When she woke up this morning she had this insane desire to see Rachel. She regretted not having returned her call soon enough. It had been really hectic at GSP and with Quinn gone she had to pick up the slack. Yeah she's the boss, but she doesn't mind doing a little extra—especially for Quinn. And now that Quinn was back she wanted to reward herself, so she decided to spend time with Rachel—not that she's a prize to be won.

She drove up the short drive way to the side of the house in front of the three car garage. She had been sitting in her car too long, so she got out to stretch her legs a bit. Rachel's house was gorgeous. It's not the home they dreamed of together, but dreams change. Dreams are a funny thing. They're not real. They're what your soul may desire or a bunch of random memories or images that follow you in your sleep. Santana used to dream big—especially when Rachel convinced her to give Marcus and _his _vision for her a chance. If she was a doctor she'd probably be married to Rachel. Rachel knew that her own star would shine brightly and always maintained that she wouldn't marry anyone in the business—something about egos and time conflicts. Santana would've given it all up if Rachel asked her to, but instead she encouraged her. She's not upset that Rachel insisted she take this path, but the cost—in Santana's mind—had been too much. She keeps going over in her mind at what point she and Rachel fell apart. It had to have been well before their breakup Rachel's sophomore year of college. Was she so busy that she hadn't noticed that their relationship had changed? She wanted their relationship to work. Rachel was her forever. Or at least should have been her forever.

She was so consumed by her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Rachel walking over to the car. "That's the perfect shot for the cover of Dub magazine."

Santana couldn't help, but smirk. "Oh, yeah?" She looked away from the tree she had zoned out on.

Rachel nodded. "You're looking very stylish."_ Damn_.

Santana was wearing skinny jeans, Kegger2 boots and a t-shirt; she might've been wearing her glasses as well—she needs them to see while driving at night "You know I like to keep it simple."

Santana gave Rachel a twice over. Halfway during the second over, she stopped at Rachel's legs. She was so tiny, but her legs went on forever. Santana's mind immediately went to a time when said legs "that went on forever" were wrapped around her head. "Nice…uh…" Her eyes lingered a bit longer before she looked up "…blazer."

"Thanks, it's a Stella." Rachel had no clue that Santana had been cruising her because she was busy doing the same.

Santana walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Rachel. "So what did you tell Lady Liberty?"

"Oh, shit. Kurt." Rachel sent him a quick message saying that something had come up, to enjoy the movie and no rummaging through her closet—he wouldn't be able to get in because she had a biometric lock put on it (he didn't need to know that). "Where are we going?" She asked as she ducked down into the car.

"You wanna go to a party?"

"A party? What are we 16?"

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Fine. I have to call Jen."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Rachel, you're a grown ass woman…"

"Yes, but this 'grown ass woman' has to be safe at all times and someone on my team should know where I am." Rachel only told Jen when she participated in certain activities—not only because she trusted her, but she would also come and get her if there was a problem. She didn't want David around because that would be obnoxious and annoying as hell. And well, her new publicist Richard, he was on a need to know basis.

Santana wasn't going to leave Rachel's until she told Jen that she was going out. Santana heard bits and pieces of the conversation from Rachel's end—she was trying to give her as much privacy as she could.

"Alright. Let's go." Rachel pressed her gate opener as Santana drove away. "What kind of party is this any way?"

"It's kind of exclusive. Only a select few know about this event, so no cameras. Non celebs have to sign a confidentiality agreement. It's kind of what happens there stays there."

"Santana Lopez."

"Yes, dear?"

"You are not taking me to a sex party."

"Wh-What? I wouldn't even think of it." Rachel glared at her. "What? I'm not."

"You promise?"

Santana reached over and gently grabbed Rachel's hand—she'd look her in her eyes, but she's driving and she doesn't want to take her eyes off the road. "I promise that I'm not taking you to a sex party."

"Ok. I trust you." Rachel chuckled when she saw Santana flashing a megawatt smile.

Those three words were like music to her ears.

"Where's this super-secret event?"

"In the Hills."

"It's a beautiful night. This should be a nice drive."

"I should've driven the convertible." Santana almost felt as if she was showing off. She wasn't flashy, but had she checked the weather she would've had driven her Camaro convertible.

"This is perfect."

"But you have to admit, driving around in the Camaro would've been awesome."

"It would've been nice as well."

"We had good times in that car." Santana wiggled her eye brows.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I still don't understand why your grandfather bought you that car for your 16th birthday."

"What? I'm totally his baby."

"You are a big baby."

"A sexy baby."

Rachel looked over at Santana. "You're ok?"

"I don't recall you complaining the last time you were in it."

"You mean when you kidnapped and almost killed me?"

That brought the conversation to a halt. They've had yet to discuss what happened. This is the first time they're seeing one another since Rachel left Santana in Seattle.

Santana sighed. That flight solo flight back was brutal, but she had kept her reserve. She didn't want to ruin their night, so she pushed her feelings aside. "I don't know what you're talking about, I am an awesome pilot."

Rachel also decided that she didn't want that to ruin their night, so she put on a smile and decided to enjoy herself. They'd revisit that conversation soon. "You're ok."

"I'm hearing a lot of 'you're ok' from you. You're kind fucking with my ego."

"Language…"

"What's wrong with fuck?"

"Santana…"

"Raaaaachellll…"

"Don't use that word."

"What word?"

"That word."

"What word?"

"Santana, you know what word I'm talking about."

"I have no clue."

"You're so immature."

"What the _fuck_ do you mean I'm immature?" Santana smirked.

"Oh, you know what? Fine. You can walk around using profane language all you'd like."

"That's not possible at the moment."

"What's not possible?"

"Seeing as though I'm currently driving, I can't walk around using profane language."

"You're such a smart ass."

"Yep. IQ 161. And have you seen what I'm working with in these jeans."

"Wow. You're such a brainiac… and as for the other thing… it looks a little flat."

"You're really trying to bruise my ego, aren't you?"

"I am not."

"Uh huh, sure. Ready?"

"Huh?"

"We're here."

Rachel looked closer and they were on the grounds of a massive estate. Rachel only saw large trees. "Who lives here?"

Santana smirked. "A friend." Santana pressed the intercom, gave the code word and was allowed entry.

"Everything's so secretive."

"It has to be."

Santana pulled up to the small parking lot about a hundred feet away from the gate. Two valets appeared on each of the girls' side of the car. A golf cart pulled up behind them. "Hop in." Santana said waiting for Rachel to be seated before she got in.

The ride through the compound was smooth. Rachel found it very beautiful. Santana kept her eyes on Rachel. When they reached the front of the house, Santana hopped out of the golf cart and ran around to the other side to help Rachel out. They were still holding hands when they reached the door.

Rachel was rendered speechless. She had been to some of the best. Most exclusive industry parties, but none quite like this. "San?"

"Yeeeees?"

"I understand why this party is exclusive."

"Yes. And confidential, so don't go off telling your flock of gays what went down here."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Santana could be really ridiculous. Santana knew that she wasn't into gossip—if Kurt and Mitchel were privy to certain information who was she to keep them from sharing it with the rest of the class?

"Rach, do you want a drink?"

"Huh?"

"Open bar." Santana pointed at the bar. "You." She pointed at Rachel. "Thirsty?" She tilted her partially closed hand toward her mouth.

"Sure."

A beautiful redhead walked up to the twosome. "Hey Lo."

"Hey Riley." Santana reached out to hug the woman not letting go of Rachel's hand.

"How are you? You look hot."

"You're not too bad yourself."

"Hi, I'm Riley James." Riley Said extending her hand to Rachel.

"Yes, I'm such a fan. I'm Rachel Berry. Lovely to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm glad someone appreciates my work. I'm a fan of yours as well. I loved you as Elpheba."

"Thank you. I absolutely love the Slayer saga. Raven is by far my favorite character."

"She's pretty kickass." Santana said.

"She's cool. What are you ladies getting into tonight?"

"We're just gonna hang out… Unless you want to do something else Rach." Santana didn't want to be presumptuous.

"No. I'm good with just hanging out."

"Well, if you ladies change your mind the pool is open."

"This is her place?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Well, her and her partner's." Santana pointed to the gorgeous middle-aged woman talking to a couple of network executives she'd met a various functions.

"No way. She and—"

"Yep."

"I now understand why this event is confidential and exclusive." Rachel was in awe. She was at a Pink Party—the exclusive event for Hollywood's elite gays and lesbians.

"Yep."

"How did I not know about this?"

"Well, it's on a need to know basis… and you didn't need to know."

"You're such a smart ass."

"Yeah, Berry, age has definitely given you a potty mouth. I think I like it."

"Can we go somewhere a little quieter?"

"Of course. You still want your drink?"

Rachel nodded.

Santana ordered their drinks and then took Rachel to a small (well, small for this house) room where there were a few people including a cellist. "Is this quiet enough for you?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"So what have you been up to?"

"I'm working on a project that promotes positive self-image for young women—one being healthy eating habits."

"That's great. I can see it now, little Rachel Berrys running around." Rachel chuckled. "Tell me more."

"I was really difficult landing roles when I first got here because I don't fit into a particular ethnic group. I'm either not white enough, too Jewish or some kind of Latina. It was really frustrating. I had never felt so degraded. People shouldn't have to deal with that. We can't all be tall leggy blondes."

Santana empathized with Rachel. She understood what it was like to go against the grain to prove tons of people wrong. "Rachel, what you're doing is incredible. I'm really proud of you."

Rachel smiled sweetly. "Thanks, San."

"And you're fucking beautiful. You're so gorgeous. Just perfect."

Rachel blushed. "Thank you."

The two women held each other's gaze for a few moments. Santana had always been captivated by Rachel's distinct beauty. She had gotten into many verbal (would've been physical if not for Rachel) altercations because of the comments people would make about Rachel's nose or her height or her OCD. Santana didn't want to dwell on the past. She wanted to focus on the present with Rachel. "Tell me more about this healthy eating aspect of your project? You want everyone to become vegan just like you?"

"I'm not vegan."

Santana was shocked by that proclamation. Then again, she vaguely remembers Rachel eating pizza in Seattle.

"Since when?"

"It's been about five years."

"Wow. That's… interesting."

"What made you give it up?"

"It got to be too much once I moved out here. Everyone is so health conscious. I wasn't getting adequate nutrition. I had been getting rejected left and right for roles and one day I thought, 'what the hell' and ate a burger. I was sick for like three days. I haven't had red meat since then and I don't plan on it ever again." Santana chuckled. "I have a mostly vegetarian diet. I eat seafood, sometimes. Maybe on Thanksgiving I'll eat a slice of turkey. I keep it simple."

"Sounds like it."

"What about you? You're in ridiculously good shape. You don't seem like you in taking an excess of carbs."

"Believe me or not, but I've been a vegetarian for like four years."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yep."

"What made you become a vegetarian?"

"A bunch of things. My bossy ex for one." Santana said poking Rachel.

"Ah, I am not bossy." Rachel glared at Santana's comment. "What else?"

"Hmm?"

"What else factored into your decision?"

"It was easier while I was on tour. I got food poisoning like three times. It was horrible. I had to cancel a few shows. It sucked. Especially because my career was just taking off and it made me look like I wasn't taking the opportunity seriously—which wasn't the case."

"Anyone who knows you knows that you work incredibly hard at everything you do.

"Thanks." Santana started fiddling with her beer bottle. "You want another drink?"

"Sure."

"Same thing?"

"Sure."

"Cool. I'll uh be right back."

Rachel and Santana spent a good chunk of time drinking and reminiscing. They were enjoying each other's company not worry about anything, not thinking too deeply; just living in the moment.

"Hey, San?" Riley walked over while Rachel was in the middle of telling Santana about the first time she, Kurt and Mercedes went fishing.

"Rile, what's up?"

"Can I borrow you for a second?" Santana looked to Rachel for approval. Rachel smiled softly. "Don't worry I'll bring her back in one piece."

Santana chuckled.

Like everyone else on the planet Riley knows that Rachel is married, but who is she to judge what she and Santana are doing—if they are doing anything at all. Santana is one of her closest friends and she's a good judge of character. Santana rarely makes decisions without analyzing the consequences, so she knows she's not just hanging out with Rachel just for shits and giggles. She doesn't want to think too much into their friendship, but something tells her that this situation might even be too deep for their friendship. She doesn't condone cheating—though she and her wife have gone through bouts of having an open marriage—, but she can tell that this situation will get a lot worse before it gets better. She won't say anything to anyone—that's why this party is confidential and exclusive—and if any one catches wind of this it will have been from someone at the party and heads will roll. She might be a popular actress with a two successful film franchises, but it pays to have such a powerful wife.

"What's up?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Could you per—"

"No way."

"Just one song?"

"Nope."

"Come on, please?" Riley pouted. She knows damn well that shit doesn't work on Santana.

"No."

"I'll pay you."

Santana cut her eyes at her deranged friend.

"I'll buy you a puppy."

"What?"

"I'll let you do the music for my next movie."

"You don't have the power to do that."

"No, but my wife does."

"Nope."

"Ugh. You're so frustrating."

"So you say."

"What could you possibly wa— no."

Santana smirked.

"Absolutely not."

Santana's smirk became a small smile.

"No."

"…"

"Saaan."

"…"

"Ugh! Fine. I'll let you drive Benny… for a week."

"Ah, ah, ah."

"Two weeks and not a minute more."

_Score_. Santana would've performed for nothing in exchanged, but Riley kept offering her things and she couldn't resist. Santana loved Riley's 1968 Astin Martin DB6 Volante—Benny. Santana wanted that or something similar very badly. It's not that she couldn't afford the car; they are just incredibly difficult to come by. All the money in the world wouldn't guarantee someone ownership of such a beautiful piece of machinery. Usually they only way they're on the market is if some rich old dude dies and one of his nephews or progeny auctions it off not knowing what they had in their possession.

"We have a deal. And since you're being so generous, I'll sing a special song— of my choosing."

"Fine. Whatever. Just get your sexy ass up there."

"Whose idea was this anyway?"

"You see that girl over there?" Riley pointed to the tall gorgeous brunette standing with her wife and some up-and-coming hotshot.

"She's hot."

"Yes, she is."

"So what about her?"

"She's a fan."

"What else?"

"She's mute, but she really likes your music. She asked her brother if he knew you and he said he didn't, but I said I did and so he asked me on her behalf if you could sing a song."

"Ok. I need my guitar. It's in my car."

"You carry you're guitar with you?"

"I was at the studio before I picked up Rachel."

Riley wiggled her eyebrows.

"Whatever. Let me tell Rachel, grab my axe and I'll meet you by the stage."

When Santana returned to the small room, Rachel was surrounded by a small group of women. Santana smiled. She's not really the jealous type; even when they were together she liked that people found her girl attractive. Rachel always thought that people wanted to be around her because they wanted to hear her sing, which might have been true, but she was captivating. She could bring a room to their knees by her presence alone. She was just so fucking sexy.

"Hey Rach." When the group realized that Santana was calling Rachel they quickly dispersed. If anyone knew anything about Santana it's that she doesn't like to share.

"Hey San."

"I'm gonna sing a song. You ok with just chillin out for a bit?"

"Of course."

"Cool. I have to get my guitar. You wanna come with me?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Santana walked on stage catching people off guard. The energy shifted. All eyes had been on her. She had been to a few of these events and had never performed. But tonight was different. She had felt that today would be different when she woke up this morning.<p>

"Hey. How's everybody doing?" Santana said playing a few chords making sure the tuning was to her standard. The crowd roused her on. "Everybody having a good time?" More cheering ensued. "That's great. I'm glad y'all are enjoying yourselves." She strummed a few more chords. "Since this is such an intimate gathering and we're all friends of sorts, I'd like to share a song with you all that I wrote a few years ago after spending a couple of wonderful weeks in Italy. I fell in love for the second time with my first love—actually I hadn't fallen out of love. I saw her again for the first time. I was gonna put this on my first album, but things didn't work out." There were a bunch of "Awws" coming from the audience. "Yeah, but it's ok. We fall in love. Life happens. We learn and we grow. So, uh, here's 'I'll be'"

Santana began playing a few chords. She imagined being accompanied by a sax, drums and piano when she finally performed this song, but playing acoustic just made it raw. She played out the smooth, soft intro losing herself in the words:

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
>Never revealing their depth<p>

And tell me that we belong together  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love<br>I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above<p>

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
>I'll be love suicide<br>And I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<p>

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed<br>And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
>My love is alive, and not dead<p>

And tell me that we belong together  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above<p>

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
>I`ll be love suicide<br>And I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<p>

And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
>I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said.<p>

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
>I'll be love suicide<br>And I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<p>

Santana played out the last few chords to a very quiet audience. She thanked the audience. No one moved. No one said anything. Santana thought maybe they were all just that drunk. She couldn't have been more wrong. They were captivated. They had just gone on a very emotional journey with the songstress.

Santana looked at Rachel. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. After a few moments they began to escape; she wanted nothing more than to wipe them away.

Rachel on the other hand couldn't move; actually, she didn't want to move. She wanted to stand in the moment forever. Santana's voice always struck a chord in her (no pun intended) and her songs—_god I wonder if this woman realizes her effect on people—_took her to an uncharted territory_. _Rachel wanted to get lost in that world. She wanted to drown in everything that was Santana Lopez. The song shook her to her core. It was all the confirmation she needed.

Rachel walked toward the edge of the stage as Santana gathered her guitar. "Santana that was—."

"Too much?" Santana started twirling loose strings on her guitar case.

It was rare that Santana seemed unsure and slightly insecure. "Everything."

"San, that was incredible." Riley said walking up to Santana. "Thanks. You are a goddess. I am forever indebted to you for this."

"Just hand over Benny."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll get him tomorrow. You want to crash here?"

"Yeah. You know I don't like drinking and driving."

"Cool. Well, uh, I'm going to introduce you to Moira."

"Moira?"

"The girl."

Rachel's heart stopped. Santana was going to meet a girl. She was getting nervous. She knows that Santana didn't perform that song to impress someone—that's not how she'd get a woman to drop her panties. And although Santana's a raw performer, that's not a song she would sing to a stranger.

"Oh. Alright. Cool. Lead me to her." Santana shifted her guitar to her right hand and grabbed Rachel's hand with her left.

* * *

><p>"Are you tired?" Santana asked as they headed to Riley's guesthouse.<p>

"No. Not really. I'm still buzzed from the excitement of the night."

"Still feeling a little tipsy, Berry?"

Rachel chuckled. "No. Not at all, just in a very good. Place."

"Do you want another drink?" The two women walking into the guesthouse; Santana walked over to the bar.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"I'm trying to get me drunk."

"And why is that, Ms. Lopez?" Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Are you nervous?"

"What?"

"You seem very… anxious."

"I'm fine."

"Ok…" Rachel looked at Santana with an uncertain side eye.

Rachel watched as Santana poured two shots of Don Julio Real. She knows that Santana only drinks tequila to calm down—well, to keep her calm when her nerves suddenly take over. Santana slid a shot over to her.

"Cheers." Santana said taking back the shot.

Rachel followed. "…And here we are." She placed her shot glass on the bar.

"Huh?" Santana poured another round of shots.

"How is it that you so often manage to get me alone?" Rachel asked taking her second shot.

Santana pulled out 10 shot glasses and lined them up. "Uh…"

"Uh… What? Please do not tell me you're going to drink all of those."

"I'm not. Though I'm really thirsty... First to five wins."

"Wins what?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "How much time do we have?"

"No limit. We're just talking."

After more than an hour long conversation about everything and nothing, there was one shot left for each of the women. Santana stared down Rachel. In her extremely tipsy—not drunken— state she saw something in Rachel's eyes that she hadn't seen in forever: unbridled lust. Her eyes never leaving Rachel's, she downed her shot and slammed it on the counter. "I guess I lost."

"…And I win."

"Seems that way."

"Come here."

Santana sloppily walked around the bar. She couldn't handle Commander Rachel. She was feeling things in areas she knew she shouldn't. "Hmm?" Santana stood in front of Rachel.

"You look really sexy." Rachel said playing with Santana's loose waves.

"Thank you." Rachel pulled Santana into her.

"Incredibly sexy." Rachel said whispered in her ear. Santana let out a soft moan. Rachel giggled. Rachel moved her index finger along jowl. "The things I could do to you."

Santana was taken aback (and extremely turned on) by how forward the tiny brunette was being. "Mmm…" Santana moaned and closed her eyes tightly. She had no idea what had gotten into Rachel. She was trying really hard to keep her reactions at bay. "Rachel…"

Rachel assaulted Santana's neck. "Hmm?"

"Oh god." Rachel nipped Santana's uber sensitive spot. "Please."

"Please what?" Rachel continued her assault.

Santana released a series of moans. She needed to get it together—and quickly. Rachel Berry is her kryptonite. A very forward, horny, unrelenting Rachel Berry would be the death of her.

Rachel hungrily kissed Santana as she unbuckled the taller women's belt and pulled it from her jeans. Santana didn't think that Rachel should be having all of the fun, so she lifted the smaller woman. Rachel wrapped her legs around Santana's waist. Their lips never parting, Santana carried her into the master bedroom. She sat them down on the bed and pulled off Rachel's blazer. Rachel pushed Santana back and straddled her. Santana couldn't help but admire the view from below. _Rachel has definitely filled out over the years._

"Damn." Santana barely whispered. "You are so beautiful." Santana reached up and caressed Rachel's cheek.

Rachel leans in and presses a soft kiss against Santana's lips. She pulls back and looks into her eyes. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she saw desire and love in Santana's eyes. She leans in and kisses her again.

They lay on the bed exploring one another's mouth for several minutes before Santana removes Rachel's shirt. She hadn't noticed how toned the tiny woman's arms and shoulders are. Even as a teenager Rachel had an incredibly beautiful body, but adult form is taking Santana's breath away.

Santana sat up so that Rachel was sitting in her lap. "Rach, baby?"

"Hmm?" Rachel pushed Santana's hair behind her hair.

"You sure? You're not too tipsy?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. She pushed herself from Santana's lap, stood up, and removed her yoga tights—she wasn't wearing any underwear. She straddled Santana and kissed her passionately. "I've never been more certain of anything than I am at this moment."

Santana is giving Rachel a chance to back out because she knows that if they cross the line there is no going back. She doesn't want to go back. She wants it now. She wants more of Rachel. Her body is on fire. Her heart is bursting. She has tunnel vision. Rachel is the most beautiful, perfect woman she has ever known.

Rachel is on sitting on Santana's abdomen. Santana feels Rachel her gushing all over her abs. Her mouth waters at the thought of tasting Rachel again. Though it has been a while since she's had a taste—she's never forgotten something so delicious.

Santana moans at the wetness and heat. She is going to devour Rachel. She flips them over so that she is on top. She's worshipped her body so many times; she has kissed and touched every inch of it. This time is different. She hasn't been with Rachel in years and she is ready. She has never ached for anyone or anything so badly. She'd give up everything for this moment. All of her Grammy's, AMA and MTV awards, or American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers Award cannot compare to what she was feeling at this moment. She's losing herself; she's falling and she's perfectly ok with that.

Rachel is somewhere between wanting to scream because she needs release and crying—Santana is barely touching her. Santana feels so good against her skin. She wants all of her in the best possible ways. She needs her. It feels so right for Santana to be on top of her. Santana is gentle as her hands roam all over her body; they're steady and sure.

Santana explores and tastes every inch of her body—she saves the best for last. She is in complete ecstasy and ethereal bliss. At the first stroke of Santana's tongue on her clit, she cries. She is overwhelmed. _Santana is still so gentle_. She's floating. Santana's tapping her resource. She speeds up. Rachel finds herself fisting the bedspread as she has nothing stable to hold on to. Santana is doing things to her body that she has never experienced. She's coming completely undone.

She lay sated, unmoving.

Santana moves up and kisses her lips. She loves the taste of her on Santana. Santana kisses her with such intensity. Their kiss breaks and eyes meet. Santana's hands glide along her rib cage down to her hips where she lazily massages that area for a few moments. Rachel wraps her arms around Santana's neck attempting to bring her closer. It's as if she wants to join their bodies and make them one.

Santana chuckles because she feels the same way. She wants to be inside of Rachel in every way. In this moment there is one instantaneous way for that to happen. She strokes the near spent woman's clit with her middle finger. She finds her rhythm in a slow, steady massage. Once she passes the point of no return Rachel let out a low mellow moan. She's slow and gentle at first, and then Rachel bucks her hips, so she adds another finger and gives her more. Rachel is matching her move for move. Anything she gives she takes. Their eye contact hasn't faltered. They're connected. Rachel tenses. Her hand is full of everything that is Rachel. She feels ropes of warmth spurt up her arm. Rachel releases a sigh of contentment.

Just when she thinks Rachel is done, she flips them over. Santana holds onto her—hand still in place. Rachel leans in and kisses her. She pulls back and begins a bouncing assault. Rachel is riding her so awesomely. She's grinding perfectly. Rachel is looking into her eyes. Santana swears she sees a ghost of a smirk. Rachel is beautiful above her: hair draping over her shoulders, barely covering her breasts; glistening from a fusion of arousal, pleasure, and a light sheen of sweat.

"Wow." Rachel says lying down on top of Santana.

Santana runs her hands up and downs Rachel's back.

"God, you are amazing." Rachel says in between kisses. "I need you. I need all of you right now."

"I'm all yours."

Rachel moved to pull off Santana's skinnys. She saw her name on Santana's hip. She couldn't stop the tears if she tried.

"Aww, babe." Santana pulled Rachel up into her. She held just held her. She hated when Rachel cried, so she soothed her until the tears subsided. She noticed during their love making that she had shed quite a few tears, but she understood the gravity of what they were doing. She too was awash with emotion. She just wanted to be strong for Rachel even during bouts of pleasure.

"I know you said you kept it, but seeing it is just so—." Rachel broke down in tears again before she could finish her thought.

Rachel was overcome with emotion. Not just because Santana had just taken her to a higher level of being, but also because everything leading up to this moment made her realize that Santana Lopez had her mind, body, and soul. She couldn't deny it. She couldn't hide it. There was nothing she could do, but accept it and move forward. She belonged to her; with her. Santana had bared her soul so many times. She had offered and sacrificed herself to and for Rachel often. Santana had never turned her back on her. She was hers. She'd let the entire world know—numerously; and without regret. Every song, every album, every decision, every tattoo, every kiss, every touch, every tear; all let Rachel know that Santana had loved her unconditionally and most importantly, unapologetically.

Rachel pulled herself together as much as she could. She needed to express her understanding. She had to let Santana know that she was with her. That she was hers. That she'd fight for her like she should have; and show her that she love her as she always has. Rachel needed Santana to feel how she felt when Santana worshipped and catered and took care of her body.

Confused by Rachel's sudden change, Santana was taken aback when she looked at her with determined, passionate eyes. That same determination and passion filtered through warm and delicious kisses.

"You're gorgeous, Santana." Rachel said as she traveled the plane of Santana's body. She took her time getting reacquainted with the work of art that the woman beneath her obviously spent so much time crafting. She appreciated the chiseled abs that led to a perfectly sculpted v-cut. She loved being cradled in her strong arms just minutes before, but she wanted to create certainty and security for Santana in her own way. "Perfect."

Rachel took Santana to new heights. She reminded her just how beautiful their lovemaking could be. She tended to Santana with an unrelenting love.

Santana shed her share of tears. Rachel knew her body. She felt that familiar connection. Rachel was inside of her. She was in her mind, twining with her soul, holding her heart. Rachel was everything.

Santana reached the heavens and came back down to Earth quite a few times; each time was a different rush, a new experience. She had never been so open, so giving; she had never felt so alive.

* * *

><p>Rachel holds a sleeping Santana certain that no matter what the morning will bring she will never let go. She has already cried so many nights; lost hours of sleep figuring out how she would handle it all; she is all cried out over what she'll do next. She can't formulate just how right this feels. She can't postulate how this will turn out. Santana turns into Rachel, wraps her arm around her pulling her closer. Rachel chuckles lightly and smiles.<p>

She thinks back on their relationship: Falling in love at 16; their first fight; when she encouraged Santana to work with Marcus; that complicated year and a half when she didn't date anyone in college because she didn't know where they stood; the first time they made love—in Italy. The time they spent apart: Her first movie—where she cried because Santana wasn't there to celebrate her hard work; falling in love with someone new; getting married; getting her break on Broadway. The time they've spent together lately: Walks on the beach; lunch dates; flying to Seattle; their kisses and lingering looks; _tonight_. How much she trusts Santana. How she'd sacrifice anything for her. How she knows without doubt that Santana loves her. And as much as it hurts her heart to admit that she has never and will never love anyone the way that she loves Santana, it also warms and comforts her. It is then that she realizes: _We belong together_.

**Amazed: Ugh! I'm pretty bummed and kind of embarrassed about that. They've definitely had sex. That conversation didn't go as planned. I should've triple read over it. They were supposed to discuss how PezB never had sex as a couple. They hadn't had sex prior to Italy. They weren't a couple then. I'll explain the trip to Italy in an upcoming chapter. **

**Momo: Nic will be home soon-ish, but I don't think the homecoming will be very welcoming. **

**LostInNaya'sEyes: Thanks. How's that for progress?**

**Samy: I appreciate your input. I hope you'll continue to read BTF. **

**Candycoated30: Aww. Lol. Yeah… This is what he was insinuating…**

**There: was it really that predictable? **

**Redroseangel27: Surprise!**

**LydsBoss1: Thanks!**

**Frustrated fan: I appreciate your support and patience. Thanks for sticking around. **

**NotEnoughQuinncedes: Thankies. And yes, QCedes rocks!**

**A/N: Oh! To all of my beautiful, loyal, wonderful readers who don't like Quinncedes: please, be nice. I've heard you all—loud and clear: too much Quinncedes. They'll still be discussed in the story, but not as much as the previous chapter. For those of you who would like a double dose—Pezberry and Quinncedes, please check out, 'Crazy for You.' It's not nearly as evolved as BTF, but QCedes has a heftier storyline. **

**Reviews are love. Comments? Criticisms? Questions? Suggestions? All are appreciated and encouraged.**


	19. We Belong Together, But

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I have been crazy busy with work and school. I know, I know—I should have posted a note or something to update everyone. I actually wrote this chapter more than a year ago, but was not sure if I wanted to go this route, so I set it aside. During this past holiday I made some changes, but neglected to submit and again, I apologize. **

**A/N: Typewriter, dear heart, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Chapter 19: We Belong Together, But…**

"_Santana you don't get to decide what I do."_

"_I never wanted this for you."_

"_It's not for you to decide."_

"_I wanted you on my own merit."_

"_San, I—"_

"_You're still married, Rachel."_

"_I know."_

"_I can't share you."_

"_I never asked you to."_

"_Aren't you though… if we continue doing this I'm sharing you… and I—"_

"_Santana…"_

"_Rachel."_

"_Please. Just don't."_

"_Don't what, huh? Don't pretend like this is ok. Like we just get a free pass all of a sudden because we've been fucking?"_

"_What did you just say to me?"_

"_That's what it was, right? Fucking your ex because your wife isn't here to give it to you?"_

_Rachel was appalled. Santana had never spoken to her this way before. She has always been slow to anger. _

"_You're lonely and just looking for a warm body. All you wa—"_

_Before Santana could even finish further denigrating Rachel a small hand had come across her face. _

"_You think this is easy for me? Huh? You're the only one whose feelings are compromised? You think that all of this is a whim? Because I wanted a good fuck? Because you're Santana Lopez and so irresistible. This is my life, San. I'm putting everything on the line."_

"_I never asked you to."_

"_Didn't you? Flying me to Seattle. Dedicating your album to me. Making love to me day and night for months."_

"_So, this is my entire fault? Great."_

"_I never said that."_

"_It's what you're implying. You wanted it. You've been wanting it."_

"_You smug, self-righteous bitch."_

"_I'm the bitch? Hmm… Interesting."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing. Nothing at all."_

"_Look, can we just—"_

"_No. Go to your wife. I'm sure she needs you."_

"_I don't want to leave you like this. We've never fought like this."_

"_I'll be fine. Go take care of your wife. 'Through sickness and in health remember that?' I'm sure you didn't throw those vows out of the window with your promises to be faithful and true."_

"_Why are you being so mean?"_

"_Because I'm a fucking idiot. I was stupid enough to believe that we'd work out. That I'd won somehow."_

"_Won what? Me? I'm not a prize to be won."_

"_I've built my life around you."_

"_You built your life around a girl you dated in high school. That's rich."_

"_Rachel, I built my life around the woman I wanted to be my wife."_

Santana jolted awake, but found she couldn't move. Rachel was cuddled into her, holding her tightly. It was as if she didn't want to let go.

"You ok, San?" Rachel mumbled. Waking as she felt Santana moving out of bed.

"Yeah, babe. Just go back to sleep."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back. I just need a glass of water."

Rachel pulled Santana back. She looked into her eyes and saw that she was shaken. "Stay here. I'll get it for you."

Santana wanted to protest, but thought it was best not to argue with Rachel at 2 AM. Her mind was reeling. She had had the exact dream twice already. She was anxious. She knew what she and Rachel were doing wasn't right, but she didn't want to stop. She'd just have to trust it and go along with whatever Rachel wanted. What she wanted stopped mattering a long time ago. She knows that in the end she's going to have to fight for Rachel. She'd fight for her with her very last breath.

"Are you going to tell me what has you up and sweating at this hour?" Rachel said walking into the room as she handed Santana her glass of water. She really wanted to know what was going on with Santana. She has been so out of it lately. They've both taken a break from the limelight, so they've pretty much been spending all of their free time together. They've even being doing "coupley" things. Santana has been walking Marley. They've been to Napa a few times. They even went to Mexico with Q and Mercy. They don't even have sex every night. After Riley's party it was no holds barred. They couldn't keep their hands off of one another, but over the past few months Rachel has enjoyed being with Santana. They never talked about anything seriously, they were enjoying their moment.

"I'm fine." Santana took a long sip of water and placed the glass on her nightstand.

"Really?"

Santana nodded.

"Then why are you sweating? It can't possibly because I've worn you out." Rachel smirked.

"The things you do to me…"

Rachel chuckled. "Come on. Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking." She held Santana's hand in her own.

Santana was usually annoyed when women asked her what she was thinking, but this is Rachel. Rachel knows her. She's rarely kept things from Rachel, so it she shouldn't start now.

"You really wanna know what I'm thinking?"

Rachel nodded.

"I'm thinking… how sexy you look in my Stones T-shirt." Santana said kissing Rachel softly on her lips. "And about how you'd look even better with it off."

"I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?"

"You have a lot on your mind and you don't want to bog me down with it, so you're avoiding talking about what's going on." Rachel pushed Santana's hair behind her ear. "I need to know what's going on, so I'll know what I can do for you."

"And I'll tell you, but right now I just want to cuddle and make out with my beautiful gir—" Santana stopped herself from finishing that thought because if she said it out loud, that would make it real and she couldn't hide behind it. She needed to keep just this one thing to herself.

Rachel decided not to push Santana any further. She turned in, pushed her down onto the bed, and straddled her.

"Is this what you want, huh? Do you like it when I'm on top?"

Santana chuckled. _Rachel is such a goofball_. This is one of the things she loves about Rachel—she knows when to give her space. If anyone knows anything about Santana Lopez it's that she just needs a little time to clear her head. Rachel gives her all the time she needs.

"I know you do. Just admit it. Say you like when I'm on top." Rachel ran her fingers up and down Santana's abdomen. "Say it. Tell me that you like when I take charge."

Santana moaned as Rachel grinded into her center. Santana mumbled something that Rachel couldn't quite understand.

"Come again."

"I said: 'you have such a Napoleon Complex."

"Ok. I'll show you who has a Napoleon Complex." Rachel began a vicious assault on the tan woman's neck.

Santana had given up on holding in her moan once Rachel simultaneously began kissing her neck while running her nails up and down her abdomen.

"You like that, baby?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have much more where that came from." Rachel began kissing down Santana's body. Santana jolted once she licked each length of her v-cut. "Relax. I've got you."

Santana clung to those words. Even in a haze of passion and anxiety, she knew Rachel had meant every word. This was Rachel's way of talking about it without _actually_ talking about it, while giving her some sort of affirmation.

Rachel exalted Santana's body. She took care of her from head to toe. She was bold and unapologetic. Apparently Rachel has the unrelenting ability to wear out Santana, so after she relaxed her, the taller woman was fast asleep. She looked down at the woman cuddled into her. Santana was a big baby. She was very confident, but Rachel knew that with love Santana needed security. She didn't love easily and she was so guarded, but with Rachel and her music she shined. She had no problem with letting the world know how she felt. Santana had made no secret of her being madly in love with her. That's what a large portion of her first and most recent albums were about. Over the years Rachel had overheard numerous postulations regarding who Santana's great love was. There were so many times she just wanted to shout that it was her and that they needed to shut the fuck up because they had no idea what they were talking about. But because she is a successful actress and socialite, she couldn't just come off as a belligerent diva. Also, she wanted to keep Santana's secret safe. A large part of her art was that she was so cryptic. As open as she could be there were depths of mystery to her.

How can she feel sorry about something that felt she right; that made her feel so at home. She liked taking care of Santana. She wasn't all that _domestic_, but being with Santana she wanted a home, a family. She had envisioned having _a _child with Nic, but she can she can see herself having a multiethnic village with Santana. She couldn't help, but smile at the thought. She could definitely see little curly-hair, Afro-Puerto Rican-Jewish babies running around a vast yard. Santana would be the perfect mother. She's already proven to be a more than capable provider.

_I am getting way too ahead of myself. I need to close one door before I open another one. But the thought of not having Santana after everything we've been through, everything we've sacrificed— would crush me. I will not give up on her. I hope that she's patient enough to not give up on me. _

_I'd be remiss if I didn't admit to missing Nic. There are times when I just want her strong arms around me. Ugh. Sometimes I feel guilty about thinking of Nic while I'm in bed when Santana; and then I feel guilty about being guilty about thinking about Nic while in bed with Santana. How can two women be so perfect? I know that I want to be with Santana, but Nic and I have put so much into our marriage. Santana and I have been so caught up in our world that I haven't slowed done enough to think about how Nic is going to feel. What this is going to do to her. I never wanted to hurt her, but this will destroy her. _

_I love Santana—that's all there is to it. Nic is my wife. The woman I pledged my life to. She is full of love. She makes my heart shine. Santana's my saving grace. My burning desire; I crave her. I know that I cannot meld them together, but if I could I would. _

# # #

"Hello."

"Hi." Said a shaky voice.

"Nic?" Rachel hadn't heard from Nic in months. Her heart skipped beat.

"Yeah, baby, it's me."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"How…. is everything?"

"Good. Everything… is good."

"Good."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Rachel has missed Nic. She's missed her wife so much that she stopped sleeping with Santana. She actually hadn't seen Santana in a few days. She doesn't know what happened. When she awoke the morning after Santana had awoken in cold sweat and made love for hours, Santana was gone.

"I'm coming home soon, babe."

"Really?" Rachel cried.

"Yeah, baby."

"When?"

"Next month."

"Nic, please don't say that if you're not."

"Babe, you know I wouldn't do that."

Rachel knew that it was true. Nic didn't say things that she didn't mean. Well, unless she was joking. She missed that most of all—Nic's sense of humor. Her wife could make her laugh.

"I'm so sorry baby. It's been so tough here." Nic said. Rachel could practically see tears streaming down her wife's face. Nic was many things, but she was not one to cry. "I've been so distant. It's just that it gets so insane here. So many people dropped out of their commitments and I had to step up. I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm so sorry, baby. I love you so much. Please, don't hate me. I need to know that you don't hate me. Please, just tell me that you don't hate me."

Rachel hadn't realized how hard this might have been on her wife. They hadn't spoken in such a long time that she began to resent her. Though she has Santana, it's just not the same. At that moment, however, she wanted nothing more than to hold her wife. For the first time really, she imagined her in Laos all alone. She imagined her much thinner. Nic had no one to take care of her. That scared her. Nic works so hard all the time and she has no one with her. Rachel felt selfish. She had been so used to Nic being strong that it took her breath to think her wife vulnerable. It was then that Rachel realized that Nic was always so strong for her. She had been the one travelling, jet setting at a moment's notice. Nic had pretty much spent her time in LA focusing on her residency and working toward a fellowship. Nic had stayed. She had been there all along. It was a slap in the face to realize that she had made so many bad decisions when it came to her marriage, yet Nic remained faithful and committed. The thought broke Rachel's heart. Her wife really loves her—not that she ever doubted that, but she's Nic's world. All of a sudden Rachel felt incredibly guilty. She had destroyed everything they built together.

"I could never hate you, Peach." Rachel said trying to hold back her own tears.

Rachel couldn't help but cry. All that she thought was true had been tarnished by her incapacity to choose. She has not been faithful, but she is loyal. She is stuck between knowing what is right and doing what is best—for her. Maybe she is selfish, but her life is on the line. She wants to choose Santana every single time, but everything in her wants to cling to her wife. Nic has never done anything to warrant Rachel cheating on her. All she did was dedicate 18 months to care for sick, impoverished families. She has been so patient and understanding with her. Rachel _knows_ that Nic loves her. She knows that Nic would do anything for her. That may sound obnoxious, but she knows her wife. Nic would never give her up without a fight. Someone will get hurt. Though it pains her to admit—it might be her.

**Comments? Criticisms? Questions? Suggestions? **


End file.
